El secreto de Hermione Granger
by Fergrmz
Summary: Después de acabar la Guerra Mágica, Hermione Granger se separa de sus inseparables amigos, dejando atrás el Mundo Mágico, amigos e inclusive familia, alejándose de ellos para ocultar un secreto, un secreto que solo un Slytherin conocía.
1. chapter 1

Aclaración: Esté capítulo contiene un poquito lemon, están advertidas para ser el primer capítulo, espero ya no tener que escribir más escenas así jajaja.

Los personajes a continuación son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la historia pertenece a mí.

Primer capítulo. ¡Vamos!

El sonido de unos tacones retumbaba por ese largo pasillo, una joven de piernas perfectas caminaba en dirección a una puerta de madera de roble, sus pasos eran apresurados. Como si se tratará de llegar tarde a una cita, tenía que llegar tan pronto como le era posible a esa puerta.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, se acomodó la falda al igual que el cuello del abrigo, con sus manos hizo un movimiento en circulares proporcionándose así misma aire, el camino rápido le produjo una oleada de calor. Trató de calmar el ritmo de su corazón inhalando y exhalando aire, sopló al viento. Estaba decidida, tocó levemente la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, la joven frunció el ceño y volvió a tocar, nada aún. Pensaba así misma que quizás no había nadie o probablemente se había ido. ¿Quién era y a quién buscaba? Volvió a tocar una tercera vez pero ahora un poco tosca y del otro lado de la puerta de escuchó uno gruñido. Ella sonrió satisfecha, sin duda alguna llegó temprano.

– Pasa .- habló una voz fuerte y seria. La joven de nuevo tomó aire y giró de la perilla entrando a una hermosa oficina con una asombrosa vista al frente. Quedó boquiabierta ante tal majestuosidad. Pero a los segundos volvió en si, miró hacia enfrente y no había nadie o eso parecía hasta que alguien quien estaba detrás del escritorio giró la silla en dirección de ella. Malditamente guapo. Lo seguía estando, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su porte seguía siendo el mismo, perfecto y al margen, la joven se mordió el labio ante él. Si, era Draco Malfoy.

– ¿Qué quieres Granger?.- la sacó de su mundo haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara a mil, no podía ser que ese tipejo la controlará así de la nada, ella era Hermione Granger y ella lo controlaba no él a ella.

– Vengo hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.- Hermione ladeo su cabeza y Draco Malfoy entendió lo que le trató de decir, inmediatamente se paró y le arrastró la silla, Hermione Granger se acomodó en la silla y Draco se recargó en el escritorio frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, esperando algún comentario de la castaña quien lucía impecablemente hermosa, sus cabellos lacios y perfectos, su rostro como el de un ángel y sus bellas mejillas rosadas desde...

– Pensé que ya habíamos dado por terminado ese tema Granger.-

– Lo sé, también lo di por terminado pero no puedo, al menos es imposible darlo por terminado.-

– ¿A qué te refieres?.- los ojos mercurios del rubio fijó severamente sus ojos ante la castaña. Hermione le entrelazo sus dedos para pasar desaparecido sus nervios. Lo que iba a decir estaba fuera de contexto. Una vez más inhalo y exhalo y soltó la sopa.

– Estoy embarazada.- la mujer se ruborizó un poco, sentía el coraje consigo misma por no protegerse y es que estando en pleno siglo XXI a la gran bruja Hermione Granger nunca le pasó por la cabeza cuidarse cuando tenía sus encuentro con Draco porque sí, Hermione y Draco tenían encuentros pasionales y todo había comenzado cuando el matrimonio de Hermione con Ronald Weasley se estaba viniendo al caño, ya no había la misma pasión de antes, estaban juntos por costumbre, apenas y se soportaban cuando el otro hablaba o tenían el mínimo roce entre ellos, Ronald estaba fastidiado de que su mujer porque Hermione Granger ante la sociedad y Merlín era su esposa, pero ese matrimonio ya estaba tóxico así que cada uno buscó por sus lados a ver si la vida les daba un poquito de suerte y vaya que acertó con Hermione, en cambio con Ron, estaba más dedicado a generar dinero y empleo, su vida no estaba para complicársela de nuevo con un nuevo matrimonio, nadie la aseguraba que sería mejor que el anterior.

En cuanto a Draco, Draco tenía una bonita vida, después de la Guerra Mágica duro un poco más del año y medio para limpiar su nombre y el de su madre, su padre fue un caso perdido que desgraciadamente obtuvo su muerte en Azkaban, una verdadera tristeza para los Malfoy pero no del todo pues al año de la muerte de su padre contrajo nupcias con una mujer bellísima y de alta sociedad, una verdadera muñeca de porcelana. Perfecta en todos los aspectos y justo lo que quería su padre, una chica sangre pura para Draco. Su nombre, Astoria Greengrass. Draco no podía estar más agradecido de la vida, Astoria era una joya bellísima y él daba todo por ella, desafortunadamente a la vida no le estaba gustando como le iba a Draco con Astoria. Cuando Astoria supo de su embarazo con Malfoy, todos los medios enloquecieron incluso los del mundo Muggle pues cabe mencionar que Draco manejaba acciones tanto en el mundo Mágico como en el Muggle y era reconocido en ambos, siguiendo con la noticia del primer Malfoy, iba todo excelente hasta que Astoria le sucedió lo inesperado, un aborto. Astoria tuvo un aborto de emergencia pues el feto estaba creciendo fuera de la matriz y por ende era una situación de vida o muerte para Astoria por lo que al final Draco optó por salvarle la vida a su mujer y seguir intentando tener de nuevo un hijo y cómo se lo propuso lo hizo, a los 5 meses se volvió a anunciar que el matrimonio Malfoy esperaba a su hijo, Draco estaba tan feliz y a la vez sobre protector que en ningún momento se separó de Astoria incluso pidió llevar su trabajo a la mansión que ambos tenían, durante él embarazo de Astoria se vinieron las complicaciones fuertes como, debilidad, anemias, faltas de apetito, pérdida de peso y un sinfín de malestares malignos tanto para ella como para el bebé y por más que suplicaban a Astoria que se alimentará no sólo por ella por el hijo que estaba entre sus entrañas, le parecía importarle muy poco reacción que hizo enfurecer a Draco sin reclamarle ni nada, simplemente le sonreía y ella lo detestaba. Hacía muchos corajes y en uno de ellos un sangrado feroz se le vino, la mujer pedía auxilios y en cuanto llegaron los elfos la atendieron, comunicándose con una señora Partera que había recibido a la familia Malfoy, pero cuando Astoria dio a luz, su pequeño hijo venía muerto, y murió porque el pequeño se había enredado parte del cordón de su madre alrededor del cuello y este al no poder zafarse falleció y no solo él, sino que también el amor que Draco le tenía a Astoria.

El encuentro de Draco y Hermione se dio cuando ambos coincidieron en una fiesta que el Ministerio de Magia organizaba todos los años en memoria de los caídos en la Guerra, algunos ojos al principio miraban con malos ojos a Malfoy pero a él, un comino les importaba. Llevaba una relación tranquila con Potter, pues

Potter era el marido de su mejor amiga del colegio, Pansy Parkinson, no era relación perfecta entre amigos, no. Ambos habían dicho que si se toleraban era por Pansy no porque en realidad lo hicieran, así de simple era.

Su "relación" con Hermione fue más o menos así, se conocieron en aquella susodicha fiesta, Hermione estaba harta de su cabello largo y en ese entonces tomó la opción de cortarlo a los hombros, justamente ese día de la fiesta en el Ministerio. Traía un vestido beige largo y ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello tenía ondas, un maquillaje muy natural y unos labios rojos carmín, sin duda alguna atraía mucho la atención.

Llegó sola a la fiesta, su "marido" había decidió no acompañarla para ir a Francia a cerrar un trato, con todo lo que su familia le rogó que fuera porque para ellos era muy importante, el pelirrojo sin corazón se negaba una y otra vez hasta que cumplió con lo que dijo, que no iría y así fue. La tristeza era evidente en Molly Weasley y Hermione lo sentía, no se quiso acercar porque no quería ser cuestionada por su suegra y si, siempre la cuestiona el por qué aún no tenían hijos, tanto como Hermione y Ron cambiaban los temas para no hacer sentir mal a su madre. Definitivamente la relación de ambos se iba al caño.

Habían pasado exactamente 4 semanas y medias en las que Hermione no había visto a los Weasley, y el hecho de escuchar a Kingsley nombrarlos cuando llegaron hicieron que Hermione se diera la vuelta y se ocultará entre la barra, al final de cuentas nadie sospecharía nada con su nuevo cambio de look.

No tomó más que un jugo de naranja, la bebida no era lo suyo así que estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había tomado lugar a su lado.

– Un martini en las rocas, muy cargado.- exigió el joven, Hermione sin voltear a verlo rotó los ojos. Tenía sus sospechas de quién podría ser. Por su parte Draco había decidió sentarse al lado de la que probablemente podría ser la mujer más bella, y bella porque el cínico quedó hipnotizado con las caderas y la mini cintura de la mujer que estaba sentada en una de las bancas frente a la bar. Ni en sus sueños más profundos hubiese pensado que se trataría de Hermione Granger.

Cuando Draco giró a verla Hermione lo había hecho primero esperando ver su reacción, y Draco giró. Cuando la miró con las mejillas rosadas, sintió un hueco en el estómago al igual que cuando vio su cara burlesca y esa sonrisa que le nació. Algo le había pasado a Draco.

– ¿Tú?.- exclamó el sorprendido.

– Sí, yo.- Hermione puso su brazo en la barra y su cabeza la apoyo en la palma de su brazo sin quitarle la mirada a Draco quien lucía impecable. El barmen le entregó la bebida a Draco y este agradeció volviendo a girarse con Hermione.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?.- bebió un sorbo.

– Yo también fui invitada, recuerda quién los salvó al final de cuentas.- el rubio rotó los ojos ante la "arrogancia" de Granger.

– ¿Qué?.-

– Nada, nada. ¿Y Weasley? No es bien visto que vengas a una fiesta en el Ministerio con motivo al agradecimiento del famoso trío dorado sin tu adorado esposo.-

– No estamos juntos.- Hermione se dio cuenta del error cometido y volvió aclarar. – Es decir, si lo estamos, pero ahorita mismo no.-

– Lo entendí Granger.- dijo Draco sonriendo, había escuchado cierto rumores de que la pareja Weasley - Granger se estaba separando pero de la boca de ella se confirmó.

– No es lo que piensas.-

– ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué pienso Granger?.- se acercó él.

– En tus negocios, tu fortuna, tu éxito, tu madre, Astoria... un momento, no es bien visto que usted tenga las intenciones de coquetearme Señor Malfoy.- Hermione arqueo una ceja, le devolvió la jugada y si Draco al igual que ella iba solo. Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. – ¿Y la esposa de Draco? ¿Dónde está? No la veo.- le susurró Hermione por lo bajito haciendo un tipo de contacto con él sin querer al rozarle una pierna. Draco le lanzó una mirada feroz, nadie le decía nada sobre su relación o su vida, nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo pero esa Granger lo había hecho.

– Vayamos a otro lugar y te cuento todo.-

– Mis suegros están en la mesa de la puerta, me verían y seria fatal.-

– Por la puerta trasera Granger.- Hermione sonrió y accedió. Ambos se fueron de allí sin pasar desapercibidos.

La sonrisa de Hermione era evidente, después de casi 6 meses sin ser tocada por Ron, sentía que esa noche se sentiría adorada por aquel hombre rubio quien una vez que salieron del lugar, la tomó de la muñeca y desaparecieron al departamento donde Draco se estaba quedando. A diferencia de Draco, ya no mantenía relaciones con su mujer pero no por eso ya no las tendría, todas las noches traía a su departamento a alguna mujer que le llenará la pupila y así sacar parte de su hombría con ellas. Él jamás hubiera soportado 6 meses sin tener relaciones como lo había hecho Hermione.

Draco soltó de golpe la muñeca de Hermione y se dirigió a su mini bar aflojándose la corbata.

– ¿Quieres un trago?.-

– No gracias.- Hermione miraba como Draco vaciaba en aquella copa un poco de vino tequila y lo bebía en menos de un segundo. Haciendo al final del trago una nueva y un estrepitoso "Ah" de satisfacción. –¿Me contarás?.-

– Estoy entre hacerlo o no.- se acercó a ella quedando a un brazo de ella de distancia.

– Entonces, regrésame a la fiesta, al menos allá si está "divertido".- Malfoy giró la cara y rió con cinismo, mordiéndose el labio. Calmó su risa y le dedicó una mirada.

– ¿Ah si que te quieres divertir Granger?.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza no hubo necesidad de contestar, sentía sus mejillas arder de la... ¿vergüenza o exitación? Que le causaba Malfoy en ese preciso momento.

– ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos y te cuento mi desgracia?.-

– Define "divertirnos".-

– Interprétalo como gustes.- le susurró éste mordiendo su lóbulo. Le impregnó unos besos suaves y delicados en su cuello. Tomaba de su cuello su aroma e inundaba sus fosas nasales de esté. Sonrío para si cuando vio que la piel de ella se le erizaba al contacto de sus caricias, definitivamente ella necesitaba que alguien la tocase.

– ¿Hace cuánto?.-

– No más de seis meses.-

– Carajo.-

Draco Malfoy subió el vestido de Hermione dejando a su vista sus piernas, la alzó un poco poniendo a sus lados sus piernas. No se permitió besarla en ningún momento, devoró su cuello como si necesitará alimentarse, lo besó, le dio pequeños mordiscos provocándole una que otra marca, de la boca de ella salió un pequeño grito de ¿dolor ó placer? Y por último lamió las zonas donde le había dejado alguna marca, ni él ni ella podían controlarse, era inevitable. Tanto así era el deseo de ambos que no se dieron cuenta de en qué momento llegaron a la habitación de Draco, él deslizó por el hombro de Hermione el tirante del vestido y comenzó a besar su hombro y volvía a su cuello, había probado varios cuerpos pero el de ella era único y especial.

Mientras devoraba su cuello a mordidas y lamidas, subió sus manos por sus piernas y parte de la espalda, buscando algún zipper para quitarle ese vestido que en ese momento les estorbaba a ambos. Y vaya que lo encontró, atrajo hacía él el cuerpo de ella y bajaba el zipper muy aprisa. Tan perdido estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando él estaba debajo del cuerpo de Hermione, ella sentada sobre su abdomen permitiendo que Draco siguiera con sus besos por su cuello. Mordía su labio soportando parte del placer, al igual que Draco no se permitiría besarle los labios, solo era sexo se decía en su mente una y otra vez, solo era eso.

Draco bajo con sus manos los tirantes y parte del vestido, dejando a su vista lo que podría ser definitivamente la mejor vista de su propio mundo, los senos de Hermione Granger.

"Medianos, redondos y perfectos", él lo pensó y al rozarlos, notó el endurecimiento de sus pezones y sin pensarla más, devoró de ellos tal cual como un pequeño lo haría, besó, lamió mordió y succionó arrancándole a la mujer gemidos de placer. Sin duda alguna Hermione era lo mejor en ese momento. Una vez que la torturó con sus senos, la recostó en la cama, lucía perfecta, Draco hizo una sonrisa ladeada y termino de bajar por completo su vestido y sus bragas, tal pareciera que la mujer estuviera lista para entregarle el cuerpo a alguien porque no traía un conjunto completo de brassier y en ese momento el rubio agradeció el hecho de que ella no lo llevara puesto. Se separó un poco de ella, comenzó de desabotonarse y quitarse la camisa, desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón a los segundos cayó al suelo, se subió a la cama y la castaña ya lo estaba esperando con ambas piernas abiertas, de cierta manera le estaba invitando a entrar en ella. Draco manipuló muy poco el sexo de Hermione antes de entrar en ella, una vez lista puso ambos brazos alrededor de ella, sujetándose así mismo y entró.

Duro, caliente y vibrante, así se sentía una parte de Draco dentro de Hermione, parte que la estaba volviendo loca, quería gritar como una, sentía que sus gemidos no eran lo suficiente para describir toda la exitación que estaba recibiendo, cada vez que el muchacho la penetraba un poco fuerte un gritito y un pequeño jalón a las sábanas daba, no quería que él se acabará, no quería que se separará.

La noche que debió ser una reunión amistosa para todos en especial para ambos se volvió en una noche de sexo y solo eso. Experimentaron que los aromas y los cuerpos ajenos eran los mejores, experimentaron que el único sentimiento que sentían entre ambos era el deseo de saciarse uno al otro, experimentaron el "amor" de otra manera y sobre todo, esa noche experimentaron que podían ser los perfectos amantes.

Esa noche Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían comenzado uno de sus probablemente encuentros pasionales, sin importarles el dolor que quizás provocarían a sus respectivas "parejas", estaban jugando con fuego.


	2. Negación

Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron ante la confesión de Hermione, ¿acababa de escuchar bien?, Hermione está embarazada. ¿De mi? Comenzó a ponerse pálido y sentía que pronto sus piernas fallarían. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil y no se protegió? "Idiota", se llamó así mismo. Volvió a mirar a Hermione quien lucía tranquila, pues si, enganchó al mago más rico del Mundo Mágico y Muggle con un hijo, un bastardo porque nacería fuera del matrimonio Malfoy, debía de ser Astoria quien le diera a su primer hijo no ella, no Granger, no esa repudiable Sangre sucia.

Mientras él pensaba el odio que le estaba por dar a la castaña, ejercía fuerza en sus manos, quebrando una copa de vidrio que fue la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ... ¿y bien?.-

– ¿Bien qué? No te das cuenta del error que cometimos, ese, ese, bastardo no puede ser mío.- Draco señaló con su dedo índice el vientre aún plano de la mujer, sacándola de sus casillas y haciendo que está se parará en seco del asiento.

– ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo te atreves Draco Malfoy a difamarme de esa manera? Con el único hombre con él que he estado es contigo...-

– Y Weasley, él es tu marido. No dudo que te hayas embarazado de él y decir que es mío para obtener alguna parte de mi fortuna, pues estás muy equivocada Hermione.- Draco no hablaba, gritaba, escupía todo el veneno que un buen Slytherin podía hacer. Hermione en ningún momento se doblegó y no se permitió llorar aunque por dentro estuviera destruída. Lucía firme y serena, convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

– Yo ya no tengo nada con él y ese tema no te incumbe, vivo muy feliz sin depender de nadie..-

– Dependes de mi sexo y quieres hacerlo de mi dinero.-

– No, no te creas tan importante.-

– No sabes con quién te has metido.-

– Yo sólo venía avisarte que estaba embarazada y no está en mis planes tener a un bastardo como tú.- ¡Oh mi Dios! Hermione se había referido a su hijo como un digno bastardo, ¿le causaría algún tipo de dolor el haberle nombrado así? La cara de Malfoy se tornó rojo ante la confesión de la castaña, le dolió lo que quizás a la castaña no.

– Entonces no debiste haber venido.-

– Exactamente. No sé porque pensé que le salvarías la vida a tu hijo, pero me equivoqué.-

– ¿A qué te refieres?.-

– Lo abortaré.- le miro ella tan segura, por Dios era una excelente actriz, seguramente esa debería de ser su profesión en el mundo Muggle.

– Por mi haz lo que se te venga en gana, no me perjudiques ni arruines mi matrimonio.- Draco botó una pluma al escritorio dejando perpleja a Hermione quien se tragó las ganas de soltarse a llorar y sólo se limitó a sonreír cómo pudo. No había nada más que hacer ni qué decir así que se levantó del sillón, le lanzó una última mirada a Draco de tristeza, coraje y salió de la oficina.

– ¡Carajo!.- Draco pateó con tanta fuerza el sillón donde ella estaba sentada, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Hermione mataría a un ser inocente? A un bebé, el bebé de ambos. Podría ser un bastardo pero no por eso dejaría de ser su hijo. Estaba triste y se sentía la peor mierda del mundo. ¿Pero qué debía de hacer? ¿Correr tras ella y pedirle el hijo? ¡Sí! Eso debía de hacer, Draco salió echando lumbre por el suelo para alcanzar a Hermione pero fue demasiado tarde, no sabía dónde había agarrado rumbo y se sentía fatal. Volvió a maldecir una vez más y entro de nuevo a la oficina.

Con todo el coraje en el corazón, la tristeza y unas lágrimas a punto de brotarle, Hermione salió volando de allí. Agradeció que el taxista que la había llevado hasta Malfoy aún estuviera esperándola, rápidamente, sin mirar hacia atrás subió al taxi y cambio de ruta hacia su casa. Iba sensible, quería llorar pero no se lo permitía, ¿cómo podría decir eso Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo podía deslindarse así de la nada de una responsabilidad enorme? Eso si que era no tener los suficientes pantalones, pantalones que solo Hermione estaba llevando en todo momento. Empezando el trayecto, Hermione soltó unas lágrimas en silencio para no preocupar al taxista, de las limpió con el dorso de su muñeca, cerró los ojos para reflexionar.

Retroceso.

Estaban en la cama del departamento de Malfoy, habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus días tanto él como ella, habían caído rendidos, Draco estaba acostado mirando el techo y Hermione acostada sobre él, ambos cubiertos a la altura de la cintura con una sábana de seda bastante fresca, acariciaba el punto centro de la espalda de la muchacha con el dedo índice haciendo círculos, Hermione se dejaba querer, de pronto ella se alzó para verlo mejor.

– ¿Qué?.- preguntó muy torpemente Draco cuando vio que está se levantó así sin avisar.

– Me dijiste que me dirías lo de Astoria y tú, y por lo que veo no me has contado ni lo más mínimo.- la muchacha vio la camisa de botones de Draco, se estiró en la cama para alcanzarla con los dedos y se la puso. No quería que Draco viera más de su cuerpo sin una explicación de lo que pasaba entre él y Astoria. Dobló sus mangas y trato de acomodar sus cabellos, cruzó sus piernas y esperó a que él hablará. – ¡Dime!-

Draco suspiró rendido e hizo una mueca extraña, la miró tan tierna, definitivamente Hermione era un ángel bonito, pues siempre tenía las mejillas rosadas, y cuando sentía vergüenza o coraje estás se tornaban rojas, su piel iba en contraste con su aroma, sus piernas con su cuerpo y su cabello, bueno su cabello desde que ella comenzó a salir con Ron ya era más dominable. Bastante atractiva para se una... Un momento, no podía ni siquiera la pensar en aquella palabra, no sabía con exactitud que le sucedía, simplemente no podía nombrarla así.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?.-

– ¿Y Astoria?.- Draco de nuevo suspiró, Hermione notó que esa no era una conversación que le agradaba a Draco, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a charlar con ella.

– No lo sé.-

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.-

– Se mudó de Londres, imagino a París con algunos de sus amoríos.-

– ¿Enserio?.-

– No, está en casa. Como buena esposa esperando a que regrese de nuevo.-

Tres nudos se le hicieron a Hermione, el primero en la cabeza, ¿qué demonios pensaba antes de meterse con Draco Malfoy? Estaba casado, felizmente casado, su vida había mejorado y su mujer era una mujer bellísima. El segundo nudo en la garganta, no sabía ni que decir ante las palabras de él, se sentía ¿mal? Quizás si, enrollarte con un hombre ajeno no siempre te dejaba un buen sabor de boca y el tercer nudo se le formó en el corazón, porque ella estaba siendo un mal tercio, había escuchado que Draco siempre sobre protegía a su mujer, había escuchado lo mucho que él la adoraba y había escuchado que él daría su vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Escuchar el "Está en casa esperando a que regrese de nuevo. Buena esposa, buena esposa, buena esposa", todo giraba en que ella era la esposa perfecta y ¿Hermione? No, era una cobarde por no afrontar la realidad de su relación con Ron, una cobarde por seducir a un hombre casado, una sucia por meterse con él. Era la peor basura en ese momento.

Ella solamente se limitó a sonreír muy leve, demostrando su vergüenza por estar con él y Draco ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, porque sabía que tanto ella como él estaban haciendo las cosas mal.

– Yo, yo creo que debería irme.- se acercó a él y le susurró en su oído provocándole a Draco una especie de escalofrío, él solo asintió mirando al techo.

Hermione, se mordió un poco el labio y bajo de la cama. Recogió su vestido, sus bragas, sus zapatos y los accesorios que estaban regados por todo el piso, entro al baño para alistarse y en menos de 10 minutos salió vestida, con los tacones en las manos y su bolsa colgada al hombro. No se preocupo por peinarse, el peinado que había traído la noche anterior, Ginny Weasley se había encargado de fijárselo para que nada ni nadie se lo revolviera y vaya que había acertado. No dijo nada, ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego, simplemente salió del departamento de Draco. Se juro que no volvería a cometer ese error de nuevo.

Actualidad.

– Señorita, señorita.- alguien sacudía el brazo de Hermione, abrió los ojos y era el mismo taxista quien la estaba despertando. Se había quedado dormido y no tenían no más de 15 minutos que habían llegado al edificio donde Hermione vivía, con un poco de molestia se incorporó en el asiento, se estiró un poquito y dio un largo bostezo.

– ¿Sí?.- su voz se escuchaba modorra* y sus ojos estaban hinchados, quizás había dormido mucho.

– Ya llegamos.- le sonrió el chofer y de volada se hizo un click en la cabeza de Hermione.

– Oh, si. Lo siento. ¿Cuánto le debo?.-

– 15 euros.-

La muchacha removió entre su bolsa, sacó un poco más de 15 euros y se los entregó al taxista. Bajó y se cubrió aún más con el abrigo. Estaba empezando a caer la noche muy rápido y el frío entraba por doquier, se apresuró a entrar al edificio. Está vez no saludo a nadie al entrar, ni al señor que le abría las puertas, ni al botones, ni a la recepcionista. A nadie. Entro al elevador rápido y tan rápido hizo que el elevador cerrarán sus puertas, lo quería para ella sola.

Llegó al 5to piso, el calor ya se estaba haciendo presente en ella, bajo del elevador y se quitó el abrigo, volvió a buscar en su bolsa y sacó La llaves para entrar a su refugio, cerró su puerta y se mantuvo recargada en ella un rato, arrojó sus zapatos a una esquina y se dejó caer en el sofá, el sofá que tantas veces la vio llorar, el único que la dejaba desahogarse, se sentía bien hacerlo de vez en cuando. Entre lloriqueos Hermione de nuevo cayó en un sueño profundo, imposible despertar con el ruido más fuerte.

Pasada de la media noche, Hermione despertó de su "siesta vespertina", hizo una cara de desagrado porque era señal que ya no dormiría de nuevo, al menos no esa noche. Encendió su radio, se acercó al refrigerador y sin tomar un vaso bebió del cartón jugo, cosa que nunca había hecho, se sentó en la mesa pensando con exactitud ¿qué haré ahora?, unos breves segundos pasaron para que Hermione se levantará y comenzará a buscar cajas de cartones de diferentes tamaños. Empezó a vaciar la alacena, comidas, trastes, mantelería. Con un rollo de papel transparente empezó a cubrir aquellos electrodomésticos a excepción del refrigerador. Una vez empaquetado todo, corrió a su habitación, sacó enormes maletas y empezó a llenarlas de su ropa dejando solamente la ropa de Ron, ropa, zapatos, perfumes, maquillaje todo, todo empacó. "¿Y ahora qué?", necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que la ayudara a mudarse porque si, lo que ella quería es desaparecer de ese lugar, perderse de todo y de todos, que nadie la encontrará jamás, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse el nombre, pero ocupaba a alguien que fuera sumamente discreto, ¿Harry? No, su adorada Pansy era mejor amiga de Draco, ¿Theo? Buen chico, aunque no te delataba te decía pistas y no quería que nadie supiera pista de ella, ¿Blaise? No, definitivamente él no. Todo se le salía de broma en broma. ¡NEVILLE! Si, ocupaba a Neville...

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió lo siguiente;

Neville

¿puedes venir a mi departamento? Es de suma importancia. No te retrases .

Hermione.

Hermione hizo el pedazo de pergamino en una figura de avión, susurró levemente "Que llegue hasta Neville Longbottom" y la figura de avión tomó vuelo hasta Hogwarts, donde aquel muchachito tímido vivía y digo vivía porque Neville había demostrado que era un excelente maestro de Herbología y por ende bajo la dirección de la Profa. McGonagall había sido contratado. En ese momento Neville SI DORMÍA a diferencia de Hermione. El pequeño avión aterrizó en uno de sus oídos.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?.- de un brinco Neville despertó buscando alrededor algo que había sido impactado en su oído mientras este de cubría ambos con ambas manos. Hasta que vio el avión de papel, se estiró un poco para alcanzarlo y en cuanto lo leyó, se paró de inmediato, unos jeans, unos tenis y un suéter bastaron para que se fuera a auxiliar a Hermione.

Por su parte Hermione estaba sentada sobre una enorme caja de cartón, balanceaba el pie hacía adelante en espera de Neville quien no tardó ni más de 10 minutos.

– ¡Neville!.- le sonrió ella y le saludo con un abrazo.

– ¿Estás bien Hermione?.- su sonrisa se borró.

– No.-

– ¿Qué sucede?.-

– Ayúdame a mudarme de esté sitio, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí.-

– Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y Ron?.-

– Prometo que te contaré toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad cuando terminemos el cambio.- la castaña junto sus palmas de la mano en suplica, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible, quería comenzar a vivir otra vida ella junto con su bebé, su adorado bebé.

– De acuerdo, comenzamos.- Neville pasó a su lado y Hermione frotó sus manitas de felicidad. Sabía que Neville no podía y no la iba a traicionar por nada del mundo.

Cuando ya tenían las cosas en la sala, Neville la miró con un gran signo de interrogación ¿a dónde iría?.

– Oye Hermione, ¿a dónde te mudarás?.-

– Australia.- sus ojos brillaron, a Australia ella había mandado a sus padres para protegerlos, a Australia fue para regresarles sus memorias con éxito rotundo, a Australia era el sitio perfecto para criar a su bebé. Necesitaba ir allá. Se agradeció mentalmente por haber mandado a sus padres allí y porque ellos había adquirido una casa para ambos. Casa que ya estaba condicionada para magia.


	3. Confesiones

Una vez que terminaron de mover sus cosas a Australia ambos cayeron rendidos al sofá, había pasado dos horas, ambos agradecían infinitamente a la magia por haberlos ayudado en esta ocasión. Con exactitud eran las 3:17 a.m. y Neville había dormido apenas 4 horas y su clase empezaría a las 8, "Tengo tiempo" pensó a si mismo.

– Hermione, ¿me dirás qué pasó con exactitud?.- Se mordió la mejilla internamente e hizo una mueca de lado.

– Estoy embarazada Neville.-

– Eso es asombroso Hermione, felicidades. No puedo esperar a ver a Ron para felicitarlo.- la alegría inundaba a Neville pero no a Hermione, quien bajo la mirada cuando está le confesó de su próximo embarazo, haciendo que Neville notará el cambio en ella. – ¿Qué sucede?.-

Alzó su rostro con una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla, no tenía vergüenza lo que le iba a confesar, tenía miedo que él la juzgará como Draco lo hizo.

– En realidad, no espero un hijo de Ron.-

– ¿Qué dices Hermione?.-

– Es, es...- tragó hondo y dio un fuerte respiro. – Es de Malfoy, Neville. Estoy embarazada de él.- El muchacho se llevó la mano a la barbilla, no podía creer que Hermione llevando consigo misma aquel anillo que la hizo unir su vida con la de Ron le había traicionado de tal manera, pero tuvo compostura, y calló. Quería escuchar su versión.

– Pero Hermione, estás casada y Malfoy también.-

– Lo se Neville, pero me sentía muy sola. Ron y yo ya no compartíamos el hogar no más del año, hubo muchas distancias, peleas e insultos entre nosotros. Ya nos estábamos volviendo tóxicos y no podía vivir así.- Neville se acercó abrazarla y le regaló el mejor de los abrazos, uno cálido y con sinceridad en su tope, agradeció infinitamente por el acto.

– ¿Lo sabe Malfoy?.- aún seguían abrazados pero fue ella quien rompió el lazo.

– Sí, pero piensa que es de otro. Que solo me enrede con él para adjudicarle un hijo.-

– ¿Y Ron?.-

– ¿Por qué crees que me mudé? Neville no quiero que nadie a excepción de ti se entere de todo esto, no quiero estar para nadie salvo para ti que me has demostrado mucho apoyo y aquí estaré contigo y en cuanto a Ron, pediré el divorcio, será lo más correcto.-

– Creo que sí, te prometo Hermione que de mi boca no saldrá nada de ti, ni de tu hijo, ni de este lugar. Quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas porque eres mi mejor amiga, y haz hecho mucho por mi, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy hoy contigo y me siento muy feliz porque próximamente serás madre y serás la mejor.-

– Basta Neville, que ando muy muy sentimental.-

– ¿Cuánto tienes?.-

– No más de 9 semanas.-

– Apenas es un frijol.- Ella rió ante el comentario tan ocurrente de su amigo, y así siguieron hasta que terminaron de acomodar todo, de nuevo agradecieron a la magia por un favor más. A las 5 a.m Neville se despidió de la mujer para de nuevo volver a dormir mínimo una hora y media, la mudanza era algo terriblemente agotador.

El día viernes cualquier trabajador lo espera con ansías para salir del trabajo corriendo y llegar a sus hogares para estar con su familia y/o amigos, desvelarse un poco, salir en fiestas y para que el lunes se presentarán con el mejor ánimo de todos. Draco Malfoy miraba desde su gran ventana como salían los trabajadores, sus trabajadores echando fiesta y arguendes, gritándose unos a otros los planes y así, Draco bufó celoso y cerró la cortina de golpe. Él no amaba los viernes, no los amaba porque cada vez que llegaba a su hogar en donde Astoria lo esperaba siempre hacia la misma escena de la víctima, no los amaba porque los viernes, eran los viernes especiales con Hermione, salían a todo el mundo disfrazándose de diferentes personalidades, adoptando acentos extraños y graciosos, eran los viernes especiales. Si tan solo esa mujer supiera cuánto Draco la amaba, no se desharía del hijo de ambos.

Retroceso

– Hoooola.- llegaba Draco Malfoy a la puerta de su oficina, recargándose en el arco de madera y con su sonrisa ladeada. Hacía que Hermione dejará de hacer aquello que estuviera haciendo para que está lo mirará de una forma tan exquisita que solamente ambos entendía. Ella se paraba para acercarse a él y él cerraba la puerta y un hechizo silencioso para que nadie escuchará nada. La abraza de su pequeña cintura y se sentía tan poderoso al ver que ella le llegaba debajo de su barbilla aún con tacones. Le encantaba el aroma de su shampoo, la sedosidad y suavidad de su cabello, los rulos que se hacía en las puntas, la manera en que ella ladeaba el cabello pero luego caía en cuenta, ella solo estaba con él porque él le ofreció el mejor sexo y él lo sabía. Sentía una tristeza por sí mismo pero ni modos, la tenía y no podía quejarse.

– Y dígame señor Malfoy, ¿a dónde iremos?.- Hermione le desbarataba el nudo de su corbata y los botones primero de la camisa.

– ¿Qué acento raro quieres aprender?.-

– Vayamos a Colombia, ese acento...- tronó sus dedos. – Tú entiendes.-

– Mm, nada mal. Entonces vayamos a Colombia. Pasó por ti a las 7:30 no habrá 5 minutos más de espera. ¿Entendido?.-

– Está bien Draco.- le sonreía ella.

Actualidad

– Hey men.- una voz varonil le sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco se giró sobre sus tobillos con las manos en los bolsillos y alzó las cejas.

– ¿Qué quieres Blaise?.-

– Es viernes amigo, vamos a las Tres Escobas.-

Draco hizo una mueca de negatividad y negó con la cabeza. Había algo que a Blaise no le cuadraba.

– ¿De cuándo acá dejaste las salidas los viernes con tu "misteriosa mujer".- Draco lo fulminó con una mirada penetrante que a muchos les daría miedo sin embargo Blaise soportó aquella mirada.

– ¿De qué hablas Blaise?.-

– Seamos honestos amigo, soy el único que se ha percatado de tus escapadas.- Draco se puso pálido, tan pálido que la sangre se había ido a sus pies o eso sentía. Según ambos eran muy cuidadosos y se fugaban disfrazados.

– ¡Está miando fuera del tiesto!.- La sonrisa de Blaise hizo enfurecer aún más a Draco.

– ¿Qué demonios hacías allí?.-

– Tomó cursos de Estudios Muggles...-

– Me has estado espiando.- Draco lo tomó por el cuello, su furia aumento demasiado.

– Cálmate Draco, no le diría nada a nadie.-

Draco se calmó un poco y soltó del cuello a Blaise poco a poco, acomodó su cuello y lo giró.

– Era Granger, ¿cierto?.- Draco asintió y Blaise chasqueó la lengua. – Está casada amigo...-

– Lo sé Blaise.- arrastró sus palabras.

– Y tú también amigo.-

– Gracias por recordármelo Blaise.-

– Un placer.- sonrió su amigo.

– Y ahora afirma que está embarazada de mi.-

– Maldita seas Draco, ¿cómo pudiste follarte a la esposa de otro? ¿Astoria lo sabe?.-

– No y no se te ocurra bromear con eso.-

– ¿Cuándo te enteraste?.-

– Hoy por la tarde. Vino a verme y a decírmelo.-

– ¿Y qué pasó? Draco habla.-

– Le dije una estúpides, de que él hijo de ella no era mío.-

– Idiota. Búscala.-

– No, no recuerdo su dirección además lo abortará.- Draco se dejó caer en el asiento e inclinó el respaldo y se "relajo". Acariciaba el puente de su nariz y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Su mejor amigo estaba peor que una mujer, peor que Pansy, peor que Astoria. Eufórico y gritón.

– Basta Blaise.-

– Tienes que buscarla y tomar al hijo. No permitas que ella lo mate. Draco date cuenta que Astoria no puede darte hijos y ahorita que se te presento la oportunidad...

– ¿Y si no es mi hijo?.-

– Cierto, esperemos a que nazca. ¿Cuánto tiene?.-

– Ni siquiera eso le pregunté.-

– Vete a la mierda Draco.-

Blaise pateó la pata del escritorio y salió techando palabrería obsena, sin duda alguna Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un imbécil.


	4. Síntomas varolines

Eran aproximadamente las 3:21 de la madrugada del sábado, Draco se encontraba en el piso del baño agarrado del w.c a causa de náuseas ¿qué habrá comido para sentirse así? La cabeza le daba vueltas, las náuseas no cesaban y el vomito se hizo presente. Pobre Draco, si tan solo supiera.

Retroceso

Una vez que Blaise se había ido de su oficina, lo pensó bien, ¿y si ella si estaba embarazada de él? ¿Le daría alguna oportunidad? No, definitivamente no, escogería la opción de Blaise, tomar al niño y criarlo él mismo sin su despreciable madre. Si eso haría y eso le diría, Draco se levantó en breve del asiento, tomó su túnica y ya estaba a unos pasos de salir cuando de pronto apareció en la puerta Astoria con un hermoso vestido a media pierna verde olivo y su cabello rubio atado a una coleta alta. Su rostro mostraba tristeza y preocupación.

– Astoria.-

– Hola Draco.- le sonrió levemente ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

– Te echo de menos.- sus palabras venían acompañadas de unos pucheros y una que otra lágrima. Draco se acercó a ella y le abrazo, Astoria le correspondió y se aferró demasiado a él. – No puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero que vivas atado a mi, a alguien que no puede darte hijos, no puedo permitirme eso.-

– Astoria, mírame.- le levantó la cara con sus manos haciendo que ella lo mirará. – No me alejaré por nada del mundo de ti.-

– Júralo, júralo que por nada y nadie del mundo lo harás.-

– Lo juro Astoria.-

"Mentiroso" una voz en su interior le llamaba así, se estaba engañando que viviría feliz con esa mujer que no podía darle hijos, Astoria era un caso perdido, pero el pensaba que quizás podrían adoptar o utilizar algún método muggle pero ella se negaba, quería a su hijo en su vientre. Dentro de ella. Draco abandonó en algún rincón de la oficina toda oportunidad de ir a buscar a Granger para hablar con más tranquilidad del futuro del bebé que ella esperaba para irse con una Astoria dolida por su condición, al salir, Blaise vio a su amigo irse con su mujer tomados de la mano, el rostro de ella mostraba felicidad pues ya había recuperado a su amado él de el, mostraba dolor. Dolor porque no la vería más. Blaise solo negó con la cabeza y no se quiso ni acercar a la pareja.

– ¿A dónde vamos?.-

– A la mansión, tu madre preparó tu cena favorita. ¿No te emociona eso Draco?.-

– Si, mucho.- fingió y ambos entraron a la chimenea donde unas llamas verdes los devoraron y los dejaron en la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy. Allí fue donde Draco tuvo el primer síntoma. Náuseas.

– Astoria, Draco, que bueno es volver a verlos juntos.- su madre salió de la estancia y se acercó a ambos para recibirlos con un abrazo, miro detalladamente a Draco y le tomó la cara con sus mano. Lucía bastante pálido.

– Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?.-

– Si madre, no te preocupes. Ha de ser el trabajo. Me tiene agotado.- apartó su mano de la de Astoria y tomó la de su madre para besarle. Narcissa le sonrió al igual que Draco lo hizo, se separó de él y abrazo a Astoria y juntas caminaron al comedor. Draco abanicó con su mano para poder agarrar un poco de color. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

La cena estuvo tranquila, no hubo reclamos como lo habían meses atrás cuando Narcissa les exigía nietos, está vez fue diferente, cenaron en paz como una familia sin problemas pero Draco no dejaba de pensar en Hermione y hubo varias ocasiones en la que su madre le alzaba la voz o Astoria le pateaba en la espinilla. El mundo estaba centrado en su hijo.

Una vez la cena terminada, Draco y Astoria se levantaron de la mesa, y a suponerse cada quien se iría a sus respectivos hogares, ella a la Mansión que tenía con el en las afueras de Londres y él a su departamento en el puro centro, peor su madre los detuvo antes de dar un paso.

– ¿Por qué no se quedan está noche.-

– Madre, yo...- Draco comenzó a balbucear de nervios.

– Nada Draco, nada es más importante que yo.-

– Tienes razón, tomaré mi habitación.-

– Hijo...- De inmediato entendió la indirecta.

– Vanos Astoria, vayamos a descansar.- la guapa mujer le sonrió a él y a su suegra quién esta última le guiñó un ojo, se apresuró a ponerse a la par de Draco y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta el antiguo cuarto de él.

Una vez que entraron, Astoria se lanzó sobre él y lo besaba, necesitaba llenarse por completo de él, lo había extrañado a montones y no podría vivir sin él un día más. Se sentía incompleta pero Draco no correspondía como ella quería el beso, estaba triste y se miraba cansado.

– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya no te gustó?.- Draco quitó de su cuello las manos de ella.

– Astoria, estoy muy agotado, quiero dormir.-

– Pero...

– Por favor, mañana desafortunadamente trabajo.-

– Puedo ir contigo.-

– No, Blaise irá conmigo. ¿Entendido?.- ella asintió y Draco se movió de su lado para vestirse. Realmente se sentía cansado y mareado, algo había comido para sentirse así.

Toda la noche Draco se la pasó removiéndose en la cama, los mareos se hicieron a cada minuto más frecuentes al igual que las ganas de vomitar, se levantó al menos 10 veces y cuando se canso de estar levantándose tomó el cesto de la basura y lo puso a su lado, cerró los ojos parecía que todo se había calmado, ya estaba agarrando sueño cuando de pronto las naúseas aumentaron, salió corriendo al baño y allí pasó toda la noche, pegado a ese W.C.

Actualidad

– ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?.- Astoria se acercó de inmediato a él, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos, temblaba, tenía frío y de repente calor, la cabeza le zumbaba, las náuseas volvieron y cuando menos pasó, Draco se desvaneció entre sus brazos. En la recámara había un Draco desmayado en los brazos de una joven bella quien gritaba como loca.

Astoria llegó de inmediato junto a un elfo que habitaba en su mansión desde años atrás, Ollie.

– ¿Qué pasó Astoria?.- Narcissa entro sin pedir permiso y se puso a lado de ambos, acarició su rostro y le palmeaba las mejillas.

– Draco, Draco, hijo mío. Despierta.- pero no hubo respuesta alguna. – Ollie, por favor pide un médico de inmediato. Astoria ayúdame a mover a Draco a la cama.-

Ollie salió disparado a buscar a un medimago lo más cercano a la mansión y ambas mujeres con sus varitas empuñadas subieron a la cama a Draco, Narcissa lloraba de miedo, temía que algo malo le sucediera a su hijo. Lo miraba tan pálido, no le encontraba algún signo, quizás se debía al nerviosismo que traía. Bastaron 10 minutos para que apareciera un medimago en plena bata de dormir, gordito y chaparrito. Con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo. Ya estaba adulto y era el médico de la familia Malfoy.

– Doctor Davie, pase, pase. Revise a mi hijo.-

– Cálmese Sra. Malfoy, todo estará bien.- las palabras de aquel médico tranquilizaron un poco a Narcissa como a Astoria, se colocó a su lado, empezó a revisar a Draco tomándole el pulso en su muñeca, tomó su presión, checo su ritmo cardiaco, revisó sus pupilas, su boca, el interior de sus oídos, al parecer estaba bien.

– ¿Y bien?.-

– ¿Qué cenó el Sr. Malfoy?.-

– Cenó una ensalada, no quiso el plato fuerte.- habló Astoria mirando a su suegra con confusión.

– Cierto, rechazó la comida que le había causado algún tipo de náuseas.-

– ¿Náuseas? Sra. Astoria, ¿está usted embarazada?.-

– No que yo sepa doctor. Si supiera créame que usted sería el primer en saber.-

– Bueno, descartemos esa idea. Quizás bebió algo que le hizo daño, con exactitud no puedo decirle un diagnóstico sin antes hacerle unas pruebas.-

– Pues hágaselas ahorita mismo.- exigió su madre.

– Con gusto Sra. Malfoy pero como vera, no traigo mi equipamiento correcto. Pero llévenlo más tarde a mi consultorio para descartar cualquier cosa, por el momento hay que dejarlo descansar, debió de haber tenido un día bastante agotador. ¿Sí?.- ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, pues ya que, tenían que acatar lo que el médico decía, debían dejarlo descansar y para esto, Narcissa le propuso a Astoria mudarse a la habitación de enseguida, para que estuviera al pendiente de su hijo en cualquier momento, al principio ella no quería apartarse de su esposo, quería estar allí con él pero entendió que debía dejarlo descansar lo más pronto posible. Todos los invitados salieron de la habitación dejando a un Draco Malfoy en la cama. Poco a poquito estaba recuperando su color.


	5. Nombres

Hermione Granger despertó de un humor bonito, se sentía mejor que nunca, sospechaba que quizás no estaba embarazada pues los síntomas aún no le llegaban, se estiró en toda la cama y se quedó contemplando el techo, pensando en cómo sería su hijo, pensando en nombres y qué le diría cuando preguntará por su padre.

El primer punto, imaginaba a su bebé rubio como todo un Malfoy, con unos enormes ojos como los de ella, empezaría a pedir a Dios y a Merlín que su bebé tuviera ojos como los suyos porque teniendo los ojos y la cabellera de Draco, sería imposible borrarlo de su mente. De tez blanca quizás como la de ella y con un tono rojizo en sus cachetitos, le daba cierta ternura y no podía esperar a conocerlo. Aunque no lo había visto, ya lo estaba empezando a amar.

Referente al punto dos, los nombres, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los nombres que se les había designado a los hijos de Draco con Astoria, sabía que era una tradición en familia ponerle a sus hijos nombres de constelaciones, Hermione había ido a comprar un libro de Astronomía ubicando en si la parte de las constelaciones y ninguna le gustó, quería un nombre fresco, un nombre muggle porque su hijo tendría que llevar educación muggle antes de entrar a ¿Hogwarts? Probablemente no, pero aún había tiempo. Había comenzado una lista esa mañana, una lista con dos columnas.

Nombres

Niñas - Niños

* Susie. - * Alex.

* Anika. - * Sebastián.

Empezó a contemplar los nombres, no quería uno difícil, quería uno tranquilo porque aseguraba que su hijo tendría su temperamento "tranquilo".

Era tan difícil escoger un nombre que llegó al grado de pensar en tener 4 hijos, acomodó los nombres respecto a su gusto y al parecer su primer hijo varón sería nombrado Alex, si Alejandro nombre que juntó con el apellido Malfoy, Alejandro Malfoy, sonaba bastante bien. Pero sacudió su cabeza y pensó en Alejandro Granger, de nuevo sacudió la cabeza no quería que nadie la descubriera, no quería que nadie supiera nada, así que tendría que buscarse un nombre para ella también. Siguió con los nombres para su próximo retoño, Anika era el ideal, volvió a juntar su apellido con el nombre y el de Malfoy, los dos quedaba, sin duda alguna ya tenía el nombre para su hijo. Un momento, si ella no quería que nadie supiese de ella tendría que ocultarse así que empezó a pensar en un nombre y un apellido que sonara lo más muggle posible, un nombre que no diera pista de que era ella. Sonrío para si misma, sin querer había pensado ya en su nueva identidad.

Para cuando Draco despertó, ya era medio día, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que volvería a desfallecer, se sentía débil, sin ánimos, con una nostalgia que sabrá Dios el motivo, estaba solo en su habitación pero su soledad no estuvo mucho tiempo con él.

– Draco.- Astoria abrió un poco la puerta y tocó muy leve. – Veo que ya despertaste. ¿puedo pasar?.-

– Adelante.- Se enderezó y pego su espalda al respaldo de la cabecera de la cama, mirando a Astoria con duda. – ¿Qué me pasó?.-

– Te desmayaste, antes de hacerlo estabas muy mal. Vomitabas y asegurabas que traías náuseas, probablemente algo te cayó pésimo en el estómago. Vino el médico a revisarte y nos aseguró que estabas bien.-

– Quizás la lechuga no estaba en buenas condiciones.-

– Estaba fresca, era imposible.-

– Quizás el condimento.-

– No le pusiste condimentos, te producían ascos.-

– Carajo Astoria, estoy diciendo probabilidades no estoy asegurando nada.- Draco se enfureció con aquella bella mujer, no sabía ni el por qué, bueno, quizás sí, la mujer le sacó de sus casillas cosa que era sumamente extraño porque él nunca se enojaba con Astoria y afirmaba que ella era un ángel caído del cielo. Pero ese día Draco la paciencia se le había agotada.

– Hazme el maldito favor y lárgate de mi habitación.-

– Pero Draco...

– Que te vayas ¿o es que no entiendes?. No quiero verte, no quiero ver a nadie, anda. Vete.-

Había algo en Draco, algo que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía, un tipo de magia extraño, que cuando enfureció con Astoria su irá hizo que la sacará contra el viento. La puerta se cerró en sus narices y lloró ante la humillación que había vivido en ese momento. Para su buena suerte, Narcissa iba llegando para saber de una buena vez a que se debía el escándalo.

– Astoria, ¿qué sucede?.- Ella volteó y la vio sobándose la punta de la nariz.

– Draco, no se qué tipo de magia uso y me sacó de la habitación cerrándome la puerta en mi cara.- la mujer consoló a la joven y llamó a su elfina para que le diera algún tranquilizante, ahora sería ella quien entraría al cuarto de Draco para saber con exactitud que tenía. Tocó una vez y no escuchó nada, tocó una segunda vez y alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido de su hijo, sonrió y pasó.

– ¿Draco?.- Cuando la mujer entro vio a su hijo en la cama hecho capullo, cubierto hasta arriba con las sábanas, parecía un niño de 5 años que se ocultaba del monstruo. Narcissa sonrió.

– Mande.- se escuchó su voz debajo de la cobija. Su madre se acercó a él y le destapó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué trataste tan mal a Astoria?.-

– No lo sé, simplemente me hizo enojar, no se que me pasó.-

– ¿Seguro? Astoria me habló de una extraña magia que salió de ti.- Draco abrió los ojos, se paró en su cama y luchó para quitarse la cobija de la cara, una vez que pudo, Draco estaba rojo como un tomate y con el cabello revuelto.

– Eso si que no sé cómo pasó.-

– Sí debes de saber, debe de haber un motivo fuerte.-

– Mamá, simplemente fue mi irá, esa mujer me irritó.- señalaba a la puerta como si ella estuviera escuchando tras de ella.

– Cálmate Draco, hablemos.-

– ¿Cómo? Si me estás tachando que maltraté a una mujer, te estoy diciendo, ella me hizo enojar.-

– Draco ¿qué le sucede a tu comportamiento?.-

– Soy bipolar.

– Mentiras, lo llevas diciendo desde que leíste aquella nota en el periódico de Granger.-

– Baaaah, no me hables de esa mujer.-

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se puso a un lado de su madre quien no tuvo más otra opción que acariciarle la mejilla. Narcissa le dio un beso en la mejilla y este le sonrió.

– ¿Mejor?.-

– Si.

– ¿Traemos a Astoria para que te disculpes?.

– No la quiero ver, no hasta que yo quiera.

– Draco...

– Tengo que ir a la oficina.-

Tan rápido terminó su frase y se incorporó para arreglarse, Narcissa sólo bufó sin remedio, su hijo estaba demasiado raro. Golpeó sus muslos con sus manos y se levantó dejando a su hijo sólo para que se arreglará.

La tarde se iba acercando a la ventana de Hermione, las horas transcurrían rápido, estaba ansiosa, ansiosa porque por fin le dirían qué tal iba su embarazo, se había estado cuidando mucho las últimas 9 semanas. Salió de su casa con unos jeans y un suéter ligero, tomó un taxi y pidió que la llevarán a un estudio de Rayos X y Ultrasonido.

El taxista muy amablemente le abrió la puerta del auto y a su vez la del estudio, agradeció y entró. Un golpe en la cara fue lo que recibió cuando en la sala de espera vio a nada más ni nada menos a un chico parecido a Neville, había olvidado por completo invitarlo. Con razón se sentía taaaaan ligera.

Se acercó a la recepción.

– ¿Nombre?.- preguntó la rubia mujer de cabellos rizados tipo resortes.

– ¿Mi nombre?.-

– Sí señora, su nombre.-

– Ah si, Hermione Granger, disculpe.-

– Mmm, en un momento la pasan señora Granger.-

– Gracias.-

"¿Por qué dijiste Hermione Granger, tonta?".

Tomó asiento y esperó su turno como el resto de las demás mujeres quienes se la comían con la mirada, solo se limitó a sonreírles por incomodidad. Conforme el tiempo transcurría las mujeres pasaban, Hermione estaba a un pelo de quedarse dormida en ese suave sillón cuando una voz varonil le llamó por su apellido.

NA: Antes que nada quisiera pedir una disculpa por los capítulos cortos, mi inspiración andaba enferma (mi inspiración es mi novio) y tuve que cuidar de él, estoy muy emocionada y a la vez muy agradecida con aquellas que me leen y a quienes les agrada mi historia tanto como Wattpad como FF. Casi no actualizo muy seguido aquí sino en Wattpad, les dejo el user para que sigan la historia: _fdagrmz_

Saludos.


	6. Planes

– Señora Granger.-

Escuchó en el subconsciente que estaba despierto, abrió los ojos tan despacio y se encontró con un hombre demasiado atractivo, una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus grande y perfecta dentadura que cuando sonreía se le hacían dos agujeros en cada mejilla. Unos ojos tan bonitos, color avellana que iban en contraste con su piel blanca y su cabello con un moderno peinado levantado de las puntas. Debería de ser algún doctor porque traía consigo mismo una especie de bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿sí?.- habló mientras se estiraba poquito y abría los ojos.

– Es su turno, ¿o no quiere conocer a su hijo?.-

– Disculpe, tenía cansancio.- se levantó del sillón y se puso a un lado del doctor, esperando indicaciones.

– Sígame.-

Camino frente a ella por un largo pasillo bien alumbrado, las paredes blancas y no había ninguna ventana de por medio, sintió un poco de miedo pues sería la primera vez que fuera a un lugar así, bueno si había ido a uno cuando tenía la edad de 10 años y se había caído en la primaria a causa de que un niño llamado Steve Johnson la había empujado de un columpio provocándole una seria fractura en el brazo izquierdo. Llegaron a una puerta, pasó primero y sintió miedo de nuevo al ver la camilla y un sin fin de máquinas, tenía mucho miedo.

– ¿Viene sola o acompañada de su esposo?.- la sacó de su trance y comenzó a llenar un formulario.

– Vine sola.-

– ¿Enserio? ¿Sin ninguna abuela que quiera conocer a su nieto? ¿Sin un papá que se muera por ver a su hijo?.-

– Mis padres están de viaje y no tengo esposo, fue por inseminación artificial.-

– Vaya, ¿dónde se atendió?.-

– En Londres.-

– Bueno, señora... Hermione Granger, mi nombre es Will Barron.- el doctor le sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Bueno, ¿empezamos? ¿Podría levantarse la blusa, Hermione? Sin pena.-

Hermione alzó su blusa y de inmediato sintió un gel frío en su vientre. Para seguido acto el doctor Will le presionó el vientre con una máquina y empezó a dar círculos en su vientre. Miraba por una televisión pequeña, el doctor le movió la pantalla para que ella viera también pero Hermione no entendía nada, sólo miraba formas negras pero eso si, escuchaba un latido que estaba seguro que no era de ella.

– ¿Escucha señora Granger? Es su corazón.- No pudo contener algunas lágrimas que le salieron de su rostro, sin duda alguna, era el corazón de su bebé pero seguía insistiendo que no podía distinguir nada.

– ¿Lo puede ver?.-

– Claro, ¿no lo ve?.- ella negó, entonces el doctor tocó la pantalla y empezó hacer círculos.

– Está parte que estoy señalando, es su cabeza, aún está pequeña, está otra parte es su pierna. Su bebé está muy imperativo pero está muy pequeño usted no lo siente pero vera que a partir de unos meses más lo sentirá a flor de piel.- le guiñó.

– ¿Y se puede saber el sexo del bebe?.-

– Es lo que trato pero no se deja ver, podemos estar seguros que su hijo no será un bebé exhibicionista.-

Hermione rió, volvió a ver a la pantalla y le encantaba escuchar el sonido de su corazón.

– ¿Cuál será su nombre?.-

– Anika o Alex, cualquiera de los dos me gusta.-

– Muy buenos nombres, bueno señora Granger, ya terminamos. Le daré algunas capturas de su bebé.- le limpió el vientre, le ayudó a bajarse la blusa y de la camilla y tan solo Hermione espero un poco de tiempo para que este le diera sus capturas.

– ¿Cuando volveré?.-

– En dos semanas más, esperemos que ahora sí se deje ver.- Hermione asintió, le estrechó la mano y salió del lugar.

Se sentía emocionada, quería anunciar a los 4 vientos la llegada de su bebé, quería compartir su alegría con sus amigos, sus papás y una parte de ella le decía que con Malfoy pero la sonrisa se le borraba cuando pensaba en él pues Draco no lo quería, para él no estaba planeado y para él sería un bastardo. Tenía mucho coraje con él y más coraje tendría si el bebé se pareciera a él físicamente, sólo rogaba a Dios que no fuera un rubio platino. Llegó a su casa, lanzó al aire los zapatos y se recostó en el sofá. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Decirle a Malfoy de la salud de su hijo o simplemente ignorarlo? Sacudió su cabeza lento y sin querer cayó en un sueño.

Draco había llegado a su oficina, había citado a Theo y Blaise, ellos le ayudarían tan siquiera en algo "bueno". No había pasado ni 2 minutos cuando ellos ya estaban de pie en su oficina.

– Draco.- habló Theo con un cierto grado de preocupación, él si que no sabía nada de nada.

Draco lo miró con una mirada que reflejaba coraje y a la vez tristeza, claro que algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Todo bien?.- habló Blaise y Draco negó.

– ¿Astoria otra vez?.- volvió a negar.

– Granger.- y él asintió. Theo lo miró de volada.

– ¿Qué tonterías hablas?.-

– Que te lo diga él.- lo dijo en tono de burla cruzando sus brazos y dejándose caer al sofá. Sin duda alguna disfrutaría la escena. Draco solo le gruño y Theo abría los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta.

– Habla Draco.-

– Hermione está embarazada.-

– Ajá ¿y eso que? ¿Desde cuando le llamas Hermione?.- sin duda alguna Blaise disfrutaba ver la cara de su amigo todo eufórico.

– Theo, Theo...- está vez hablo Blaise en forma de burla. – Nuestro querido amigo no solo se echaba al plato a su querida Astoria sino también a Granger.- Blaise no pudo contener la risa y sin más rió causando molestia a Draco quien no se detuvo a pensar y lo jaló de las solapas del saco.

– Cuida tu boca Blaise.-

– Tranquilo Draco, solo trate de ayudarte.-

– Mucho ayuda el que poco estorba.-

– Ya, ya, tranquilos. Draco suéltalo y dime que lo que está diciendo Blaise es una cruel broma.- Draco soltó a Blaise y negó, no era broma.

– No es broma Theo, desearía que lo fuera.-

– Demonios, ¿y dónde está ella?.-

– No tengo idea, vino un día aquí, me dijo que estaba embarazada, le negué el hijo rotundamente y me dijo que lo abortaría. Que abortaría a mi propio hij...

– Bastardo, es lo que es Draco aunque se escuche mal.- le interrumpió Blaise, Theo estaba seguro que Draco ahora sí se le echaría encima y le daría una golpiza que no olvidaría pero no, no lo hizo porque Theo intervino.

– Blaise, es su hijo.-

– Es un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ¿no se han puesto a pensar lo que dirían Astoria, Cissy y la prensa? Solo te recuerdo que Rita Skeeter ha estado detrás de ti todos estos años.-

– Ya lo sé Blaise, pero me importa un comino lo que diga Astoria, mi madre y cualquiera.-

– ¿Y qué vas hacer?.-

– Recuperar a mi hijo, no a Granger porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-

– Pero...

– Entiende Blaise, ella lo quiere abortar, no permitiré perder otro hijo más, si Astoria lo quiere educar conmigo, que así sea sino, tengo el recurso suficiente para educarlo yo mismo. Pero antes que nada, ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Ayudenme a buscar a Granger y recuperar a mi hijo.-

– ¿Y qué pasará con Granger?.-

– Si la llegan a encontrar, quien sea de los tres un obliviate le deben lanzar.-

– ¿Estás seguro?.-

– Sin duda alguna Theo.-

La noche cayó de volada y cada amigo se retiró a excepción de Draco quien sacó una botella de vino, sirvió un poco y estaba a punto de beber pero este le produjo un asco inexplicable, decidió dejar la bebida a un lado y se puso a pensar dónde debería de buscarla, a donde huyó con su hijo en el vientre, debía admitir que le dolía no tenerla a su lado, de no poder disfrutar el embarazo de ella, se sentía una completa basura al no poder crecer con su hijo, si lo quería y lo deseaba, ya había perdido a varios y no se perdonaría perder a este. Sabía que si lo reconocía, Astoria tendría cierto odio hacia el pequeño pues estaría recordándole la aventura que su esposo tuvo con una "sangresucia", estaba un 100% que su madre lo amaría tal como él lo haría, pero ¿y él? Había dictado lanzarle un obliviate a quién la encontrará primero, se sentía fatal pues le harían borrar los recuerdos que ambos tenían. Oh vaya, algo produjo lágrimas en los ojos de Draco, sin duda alguna estaba triste. Pensar en todo eso le hacía daño. Draco se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a la gran ventana para observar la ciudad de noche, la mejor de las vistas aparte de Hermione sobre él, puso sus manos en el bolsillo y la recordó con su cara de ángel como cuando fue a decirle la noticia de su embarazo, aguanto las lágrimas y se dijo mentalmente; "no más lágrimas para Hermione Granger" , apagó las luces de la oficina y se retiró del lugar hacía su departamento, quería estar más solo.


	7. ¡Por fin!

Había transcurrido las dos semanas exactamente qué el médico le había visto a Hermione, ansiosa por conocer a su hijo, iba con toda la esperanza de que al fin se dejaría ver pero fue en vano, el pequeño no se dejo ver de nuevo, con un corazón un tanto decepcionado por no saber con exactitud de su bebé se marchó a su casa, le habían hecho volver en otras dos semanas más para ahora sí poder conocer el sexo, recurrió a varios métodos caseros que miraba en televisión o que las mismas mujeres que iban a los ultrasonidos comentaban, pero todos fueron en vamos, unos le decían que era niña y otros niño así que la dejo por la paz y esperaría de nuevo otras dos semanas más.

Seguía sin ningún síntoma de embarazada, claramente se le notaba un poco el vientre, tenía un presentimiento de que su bebé sería un bebé pequeño pues no crecía pero las mujeres le decían que en el quinto mes, su vientre de botaría.

De nuevo volvió a la consulta con la esperanza de ahora sí su bebé se dejara ver, ya quería comprarle todo lo que necesitaría tanto él como ella, quería llamarlo por su nombre no decirle "bebe".

Y de nuevo la misma rutina en el consultorio, el doctor le colocó ese gel frío que le produjo por primera vez un escalofrío fatal y exploró de nuevo el vientre de ella.

– ¡Vaya vaya!.-

– ¿Todo bien?.-

– Claro, ahora ya tenemos el gusto de saber el sexo del bebé.-

– ¿Sí?.-

– Hermione, te presentó a Alex, Alex, ella es tu mamá.-

¡Por fin! Después de mucho tiempo el pequeño bebé se dejó ver y no era ni más ni menos que un niño, si un niño Malfoy, las lágrimas botaron de la nada, su felicidad estaba completa, no podía creerlo, en la pantalla se miraba tan pequeñito, se le podía distinguir que tenía la nariz de ella, respingada y la punta levantada, en ese momento el pequeño Alex tenía hambre pues su dedito lo tenía dentro de su boca, está vez estaba más tranquilo que otras veces pasadas, el doctor hizo un pequeño zoom y se pudo medio apreciar que su Alex era un bebé cacheton, tenía ganas de sacarlo de la pantalla y besarle, era asombroso lo que sentía cuando le miraba, ya lo estaba comenzando a amar. ¿Cómo borraría de su vida a Alex? Era imposible. Se limpió unas lágrimas y le sonrió al doctor de felicidad, sin duda alguna nada ni nadie podría quitársela, ni siquiera cuando viera la cara de Ron, porque si, ese día tendría la mala suerte de verlo.

Retroceso

– ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer Hermione?.- le preguntaba una y otra vez Harry, quién mecía de un lado a otro al pequeño James en sus brazos. Harry vivía en el Valle Godric, de había casado con la Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson y ambos eran padres de un niño igual que Harry al que decidieron llamar James. Hermione estaba enamorada de ese pequeño pues era un dulce amor de bebe de escasos siete meses, ella era su madrina y su deber era cuidar de él.

– Si Harry, mi relación con Ronald no fue la mejor que digamos.-

– Pero, tú lo amabas, te morías por él en Hogwarts o... ¿será qué hay otro Hermione?.-

Esperaba la respuesta y claro que la iba a tener cuando entro ni más ni menos que Pansy con Astoria y Malfoy. Era la primera vez que ambos se miraban desde que ella le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo de él, Hermione giró la cabeza a un lado y se mordió un poco el labio. No quería que Draco la viera ni ella verle a él pero ellos eran los padrinos de James por parte de Pansy, mientras que Hermione y Ron por parte de Harry.

– ¿Todo bien?.- anunció Pansy acercándose a Harry para quitarle a James y pasárselo a Astoria para que lo tomará en brazos. Hermione le lanzó una mirada seria a Harry.

– Todo bien, de hecho Hermione y yo saldremos unos 20 minutos, tenemos un asunto que tratar. ¿Cierto?.- se dirigió a ella.

– Sí, todo bien Pansy, te lo regresaré sano y salvo. Vamos Harry.- Hermione frotó sus manos con los hombros de Pansy y se permitió pasar en medio de los tres Slytherin, sin duda alguna Draco se la haría de emoción cuando este no movió su hombro para cederle el paso al contrario, le puso firme y duro y cuando Hermione pasó por su lado se dio un mínimo roce fuerte con él, solo exclamó un inaudible "aush" para sí misma pero por desgracia Draco le oyó y sonrió en tono burlesco. Harry lo vio y fue su turno darle el roce fuerte al él, sin duda alguna lo consiguió y a su vez consiguió una mirada fría y de molestia de parte de Draco, Harry solo se limitó a sonreírle y seguir a Hermione. Salieron al patio trasero, tenían que charlar. Pero antes que nada, cuando Harry estaba nervioso o preocupado solía fumarse un cigarrillo y así se tranquilizaba, le pidió permiso a Hermione fumar uno y ella accedió.

– Ahora si contéstame.-

– No Harry, no hay nadie y no habrá nadie.-

– Pero no entiendo, se querían.-

– Hablas en tiempo pasado, yo no quiero estar atada a él, quiero tener tiempo para mí, estar bien y lo sabes.- Harry asintió, hecho un poco de humo por la boca. – ¿Puedes invitarme una bocada?.-

– ¿Fumas?.- le miro sorprendido.

– No, pero para todo hay una primera vez.-

Harry le pasó el cigarrillo y estaba a punto de probarlo cuando la voz de Draco se escuchó por todo el patio.

– Potter, Granger. No dejaré que mi ahijado esté expuesto a un par de trenes de humo.- Draco los había seguido, él quería saber de qué hablaban los amigos y sin duda alguna obtuvo la respuesta.

– Tienes razón Malfoy.- Harry le quito el cigarrillo a Hermione, le aventó al piso y de un zapatazo lo apago, no le dijo nada a ella ni siquiera un "sígueme", solo entro a la casa dejándolos atrás, Hermione le miró con una mirada feroz y siguió a Harry, pero antes de entrar Draco la tomó del brazo y le apretó.

– ¿Qué se supone qué haces? Estás embarazada.- la regaño entre dientes.

– Suéltame, que lo que más quiero es no estarlo.-

– Ven acá.- Draco la jalo con brutalidad a un pasillo que daba salida a la calle principal, allí nadie los vería, la pegó con fuerza a la pared poniendo sus brazos como barreras.

– Si no querías estarlo no te hubieras metido con varios hombres.-

– ¿Varios hombres? El único hombre fuiste tú, y estúpidamente no me cuide porque pensé que lo hacías tú y ahora tengo que cargar en mi vientre al hijo de un idiota que aborrezco.-

– Cállate Granger que no respondo.-

– ¿Me golpearás? Perfecto, en el vientre para que así puedas tener una ¿sería la tercera o cuarta tumba?.- Draco puso su mano alrededor de ella, no lo apretaba con fuerza pero si le prohibía un poco el paso de oxígeno a Hermione.

– Respeta la memoria de mis hijos, sangresucia y no te atrevas a burlarte de mí dolor, que yo me haré cargo de matar a tu bastardo.-

– Hazlo.- le retó. – Hazlo ya.-

Draco soltó a Hermione sorprendido, no podía creer que existiera tanta maldad por parte de Hermione, el de desearle la muerte a un inocente, Draco sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de ella dejándola sola, cuando estaba segura que no estaba Draco, Hermione se cubrió la boca y lloró, no quería lastimar de esa manera a Draco, no quería lastimar a su hijo, no quería hacer todas las cosas malas que había dicho, amaba a su hijo y lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, su hijo sería quien le devolviera de nuevo la vida.

Sin despedirse de los Potter y de los Malfoy, se fue entre las llamas a su nuevo hogar, hogar que nadie conocía salvo Neville, de nuevo se dejó caer en el sofá y lloró acariciando su vientre y pidiéndole perdón por si había escuchado o sentido la discusión que había tenido con su padre, le dijo cuánto le amaba y que era lo más precioso de su vida y claro que no podía esperar para conocerlo. Un sin fin de disculpas y palabras bonitas le había dicho, sin embargo tenía que descansar, la semana estaría pesada para ambos.

Actualidad

Había llegado muy puntual a la oficina de Aurores en el Ministerio, Harry la miraba desde la puerta, él le había llevado hasta donde Ron estaba, le dio un abrazo y la dejo sola. Ese día Hermione para cubrir un poco su vientre, había optado por llevar un abrigo negro que parecía un hermoso vestido con un cinturón dorado a su alrededor, se agarro el cabello en una coleta y llevaba consigo misma un maletín donde llevaba documentos de divorcio. Tocó la puerta y Ron le abrió.

– Eres tú.- dijo con cara de decepción al verla.

– Lamentó que no haya sido alguna de tus aventuras.-

– No digas tonterías.-

– No digas que las diga.- Hermione pasó a la oficina de Ron sin invitación previa, todo asiento y espero que él tomará asiento frente a ella.

– ¿Ahora que quieres Hermione?.- sacó del maletín un documento y se lo dio.

– Es nuestro divorcio, sería muy amable de tu parte que firmase. Ya no quiero estar aparentando algo que no somos.- Ron rió sarcásticamente y aventó la pluma sobre el papel.

– Estás muy loca.-

– No, no lo estoy simplemente quiero darme el lujo de darle un hijo a otro, darme el lujo de estar en la cama de otro sin tener que estar amarrada a ti, piénsalo Ron, tienes aventuras con varias de aquí a lo que me he dado cuenta, yo ya fui de tu aburrición y claro está que tú también fuiste la mía, así que no tiene caso estar juntos.-

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Fui de tu aburrición?.-

– Claro.- contestó muy segura. – No quise darte hijos porque no quería amarrarme más a ti.-

– ¿Y a quién si se los darás?.-

– A quien sea.-

Ron volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el documento, se tomó el tiempo de leerlo, no protestó nada pues Hermione no pedía nada más que solo su libertad, Ron bufó, tomó de nuevo la pluma y firmó el documento. Se lo aventó frente.

– Toma y ahora aléjate de mi.-

– Gracias, no tengo la más mínima intención de acercarme de nuevo a ti.- Hermione tomó el documento, lo guardo y se puso de pie. Ron la miró extrañado.

– Veo que no perdiste el tiempo y ya le estás dando el hijo a otro.-

– Nunca falles.- le guiñó Hermione y salió, se sentía poderosa, en ningún momento se dejó intimidar por Ron aún cuando esté le hablaba con cierta ironía pesada que otro quizás soportaría menos ella, no era de su agrado estar en la misma habitación con Ron.

Entro al ministerio como una mujer casada y salió de allí como una mujer libre. Sin duda alguna había sido el mejor día de su vida.


	8. Oclumancia

Después de que Hermione por fin obtuviera su divorcio con Ron, ahora sí, había desaparecido de todos, nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera Harry que por más le pedía que le dijera una ubicación exacta Hermione se negaba, se negaba porque no quería ocultar su vientre, lo adoraba, adoraba salir a caminar en las tardes con algo ligero o algo de invierno dependiendo el clima, adoraba su embarazo porque en ningún momento había padecido de síntomas, al principio no le creían que estuviera embarazada por lo bien que andaba.

Se le notaba muy poco el vientre, le leía todas las noches antes de dormir, ultimadamente le ponía Adele, al parecer al pequeño le gustaba o eso creía. Cada día que pasaba lo adoraba, estaba pensando seriamente en volver a tener otro bebé pero claro quería hacer las cosas bien, disfrutar a Alex, conocer a alguien que amará a Alex como ella lo hacía, una figura paterna con quién tendría una bonita y sencilla boda, donde junto los tres formarán una familia y con el paso de los años esa familia fuese aumentando. Enserio Hermione quería lo mejor para su hijo, quería una vida al lado de alguien que los amará. El solo hecho de pensar en Draco la ponía bastante mal, quizás Hermione no haya tenido las náuseas o los vomitos matutinos pero su estado de ánimo cambiaba muy de repente, estaba empezando a creer que era bipolar.

Le lloraba, si le lloraba toda la noche a Draco, acariciaba su vientre y se juraba una y otra vez que se lo sacaría del corazón, que no tenía un perdón alguno el que Draco no los procurará pero no lo hacía por ella no se lo permitía, "¿por qué eres así Hermione?" Se lo preguntaba ella misma día y noche, un día odiaba a Draco y al otro día se sentía bastante mal por alejarlo de su hijo.

Draco, por su parte seguía en pie todo lo que se proponía, seguía viviendo en un matrimonio dónde Astoria solo se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga, no en la persona de la que él se enamoró porque si, Draco la llegó amar con tanta intensidad que antes de Granger, no hubo ninguna mujer más que Astoria, pero la llama del amor se iba extinguiendo y empezó cuando Astoria perdió a sus dos hijos, ella no era mala mujer, al contrario siempre procurará que estuviera bien, alimentación, vestido, en si se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a Draco y no tenía ni la mínima intención serle infiel.

La parte infiel comenzó ese dos de diciembre, cuando él se había topado con Granger, cuando él ese mismo día se había hartado de Astoria y para escapar de ella se fue de su casa, dejándola vestida y alborotada, hecha un mar de lágrimas pues Draco no la llevó cosa que no sólo sorprendió a Hermione sino hasta a los invitados quienes se percataron de la llegada del guapo Malfoy sin la compañía de su mujer.

Estaba oscureciendo y en la oficina de su empresa estaba Draco y Theo, en espera del tercer amigo. Ambos bebían a excepción que Draco bebía agua, pues el olor del vino le producía náuseas.

– ¿Te han estado checando?.- rompió el silencio Theo.

– Sí, pero no encuentran nada en específico, solo dice, es la comida señor Malfoy.-

– Apenas si tocas el plato, ¿qué clase de medimago te revisa? ¿Y la magia? ¿Dónde quedó la magia?.-

– Ni idea, ¿no crees que ya se tardó Blaise?.- consultó su reloj de muñeca.

– Longbottom no es fácil de pescar.-

Las llamas verdes iluminaron la chimenea haciendo que ambos magos se girarán sobre sus talones para ver la escena. Blaise venía sólo y consigo traía una caja pequeña de madera que sostenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Dónde está Longbottom?.-

– Lo traigo conmigo Draco.-

– No parece, Blaise esto es enserio no es una broma.- habló Theo.

– Tranquilos, aquí lo traigo.- alzó la cajita y la sacudió. Los dos amigos se miraron las caras confundidos.

– Estás loco.-

Le guiñó el ojo a Theo, abrió la caja y puso en el suelo una figura de un hombrecito de jueguete inmóvil. Tanto Draco como Theo lo observaron.

– ¿Y?.- habló torpemente Draco. Blaise rotó los ojos, se giró sobre sus talones para ir a servirse una copa de vino y chasqueo los dedos, de pronto la figura en miniatura empezó a crecer y cobrar movilidad, era ni más ni menos que Neville.

– Admito que cada día me sorprendes más y más Blaise.- le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa de satisfacción Draco. Se dirigió a Neville quien parecía aquel niño asustadizo de primero. – Vaya, vaya, pero es Longbottom.-

– ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?.-

– No, no, no, shhh.- sacudió la cabeza y le calló. – No puedes hablarme así Neville.-

– Por supuesto que puedo, mandas a uno de tus gorilones por mi en vez de haber ido tu.-

– Ah, entonces ya sabes para qué te quiero.- Neville se arrepintió mucho de su ultima oración, tragó saliva y lo miraba retadoramente.

– Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.-

– Quizás si, quizás no, no lo sabemos. Pero quiero la verdad.-

– ¿O qué?.-

– Te arrepentirás de haber nacido.-

– ¿Cómo lo haces ahorita mismo por Hermione?.- y ¡zaz! Draco le lanzó un derechazo en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que este se inclinará hacía él, Draco lo alcanzó a tomar.

– Dime que sabes de ella.-

– Ni de loco.- alcanzó a escucharse su voz, y no, Draco no tenía compasión por nadie ni nada en el mundo así que volvió a darle un derechazo en el estómago, el pobre Neville estaba rojo, se le dificultaba tomar más aire, Theo quiso acercarse a ellos pero Blaise se lo negó, era asunto de Draco y Neville.

– Vamos Neville, una pequeña conversación amable.- fingió la voz hipócrita. – ¿Dónde está Hermione?.-

– ¡No sé!.- Draco estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando este alzó las manos.– Sé llegar a ella pero cuando regresó, me hace olvidar el camino, no quiere que nadie la encuentre ni siquiera tú.-

– ¿Y Weasley?.-

– Se acaban de divorciar, si tan solo leyeras la sección de Rita Skeeter sabrías con lujos y detalle la situación.-

– ¿Y qué le pasó a mi hijo?.-

– Lo perdió.- Draco soltó a Neville y se dejó caer, era increíble lo que esa mujer había hecho. – En un accidente, no fue provocado por ella.-

– Mientes.-

– Transitaba por Oxford, fue el día que Ron firmó los papeles, iban tan distraída y tan emocionada que no se detuvo a mirar hacia los lados y un auto la golpeó.-

– Mentiroso, lo que no quieres es que llegue a ella.- Draco iba a echársele encima a Neville pero sus dos amigos se acercaron a él para sostenerlo de los brazos. – ¡Eres un mentiroso como ella!.-

– Haz Oclumancia conmigo y veras que no miento.-

Draco sacó la varita de su pantalón y apuntó firmemente hacía él "Legerenme" susurró y se adentró en la memoria de Neville.

Memorias de Neville

Ese día Neville se había ofrecido a acompañar a Hermione al Ministerio para que está llevase los documentos a Ron y por fin firmará el acuerdo, optó por quedarse fuera del ministerio pero cruzando la calle estaba una heladería nueva con un estilo rústico, sin pensarla ni temerla, cruzó la calle para adentrarse allí. Un joven de escasos unos 18 años, simpático y caucásico le atendió, chocolate, siempre y adónde sea que fuera pedía nieve de chocolate. El joven le entregó la nieve, Neville pagó y salió, no había durado mucho tiempo dentro de la nevería cuando Hermione estaba fuera del Ministerio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y levantando él pulgar de su mano en seña de aprobación. Le dedicó una sonrisa y sin fijarse ante la emoción que tenía, cruzó la calle corriendo...

Varias hojas de papel se regaron en el suelo, la nieve que Neville había comprado y la cual no le dio ni siquiera una probada caía al vacío, las piernas de Neville se esforzaron en correr lo más rápido posible para socorrer a una joven castaña que yacía en el suelo en un pequeño charco de sangre. Hermione Granger había sido atropellada por un muggle.

La escena cambio y se puso un poco borrosa, ahora Draco miraba otro ambiente, un ambiente en una habitación de un hospital, siento de aparatos alrededor de Hermione y ella conectada a un respirador, tenía unos raspones en la parte de la barbilla, mejilla y la frente, las manos le temblaba y sus labios estaban un poco morados, poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos. Neville estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando su cara con la mano. Parecía dormido. 

– Neville.- se escuchó la voz bajita de ella. De inmediato abrió los ojos y se acercó.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

– Me duele el cuerpo.- se movió un poco. 

– Es normal, verás que a los días sanarás.-

– ¿Qué pasó?.-

– Te atropellaron Hermione, pero estás bien es lo que importa.- le acarició la mano, lo que le iba a decir sería bastante doloroso.

– ¿Y mi bebe?.- Neville agacho la mirada. – Neville.- exigió.

– Hermione, los accidentes pasan, ¿saben? Y lo más importante es seguir con nuestra vida con toda la prueba que se nos ponga.-

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?.- apretaba la mandíbula y los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas, las cuales no las dejaba salir.

– Perdiste al bebe Hermione...- no alcanzó a decir más pues el grito desgarrador de Hermione aturdió sus sensibles oídos, alteró un poco su presión. Hermione estaba que se volvía loca, había perdido al ser que más deseaba del mundo. 

El perder un hijo, se volvió la pesadilla más real que pudo haber tenido.

Draco salió de las memorias de Neville con los ojos llorosos, Neville tenía la mirada hacia abajo, no quería ni verlo, imaginaba que fue doloroso para él ver la escena en la que ella perdía al hijo de ambos, sin embargo Draco aún con lágrimas derramadas, se limpió con el dorso de su mano, se puso de pie y entro a la chimenea, donde cuando las llamas verdes lo envolvieron, el mismo grito desgarrador que dio Hermione, lo dio él, no sólo había perdido tres hijos, la vida se le había perdido en cada uno de ellos. Theo, Blaise y Neville se miraron con tristeza.

– No juegues con los sentimientos de Draco, Longbottom.- habló Theo lanzándole un suéter.

– Es Hermione, quién manipula.-

– Bien, si Hermione no quiere que Draco la busque, dejaremos de molestarte si nos dices la verdad de lo que sucedió. Confía en nosotros, no queremos que Draco se dañe de nuevo y que sea feliz con Astoria.- Neville asintió, por primera vez sentía la confianza de ese par y habló de la ubicación de Hermione, de su embarazo y todo lo que le pedían.

La cosa estaba hecha, ellos sabrían de Hermione cada pasó que dieran, cuidarían del hijo de Draco y a su vez lo cuidarían y lo curarían de ese dolor llamado Granger. Callarían hasta la muerte que el pequeño Alex no había muerto y lo callarían porque querían que reiniciará su vida de nuevo.


	9. No lo dañes, no lo niegues

Después de haber sido liberado de ese par de serpientes, Neville se sentía desgraciado, había roto la confianza que Hermione le había depositado cuando esté confesó la ubicación y la situación de Granger con su hijo. Neville jamás mencionó el sexo del hijo en espera, solo reveló pequeños detalles como quién, dónde y cuando atendían a Hermione, los lugares que frecuentemente visitaba y claro los que esquivaba. Rogó, suplicó e imploró que no le dijeran nada de nada a ella, fue cuando notó que Blaise no era tan cruel como decían al tranquilizarlo que no dirían nada a nadie ni al mismo Draco.

La noche cayó y Neville avanzaba por unos callejones bastantes oscuros y terribles para cualquier persona decente, sin embargo no prestaba atención por los lugares que pasaba, seguía pensando en el dolor que le causó a Draco cuando le mostró una memoria falsa manipulada por Hermione Granger, quién supo jugársela bien.

– Hola querido, yo te quitó esa cara laaarga que traes.- le gritó desde el otro lado de la calle una mujer pelirroja con una vestimenta demasiado vulgar. Reía a carcajadas cuando Neville le miró con tristeza.

– Ah vale, yo te cobró más barato.- le gritó una rubia del mismo lugar que la pelirroja.

– Bah siempre son las mismas perras.- habló un hombre entre la oscuridad de un callejón, una voz conocida que cuando salió a la luz, sorprendió a Neville.

– Ron ¿qué haces aquí?.-

– Aquí mi viejo amigo, es el lugar donde pasó la mayor parte de mi tiempo.- sonrió de lado, extendiendo los brazos como tal crucificado.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasó?.-

– Esa mujer.-

– ¿Qué mujer Ron?.-

– Hermione Granger.-

– Lo siento Ron, apenas supe lo qué pasó entre ustedes.-

– He estado noche y día en el vicio tan asqueroso de estar acostándome con diferentes mujeres, ya mi vida no tiene sentido.-

– Pero tu accediste a firmarle. ¿Por qué te has de arrepentir?.-

– Porque la amo a morir Neville.- el pelirrojo soltó en llanto, no olía mal ni siquiera iba mal arreglado, pensaba que el dinero lo había cambiado y lo hizo para bien. – Sufro por su ausencia, necesito tenerla. Estoy odiándome todos los días de mi jodida vida ¿qué hago?.-

– Pues...

– ¿A donde camino para buscarla de nuevo?.-

– ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás ella...-

– Es lo peor, porque lo pensé y sucedió.-

– ¿De... de... de qué hablas?.- al escucharlo tartamudear, se acercó a él, los ojos de Ron desprendían odio. Solo el mismo Dios sabía que estaba pasándole por su mente.

– Tu fuiste.-

– ¿Yo fui qué?.-

– Hermione está embarazada, de seguro es tuyo. Creí que eras mi amigo.-

– No, demonios Ron. La última vez que vi a Hermione fue la noche antes de que se fuera de su casa, tomó rumbo y no dijo a donde.-

– ¿Y quién es el hijo de la gran mierda que lo hizo?.-

– Me estás haciendo que me decepcione de ella por no confiar en mí.-

– En nadie, se esfumó y me dejó solo, como un perro, ¿de qué sirve hacer dinero si no lo puedes gastar con nadie en especial?.-

– Están tus padres.-

– No es lo mismo.-

– Deja de buscarla.-

– Imposible, tiene que volver.-

– Deja de lastimarte y aprende a vivir de nuevo.-

Ron miró con los ojos llorosos a Neville.

– No puedo sacar su aroma, su cuerpo y su voz de mi piel. No me pidas hacer eso.-

Retroceso 

El día en que Hermione se presentó en la oficina de Ron para que éste firmará la petición de divorcio, jamás le pasó por la mente que ella lo pidiera, a veces su relación podía ser tan tóxica y otras veces dulce como la miel, Ron adoraba a Hermione pero ultimadamente el trabajo le quitaba tiempo a solas con ella, por una parte Hermione pensaba que Ron le engañaba y pues como no si Ron era guapo y fortachón, tenía un estilo de vestimenta casi parecido al de Draco a excepción que solo se vestía de negro en ocasiones sumamente importantes, pero no, nunca le engañó y cuando comenzó hacerlo fue la noche después cuando ella se había metido con Draco por primera vez, si Hermione le fue infiel un 2 de diciembre, Ron lo hizo un 3 del mismo mes. Estaba dolido, sentido, se sentía miserable al ver la sonrisa que su mujer tenía, sonrisa que le sacaba Draco y no él, a veces tenía ganas de arrancarle la vida de una vez porque en Ron estaba el dicho "sino eres para mí, para nadie serás" pero a los segundos eliminaba dicho pensamiento. 

Bueno, ese día que le firmo dicho documentos, le pudo notar un pequeño bulto en el estómago, le dolió ver eso, él sabía, el no dudaba que era de Draco Malfoy pues había escuchado rumores de que ellos dos se miraban, pero nunca confirmó tales rumores. Le dolió verla salir con una sonrisa, le dolió ver cómo ella dejaba los anillos de su boda, le dolió el cinismo y la prepotencia que emitía, todo Hermione Granger le dolió. 

Cuando ella salió del lugar, Ron tomó la botella de wisky más próxima y la arrojó a la puerta, la maldijo un par de veces y soltó en llanto, era inevitable no llorarle. A Los segundos alguien tocó la puerta, tenía la esperanza que fuera ella, que fuera ella riéndose a morir de carcajadas diciéndole que todo había sido una broma para él pero no, solo era Ginny quién entraba y miraba con lujo y detalle el desorden que ocasionó cuando quebró la botella.

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa Ron?.- sacó su varita, hizo un ligero movimiento y limpió la botella quebrada. Ron se acaricio el puente de la nariz y le entregó la copia del documento, Ginny de inmediato lo abrió y se dispuso a leer, cuando por fin supo que sucedía abría los ojos tan grandes como pudo de la impresión. 

– ¿Qué es esto Ron? ¡Habla!.- le exigió molesta.

– Al parecer Hermione ya no me quiere.-

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le hiciste?.-

– Darle lo mejor, ¿qué esperabas que recibiera?.-

– Cariño Ron, siempre te faltó amor hacia ella, hacia su hogar.-

– Esos son boberías, ahora ella está libre y anda feliz por la calle presumiendo un embarazo.-

– ¿Embarazo?.-

– Hermione está embarazada y no es de mi.- 

– ¿Y de quién es?.-

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a su pequeña hermana. – Malfoy.- 

– Eres un loco de remate.-

– No soy loco, ella me dejó, ella me hizo firmar ese papel, Ginny, búscala.- pero ella negó.

– Ron, tú arruinaste tu matrimonio, no exijas a Hermione cuando no te exigiste como hombre.-

– ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Le di todo.-

– Malfoy también le "dio" todo, además, no estás seguro de que sea el padre.-

Ron ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, simplemente movió los labios, hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió de inmediato de su oficina del Ministerio. No tenía claro a dónde iba solo caminaba hasta que llegó a un edificio grande, alzó la mirada hacia arriba y entró ignorando por completo a la recepcionista que le pedía que por favor se detuviera y no podía pasar. Se subió al elevador y apretó hasta el piso 25, de podría decir que era el último. Salió de allí y vio cómo iban saliendo gente mayor y de porte de la oficina de Malfoy, porque iba por él, se quedó parado viendo cómo Draco fingía su lado muggle con esos muggles ricos, acababa de firmar un trato millonario, cuando se iba despidiendo del señor Hoffman un anciano ricachon fue cuando notó la presencia del pelirrojo que estaba parado fuera del elevador con las manos en los bolsillos. Draco quería cortar la comunicación pero el anciano no cedía.

– perfecto señor Hoffman, lo veré la próxima semana.- estrecho su mano con la de él.

– Buena idea muchacho, ¿qué te parece si para celebrar almuerzas conmigo y mi nieto Mark?.-

– Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tengo mucho trabajo, el dinero no se hace sin una administración adecuada y usted lo sabe.-

El anciano rió, pensó que Draco le había lanzado un chiste, en cambio Draco solo se esforzó por sonreir.

– Gracioso muchacho, ¿no lo cree?.- preguntó a Ron mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de lágrimas.

– Si señor, muy gracioso.- 

El anciano de despidió de nuevo de Draco con un fuerte apretón y de paso de Ron, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. En el pasillo estaban Draco y Ron esperando que el señor Hoffman se fuera para ahora sí poderse matar entre ambos. Esperaron un minuto más al silencio y cuando estuvo en total plenitud, Ron no tardó nada y se lanzó hacia Draco, no se golpeaban, no aún.

– Eres un imbécil Draco, ¿cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer?.-

– ¿Tú mujer? ¿Tocarla? Estás demente Weasley jamás tocaría a la sangre sucia de tu mujer. Me repugna.-

– No mientas maldito, que se que el bastardo que espera es tuyo.-

– Carajo, hablas por hablar, jamás me he acostado con ella, no es mi culpa que no hayas que tengas los cuernos bien marcados por otros hombres no por mi. Otro.- soltó su veneno y tanto fue que Ron le dio un puñetazo al piso, cerca de la cara de él. Se levantó y lo miró.

– Eres igual de mierda que ella.-

– Recuérdalo Weasley, que a quien le pusieron los cuernos fue a ti, no a mí.-

Ronaldo Weasley salió echando humo y palabrería obsena del piso de Malfoy quien al ver cómo se iba Ron, aún tirado en el piso pasó la mano por su cara.

– Granger.- susurró con ¿enojo? ¿Decepción? Sabía que ella no diría nada pero los diarios lo rumoraban y así fue como Ron empezó a sospechar de él.

Actualidad

Neville y Ron decidieron entrar a un bar más decente y de mejor vista, no había muchos caballeros, pero si muchas mujeres, pero esta vez estaban mejor vestidas presumiendo sus hermosos cuerpos con vestidos ceñidos a ellas. Joyas aunque fueran de fantasía las lucían en todo su esplendor, altos y elegantes peinados las acompañaban en realidad aquel bar era un Burdell, un lugar de citas, el lugar favorito de Ron Weasley.

Lucía bastante nervioso, temía que algún padre de familia lo viera allí, en ese lugar y fueran corriendo a decirle a McGonagall que uno de sus profesores estrellas estaba en un lugar de mala muerte. Ron bebía, tenía la cabeza contra la barra, Neville solo tomaba agua y le daba a duras penas unos golpecitos en la espalda. Sin embargo, achico los ojos para ver mejor, ¿era Draco Malfoy quien estaba del otro lado de la barra? Si, Draco tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, bebía directamente de la botella no como Ron que tenía varias copas pequeñas vacías a su alrededor, no dijo nada de la presencia del rubio sin embargo Ron alzó la vista y lo miró.

– Tú.- le dijo con rabia soltando un poco de saliva. Draco dejó de beber de la botella y lo miró.

– Vaya, vaya, el cuerno.- ni siquiera le prestó atención a Neville, se sentía ebrio. Ron se levantó y fue hacía él tomándolo del cuello. – Anda, mátame. Mátame para que así pueda estar con mis hijos.-

– No te los merecías.-

– Eran lo más importante de mi vida, me los merecía a pesar de que sus madres no fueran la gran cosa para mí.-

– ¿Madres?.- Ron miró a Neville confundido.

– Si Weasley, estamos sufriendo por la misma mujer.- Draco empezó a reír y a llorar, Ron lo soltó por fin sabía la verdad. No sólo él le lloraba a Hermione también Draco lo hacía.


	10. Cafesito

El día en que Neville y Ron se toparon con Malfoy en aquel lugar, ella estaba en su departamento, echada boca arriba con una almohada que le cubría la cabeza. Tenía una horrible migraña y no sabía por qué, simplemente comenzó a dolerle, Alex se movía un poco más y sentía muy poco sus patadas.

Acarició su vientre y pronunció un largo "Shhh" para calmar al pequeño. Al parecer era un poco testarudo o quizás estaba así porque su madre no le permitía en todo el día dormir y ella misma le decía a Neville, que trataba de no moverse mucho pues él pequeño era un remolino en su vientre durante la noche y eso le impedía pegar el ojo, no sufrió los achaques del embarazo pero si sentía las desveladas y las patadas.

Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, se inclinó para acariciarse las sienes, tomó el teléfono que estaba en el buró junto a su cama y comenzó a marcar un número.

– ¿Diga?.- habló la voz de Will del otro lado del teléfono.

– Will, disculpa que te llame a estás horas, pero quería aclararme una duda.-

– Si, adelante Hermione.- hablo muy seguro.

– ¿Le apetecería venir a tomarse un café conmigo?.-

– Hermione, yo...

– Si lo entiendo, solo será un café no tengo otras intenciones. ¡Por favor!.- alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono. Mordió su labio en espera de una pronta respuesta.

– De acuerdo Hermione, ¿dime cuándo?.-

– Puede ser hoy mismo.-

– Hermione..

– ¡Por favor!.- se volvió a escuchar el mismo suspiro, se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, Hermione quería romper el hielo pero simplemente se resistió de nuevo.

– Nos podemos ver el café que está debajo de tu departamento ¿de acuerdo?.-

– Perfecto, estaré esperando.- Sonrió para si misma y colgó el teléfono. Tomó un abrigo y unos tenis cómodos y bajó por las escaleras hasta que llegó al último escalón fue cuando alzó la vista y pudo ver dos figuras varolines y de trajes pulcros y elegantes.

– Vaya, vaya. Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? No es ni más ni nadie que Hermione Granger.- Blaise acaricio su barbilla y sonrío de lado. Los tonos se le fueron a Hermione y jalaba el abrigo para ocultar su vientre.

– No, no, ni siquiera te molestes. Lo sabemos.- Theo tomó su mano para prohibir que se cubriera de más.

– Queríamos saber si era cierto lo que dicen por allí.- veneno de Blaise.

– ¿Po..por..allí?.- balbuceó, se vio débil y frágil ante Blaise.

– Le haré llegar a Weasley mi felicitación.- le sonrió el moreno.

– ¿Los envió Draco, verdad?.- se apresuró a decir.

– Claro que no Granger, le vale muy poco.-

– Ah.- exclamó un poco sentida. – ¿Y a qué vienen?.-

– A advertirte.- señaló Theo.

– ¿A mí? ¡Ja! Theo por favor no me hagas reír.-

– Y no es broma.-

– No les tengo ni una pizca de miedo.-

– Pues deberías, porque sabemos tu secretito. Ah veo que no te agrado mucho lo que dije.- se burló Blaise. Hermione hizo puños y su cara se tornó roja. Estaba furiosa.

– Pues si solo vienen a molestar, déjenme decirles que no tengo tiempo para estar hablando con ustedes, así que sí no les importa tengo una cita.- pasó por en medio de ambos pero el brazo de Theo la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca e hizo que girará hacía él.

– Soy muy poquito paciente pero en tu estado lo seré el doble, no me hagas molestar y no te sucederá nada.-

– ¿Y qué podría sucederme, ah?.- se puso firme frente a él con la barbilla levantada, le temía más sin embargo no demostró temor, Blaise se mordía el labio no quería reírse ante dicha escena.

– Fácil yo podría...-

– Hermione.- habló una tercera voz que se incorporaba con ellos, Hermione se giró para ver quién había llegado, Theo y Blaise alzaron la mirada y pudieron ver llegar a Will. Ella sonrió y ellos emitieron furia.

– Will.- se zafó del agarre de Theo y se acercó a él saludándole de un abrazo. – ¿Nos vamos?.- le miró.

– ¿Estás bien?.-

– Excepcional.-

– Perfecto, ¿y ellos son?.-

– Ah ellos, nada importante, un tema viejo.- le jaló del brazo para salir de allí.

– Theodore Nott, amigo del Padre del hijo de ella.- extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de Will.

– Blaise Zabinni, igual amigo del Padre del hijo.- al igual que Theo extendió su brazo y la estrechó. Will los miraba de manera sospechosa, eran un poco más altos que él y tenían más músculo que él y claro eran más atractivos de él, ¿entonces cómo era el padre del hijo de Hermione? Will no era gay, no, pero era una persona que estaba seguro de su atractivo y no había algún otro que lo estuviera más que él. Era la persona con él ego más alto que cualquiera.

– Bueno, ¿ya nos vamos?.- apresuró Hermione.

– ¿Ambos salen?.- preguntó Blaise señalándolos a ambos con su dedo índice.

– Si.-

– No.-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo Will y Hermione, el diciendo que no y ella que si.

No por Will porque estaba a un paso de estar en el altar con su hermosa novia Julie Sanders colega de él. Extremadamente guapa aquella Julie de ojos enorme color verdes y rubia coqueta, y Hermione dijo que si, porque fue lo único que se le pensó para salir del hoyo y solo así la dejaran en paz.

– ¿Si o no?.- cuestionó Blaise.

– Bueno lo qué pasa...

– Mira es que...

De nuevo ambos volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo, y fue hasta que Hermione movió los brazos al aire para dar seña de que ella iba aclarar lo que estaba diciendo.

– Will es...- lo miró con inocencia y haciendo una mueca. Will la retó con la mirada, sabía lo que diría. – Somos pareja.- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

– Hermione.- apretó los dientes y habló, se miraba molesto y era obvio Hermione le había metido en un lío.

– Ah vaya, vaya, que interesante Hermione no pierdes para nada el tiempo.- dijo en tono de burla Blaise, y junto con Theo ambos se rieron, sacando de quicio a Will y a Hermione, quienes son decir nada se dieron la vuelta.

– Me la debes.- le susurró.

– Lo sé, pero era para librarme, ¿sabes?.-

Avanzaron un poco más rápido dejando aquel par de serpientes en pleno pasillo a media risa, se miraban estúpidos ¿o era que Hermione les había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo no verbal para que estos no dejarán de hablar? Si esa era la respuesta correcta.

Hermione había quedado embarazada de Draco Malfoy a partir de Diciembre, ese fue el "castigo" que le mandó Merlín porque le fue infiel a Ron, por lo tanto se tenía previsto que su retoño naciera a principios de septiembre, pero apenas llevaba casi los 5 meses, era Mayo, a partir de abril se venían los calores pero a partir de mediados de, el clima cambio un poco pues pasaron de usar ligeros suéteres a grandes abrigos en las noches. Se volvieron más frías.

Bajaron de inmediato al café que estaba a unas cuadras del departamento de ella, era un lugar rústico con luz tenue, se sentía acogedor, en épocas de invierno muchos adoraban ir pues decían que el ambiente era tan tranquilo que a cualquier ponía a dormir. Se ubicaron en la última esquina, y ambos se sentaron frente al otro, pasó un minuto de silencio cuando éste se vio roto por el mesero caucásico que llegó.

– Buenas noches a Café Nerón.- les entregó dos cargas a cada uno. – ¿Desean algo de tomar?.-

– Si, quiero un capuchino de caramelo con un rol de canela.- habló Hermione.

– Yo solo quiero un café americano.- le respondió Will, el mesero anotó, retiró una carta y se fue de allí.

Hermione lucía bastante incómoda, no era bien visto por ella ni por nadie que invitará a su doctor a salir y menos diciendo que eran pareja cuando él estaba a punto de casarse de pronto sintió un frío por la espalda, un terrible miedo, conocía a los Slytherin y eran tan capaces de ir a buscar algo que conectará a Will o mejor dicho alguien, alguien como su pareja o sus padres, tenía miedo que este par fuera y dijera de cosas como que él engañaba a su prometida con una embarazada porque si podrían ser capaces, quizás por eso Will no había hablado en todo el trayecto al café.

– Will, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas.- rompió el silencio, pero Will no dijo nada simplemente la escuchaba. – Sé que no debía haber dicho eso pero...- se acercó un poco más. – No nos los conoces, no sabes de lo que son capaz.-

– Gracias por el dato Hermione, no debiste involucrarme de esa manera. Estoy comprometido con Julie, si llegase a ocurrir algo yo... brrr.- carraspeo molesto y Hermione se mordió el labio.

– Prometo que no se enterará.- levantó la mano derecha.

– ¿Quiénes eran? Creo haber recordado que una vez que me dijiste que fue inseminación ¿o no?.- volvió a morderse el labio y no contesto. – Hermione...-

– No fue por eso, es una larga historia.-

– Tenemos todo el tiempo.- miró su reloj.

– Yo, bueno, me da pena contarte esto pero está bien, yo estaba casada anteriormente y él era todo un hombre de negocios casi no convivíamos juntos y.- se relamió el labio cuando vio acercarse al mesero con las tazas y su rol, le acercaron la taza a cada quien y ambos agradecieron, se alejó de nuevo y Hermione continuó su trágica historia.

– ¿Y bien?.-

– Bueno me fue infiel, ya sabes ganar dinero en exageración, viajes por aquí, viajes por allá, mujeres y blablabla, así que, yo antes trabajaba en un buen trabajo de Gobierno y ya sabes las posadas y todo eso, pues conocía a un chico desde el colegio, te estoy hablando desde los 11 años le llevaba conociendo era un chico terriblemente estresante y arrogante, pero demasiado apuesto y muy astuto, éramos contrincantes de grupos ya sabes que el A y el B no se mezclan y cosas bobas, pues lo volví a ver en una de esas posadas y yo aún estando casada me metí con él, lo más triste es que el también estaba casado y su mujer ha perdido sus dos hijos...-

– ¿Y porque ocultarle a su hijo?.-

– Porque el piensa que no es de él.- agacho la mirada. Will hizo una "o" con sus labios.

– Entonces si no es su hijo ¿por que envía a los gorilones de sus amigos?.-

– No tengo idea.-

Will cambio el tema de conversación a uno más alegre, porque sabía que él estado de ánimo de ella alteraba al Alex y no quería que Alex estuviera así por su madre. Las horas pasaban volando y el café se estaba enfriando, el último sorbo le supo pésimo a ella en cambio a él, así le gustaba todo frío, hombre raro.

Entre los dos pagaron, Will mejor dicho pago la cuenta y Hermione le dejó la propina al mesero, ambos salieron del café y Will la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, ya no estaban los Slytherin el pasillo estaba solo. Hermione resopló.

– ¿Todo bien Hermione?.-

– Si, todo bien.- le sonrió.

– Bueno, te veo la próxima semana.- le acarició el hombro en forma de confortación. Le agradeció haciendo un ademán, abrió la puerta y la cerró.

Se sentía rara y sentía el ambiente pesado, quizás había alguien tras de ella porque podía sentir la respiración y la movilidad de alguien, tenía miedo voltear pero tenía que hacerlo. Aún tenía adentro de la chamarra su varita, un movimiento ágil y estaba fuera. Unos enormes ojos de cierto color la estaban mirando desde la oscuridad.


	11. Alex

Sentía la mirada pesada, podía sentir incluso sus movimientos, tenía demasiado miedo y en ese momento se maldijo mil veces por no encender la luz, se maldijo mil veces por no permitir que Will la acompañará adentro, podía sentir su corazón acelerado en la garganta, con un solo movimiento podía sacar su varita y atacar, sentía que unas manos la estaban rodeando, ni siquiera alcanzó a notar de quiénes serían pero Hermione fue veloz, cuando sintió que la persona ya estaba atrás de ella, rápidamente sacó su varita de la chaqueta, se dio media vuelta y apuntó tras de ella, y justamente había una persona, Hermione enterró la punta de la varita en la garganta de su contrincante, pero este no hizo ni dijo nada.

– ¿Quién eres?.- preguntó con miedo Hermione, no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer, la luz no ayudaba mucho y la oscuridad del departamento menos, la persona traía puesto algo como una capa que la cubría hasta la cabeza, era de estatura una cabeza más alta que ella, ¿debía de sentir miedo? Sin duda alguna, no sabía a qué se estaba exponiendo. Sin embargo aquella persona dio unos pasos hacía atrás y encendió la luz, Hermione con la varita bien firme trataba de hallar algo que pudiera decirle quién era, pero nada y no fue hasta la aquella persona sacó las delicadas y delgadas manos blancas en las cuales en una de ellas traía dos anillos de matrimonio, era una mujer fina, las levantó para quitarse la capucha y...

– Astoria.- bajo su varita y susurró impresionada, quien estaba tras ella era Astoria, lucía terrible, un poco demacrada de su cara, ojeras y al parecer traía el rímel corrido como si hubiera llorado antes.

Retroceso

Después de que el medimago revisará a Draco por los síntomas que presentaba y la descarga de magia que emitió, Astoria se había quedado pegada a él, velando por su bienestar y por todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Quería dormir a su lado cómo él lo hacía cuando ella tenía que estar en reposo, darle mimos como él lo hacía y hablarle en un tono meloso, pero tenía que dejarle el camino libre para el baño, pues los vomitos no cesaban del todo, Astoria sujeto la mano de Draco y entrelazaron sus dedos, Draco parecía un ángel caído del cielo cuando dormía, con la mano que tenía libre empezó a acariciar su cabello algo que ella nunca hacía y que al parecer a Draco le gustaba pues había emitido una sonrisa de lado de esas de las que te enamoras, bajo su mano por el rostro de él y empezó a notar que movía sus labios, lo que pronunciaba apenas lo podía escuchar. Se acercó más a él.

– ¿Draco?.- preguntó Astoria con el oído pegado a la boca de él.

– Hermione.- susurró él.

Se puso derecha y frunció el ceño confundida, aún no soltaba la mano de Draco y se preguntó así misma el por qué Draco nombraría a Hermione, no quería desconfiar de Draco pero ante la situación este la merecía, ladeo su cabeza para ver mejor a Draco y si cabeza hizo un cierto "click", había dejado de dormir con ella, cada viernes salía y ella no podía acompañarlo al dichoso departamento que él tenía, ella estaba enamorada de él por eso jamás desconfío ni pensaría que él la había engañado.

Soltó la mano despacito para que este no despertará, sacó del buró su varita y apuntó hacia a Draco. "Legerenme" susurró para adentrarse en las memorias de Draco.

Eran escenas cortas, de al menos 5 segundos, escenas claves, la primera escena mostraba a Draco y Hermione en la fiesta del Ministerio, ambos lucían increíblemente elegantes y guapos, ambos se coqueteaban, cambio a la segunda escena donde se mostraban a los dos en una habitación grande y lujosa que posiblemente podría ser de él, donde estaban teniendo relaciones, Hermione estaba sentada sobre él, moviéndose frenéticamente mientras que Draco acariciaba su espalda, ambos emitían gemidos de placer, esa escena rompió un pedazo de su corazón, la tercera escena cambio a la oficina de ella, donde le reclamaba algo, y decía "Son nuestros viernes, no puedes hacer a un lado lo que es nuestro" así que Draco no hacía juntas los viernes con sus camaradas sino con Hermione, luego de que ella dijera eso, Draco la tomó por las mejillas y la beso, esa escena rompió el otro pedazo de corazón de Astoria y la cuarta y última escena, estaban los dos en la oficina de él, Hermione lucía nerviosa y con miedo y claro pues tremenda confesión que le haría a Draco, "estoy embarazada" y el corazón de Astoria en miles de cachitos se rompió, Hermione le había confesado a Draco que estaba embarazada de él, no hubo respuesta por parte de Draco porque salió antes de las memorias, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y miró de reojo a su marido quien la había engañado con Hermione Granger y que ahora ambos esperaban un hijo, le dolía el corazón y no podía estar más tiempo allí, así que dejo caer la varita y salió de la habitación con el alma en el suelo, el amor a la basura y con un corazón terriblemente partido.

Actualidad 

– Hermione.- dijo la mujer. – ¿Ah si que es verdad?.- empezó a caminar alrededor de ella mirándola de pies a cabeza.

– ¿A qué te refieres?.-

– Tu lo sabes, a aquellos rumores que dicen que el padre de tu hijo es mi marido.- se detuvo a su lado y le susurró, el tono fue agresivo, Astoria sin duda alguna estaba molesta y Hermione tenía miedo de que la fuese a dañar.

– No creas nada de lo que te dicen, es tu marido y debes de confiar en él.-

– Y si lo hago, pero en ti no.- le sonrió provocándole escalofríos. – ¿Cómo es posible que me haya engañado contigo? ¿Cómo fue posible que te hayas metido con él estando ambos casados? ¿Cómo es que puedes darle un hijo y yo no? Dime Hermione.- estaba a punto de las lágrimas, aquella mujer estaba dolida sin embargo Hermione no expresó ningún tipo de sentimiento pues si lo hacía le daría todo el crédito a Astoria.

– No debo responderte eso, yo ya te dije que yo no me metí con tu marido y mi hijo no es de él, y siento mucho que no puedas darle un hijo.-

– Mientes.- alzó la mano y cacheteó la mejilla de Hermione haciendo que está moviera su cabeza hacia un lado, le lloraron un poquito los ojos ante el golpe, se acaricio la mejilla y la mirada dulce de Hermione se volvió furia.

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues aquí te va... Si Astoria, si me metí con Draco, no una ni dos, varias veces ya fuera en mi departamento o en el de él porque... ¿si sabes que tiene un departamento, verdad?.- Astoria negó, estaba a punto de que las lágrimas salieran brotando en cualquier momento. – Y confías en él, qué ironía.- se burló Hermione.

– Debiste haberle dado algo, mujeres como tú hay en nuestras vidas sin embargo Draco no se atrevería a engañarme de tal modo, me ama y ama a nuestros...-

– Si te hubiera amado no se hubiera metido conmigo todas las noches cuando no estaba contigo, si te hubiera amado té hubiera sido fiel, si te hubiera amado no estaría esperando un hijo de él.-

– Eres una...-

– Cualquiera no porque yo elegí y él me prefirió a mi.-

– Porque te le metiste por los ojos.-

– Y por la boca, el aire, los poros, el corazón...- empezó a enumerar con los dedos cínicamente. – Vamos Astoria, soy inmune, yo le daré algo que tú no puedes pero no te preocupes, yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga nada que ver con su padre, tiene suficiente conmigo.-

– Eso lo veremos, porque al ser hijo de Draco tiene todo el derecho.-

– Podrá tenerlo pero para cuando me encuentre quizás ya habrá muerto.-

– Te detesto.-

– A veces también me detesto, ¿qué se le puede hacer?.-

– Te tenía en otro concepto, te tenía respeto y agradecimiento.-

– Pues tenlo porque te libere de un hombre que ya no te ama.-

– ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.-

– Porque los tengo suficientemente puestos para decirlo, porque no le temo a nada y no espero nada de ustedes ni de nadie, porque tengo a mi hijo, a mi Alex, y porque sé que Alex no necesitará de nadie más que de mi.-

– Cuida lo que dices Hermione.-

– A mi no me vengas con amenazas, ve y guárdatelas o si quieres pásalas a Draco.-

Astoria se dio la vuelta y pasó por su lado, mirándola de reojo.

– De verdad Hermione, creía que eras otra persona, no comprendo cómo pudiste engañar a tu marido.-

– Si te sirve de consuelo, ya estamos separados, no hubo infidelidad por parte de los dos.-

La elegante mujer bufó y giro en sus tacones para salir de la habitación. Hermione respiró hondo y sujeto su vientre, nunca se imaginaba que fuese Astoria quien estuviera allí, esperaba que fuera Draco pero no. Simplemente lo imagino.


	12. Una en el día y la otra en la noche

Astoria salió echando lumbre del departamento de Hermione, tenía que buscar a Draco y que este le aclarará las cosas, por alguna extraña razón sospechaba que estaría en algún bar de mala muerte, así que no tardo en deducirlo y desapareció en un callejón de Australia para aparecer en uno de los callejones de mala muerte de Londres, antes de salir de dicho callejón se puso el capuchón, metió sus manos a los bolsillos ocultando sus alhajas de valor y buscó por los bares que estaban allí a Draco, y vaya que lo encontró, entro sin hacer fila cosa que a varios molesto y le importo un comino lo que el guardia fortachón de seguridad le había dicho ella iba por Draco quien estaba junto con Ron y Neville, este último cuidaba a dos ebrios total, quienes lloraban por la misma mujer, la misma mujer que los envió al cielo y a la vez los bajó al infierno.

– Longbottom.- habló ella, Neville abrió los ojos, no reconocía la voz y por ende temía que fuera algún padre de familia. – Mírame.- le ordenó, con un ojo cerrado, se giró y vio a Astoria quien se quitaba la capucha.

– Astoria, ¿qué haces aquí?.-

– Vengo por Draco.- lo señaló, el pobre estaba recargado de la barra, parecía dormido sin embargo no lo estaba, tenía los ojos cerrados u parecía que "meditaba".

– Pero, míralo cómo está, ¿crees poder tú sola?.- ella asintió, Neville recargó aún más a Ron a la barra para levantarse y que este no se cayera del asiento, Neville se puso de pie a un lado de Draco y lo empezó a mover de los hombros.

– Vamos Malfoy, despierta.- pero no despertaba, Astoria perdió cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo mirando a Neville tratar de despertar a Draco, bueno tratando de levantarlo, así que sin pedir permiso, tomó el vaso de tequila de la pareja de lado de Ron y se la echó encima de la cara a Draco salpicando un poco a Neville. Ahora sí, Draco despertó.

– Longbottom.- Draco se puso derecho y le empujó. – ¿Qué has hecho inútil?.- agarro una servilleta de su bolsillo del pantalón y trataba de limpiar el tequila que estaba en su cara.

– No fui yo.-

Draco se volteó iba derecho a golpear a Ron y cuando se giró vio parada a Astoria, no se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí, entonces si estaba dormido y no meditando como había dicho anteriormente. El contacto visual estuvo fuerte, Draco la miraba triste y dolida, se sentía estúpido pero no podía porque Astoria no sabía ni la mitad de la historia. El mundo se detuvo en ese momento, ni siquiera había visto cuando Ron se cayó del asiento todo ebrio, ni siquiera vio cuando Neville se quitaba de su lado para auxiliar a Ron en el suelo, ni siquiera vio cuando la pareja de a lado le reclamaba a Astoria porque les había quitado una bebida, simplemente miraba a Astoria. Draco dio un último sorbo a la botella, emitió un delicioso "ahh" de satisfacción, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se paró. Sin duda alguna ese hombre era guapísimo estando ebrio o no, despeinado o peinado, desfajado con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos o de traje, Draco era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Agarro su sacó y la muñeca de su esposa y salió sin despedirse de Neville y sin pagar, la iba jalando para salir de aquel lugar y llegar al callejón donde ella había aparecido, y en un dos por tres ellos estaban en la estancia de un lujoso departamento, debía de ser en donde tenía sus amoríos con Hermione. Astoria se zafó del agarre de Draco y lo empujó del pecho.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?.-

– ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti Draco? ¿Desde cuando?.- soltó el llanto la mujer y Draco se hizo el desentendido, encogió los hombros y puso la cara neutra.

– No se de que me hablas.- se acomodo en el sofá perdiendo la mirada.

– Oh eres igual que Hermione Granger.- Draco alzó su vista. – Si Draco, acabo de tener una cita con Hermione.- Draco se puso de pie y se pegó a ella.

– ¿Debería de importarme?.-

– Claro, ya sé que tendrás un bastardo con ella, ya sé que me engañaste, que se miraban cada vez que podían, que se revolcaron quizás en este sofá, me das asssco.- hizo énfasis en la "s", sin duda alguna estaba dolida.

– Jugó con tu mente y debo de felicitarla.-

– No fue ella, fuiste tú, me permití acceder a tus recuerdos y en todos estaba ella, desnuda, exclamando tu nombre mientras se lo hacías, diciéndote que estaba embarazada de ti ¿y que hice yo para que me pagarás tan mal? Si ya no me querías hubiera sido bueno decírmelo y no engañarme.-

– Pero no es mi hijo.-

– Por favor deja de decir eso, que si lo es. La noche aquella que estabas mal, el medimago me preguntó que si estaba embarazada porque los síntomas que traías pudiera referirse a eso, creí esperanzada que si lo estuviera y acudí al día siguiente a comprar una prueba de embarazo la cual confirmó que no lo estaba y luego en el periódico, la extraña desaparición y él divorcio de Hermione fueron una extraña coincidencia y cuando me dijeron que te mirabas con una mujer de cabello corto, castaño y con ondas no podía imaginarme que fuera ella pero no, ahora lo confirme con mis propios ojos y era ella, la mujer con la que me engañaste todo el tiempo era Hermione, la razón por la cual los viernes desaparecías era por ella, cuando teníamos intimidad ¿cuantas veces no deseaste decir su nombre y cuantas veces te resististe a hablar mientras lo hacíamos? Porque pensabas en ella, eso me parte el corazón en miles de pedazos, te podría haber perdonado el engaño pero un hijo no.-

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera Astoria? Me desvivía por ti, te daba lo mejor, más que mi esposa eras mi mejor amiga, te adoraba como la madre de mis hijos, ¿crees que todo se trata de ti? ¡No! Yo también sufrí por la muerte de cada uno, sufrí tu distanciamiento porque si lo hiciste y no lo niegues.- la señaló. –Te encerraste en tu maldito mundo, no querías que te tocará y yo soy hombre, podíamos haber intentado, pero tú no querías, así que empecé a buscar a otras mujeres hasta que la encontré a ella, lamentó si lo que te diré romperá tu corazón pero esa mujer me hizo subir al cielo y bajar al infierno al mismo tiempo, no puedo vivir sin su piel, sin su voz que eriza mi piel ni sus dedos, aroma, ni los besos, mi cuerpo y mi corazón le pertenece pero mi mente quiere estar contigo, pero no puedo, es tan fuerte la conexión que tengo con ella que...- se lamió ellos labios. – La necesito y ella lo sabe.

– ¿Por qué?.- se agarró sus brazos y los empezó a frotar. – ¿Por qué ella y no yo?.-

– No lo sé.-

– Te di todo.-

– Y a la vez nada.-

– Si lo dices por nuestros hijos yo...

– No lo digas, no los metas en esto.-

– Pero yo te amo Draco.- soltó en llanto.

– Pero no te puedo corresponder de la manera que quiera si estoy pensando en ella.-

– Y tú hijo...-

– Astoria...

– Es tuyo Draco, tienes que entenderlo.-

– Ya no quiero hablar de esto.- se dio la vuelta pero Astoria lo detuvo, sujetando su brazo.

– Y yo lo quiero.-


	13. Mi hijo

Draco volteó a ver a Astoria con un rostro molesto, lo que había dicho aquella mujer lo sacó de sus casillas, había sido incomodo que él le dijera todo lo de Hermione y a la vez doloroso para ella pero pedirle el hijo de ambos, eso no.

– ¿Qué has dicho Astoria?.- la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Que quiero al hijo de Hermione, lo criaremos juntos.- Draco se soltó de su agarre con brutalidad y la tomó de los hombros empujándola y pegándola contra la pared.

– Escúchame Astoria, no permitiré que le hagas algún daño ya sea Hermione o a su hijo.-

– Draco...-

– No, escúchame tú, tienes prohibido acercarte a ella.-

– No puedes negar tu sangre.-

– Y me está costando escucharte.-

– Draco, por favor. Podemos criarlo los dos juntos, no sucederá nada malo.-

Draco la soltó, y sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón apuntándola.

– ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó aterrorizada, tenía miedo.

– No permitiré que separes a mi hijo de su madre.- se aferró a la varita. Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron a un más y de la varita de Draco salió una luz que cegó los ojos de la mujer...

Por otra parte, Hermione no podía pegar el ojo, se paró de la cama y caminó de un lado para otro tratando de buscar una respuesta de cómo Astoria, Theo y Blaise la ubicaron, al principio pensó en que quizás Draco les había mandado a buscar pista, pero descartó esa idea, porque tanto como Astoria como los otros dos chicos sólo iban a "prevenir" y a descubrir lo que pudiese pasar si ella estuviera cerca de los Malfoy, la segunda idea, Neville era el único de sus amigos que lo sabía, tenía que contactarse con él, pedirle no mejor dicho exigirle una pronta respuesta, su confianza se vio quebrada ante tal hecho, no dudó ni un segundo más y se acercó a una cajonera, arrancó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribirle.

"Neville, necesito que vengas. ¡URGE!"

El pedazo de pergamino lo convirtió en un avión de papel, le susurró "Que llegue a Neville Longbottom" y lo lanzó al aire mirando cómo se perdía entre la oscuridad.

Neville, Neville por su parte ya había logrado levantar a Ron del suelo, el pobre estaba ebrio de más, la cuenta había sido un poco cara así que Neville se permitió tomar dinero de la cartera de Ron y así pagar, era reprobable el hecho de que Ron estuviera en ese estado, guardó la cartera en su bolsillo y pasó el brazo de Ron por encima de sus hombros, solo así lo pudo sacar. Los pies de Ron eran un verdadero estorbo, los arrastraba o los levantaba y Ron emitía un cierto "wiiiii" cuando levantaba los pies al aire cosa que a Neville molestaba porque cada vez que lo hacía le dejaba todo el peso encima. Caminaron unos día callejones arriba para poder llegar al callejón de donde Ron había salido, se adentraron en el y de pronto el avión de papel de Hermione se estrelló en su oído, Neville sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo el pedazo de papel. Empezó a sudar frío, seguramente era Hermione que ya había sido visitada por Blaise y Theo, recargó a Ron en la pared, parecía dormido pero a los minutos se reía como imbécil y luego caía dormido, Neville se agachó y ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de abrir la nota, la guardo en si pantalón, tomó de nuevo a Ron por el brazo y ambos desaparecieron llegando a la Madriguera. Neville tocó la puerta y el señor Weasley con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados de dormir y la bata que se había puesto estaba toda chueca y al revés le abrió la puerta. Dio un largo bostezo y estiró los brazos.

– Neville, que...- tomó un llavero y consultó "la hora". – Que inesperada visita muchacho.-

– Disculpe las horas señor Weasley, pero vengo a dejar a su hijo en un lugar seguro.-

Arthur abrió los ojos en el momento que Neville terminó la frase para poder ver de frente a Ron con los ojos cerrados, la ropa toda floja y sujeto por Neville, que este pensó que algo le había sucedido así que sin pensarla ayudó a Neville a cargar a Ron del mismo modo en que el lo traía, los tres pasaron a la estancia donde dejaron caer a Ron en el sofá más grande. Ron al sentir algo cómodo y alconchonado se acomodó y ahora sí quedó dormido como una roca.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Arthur?.- la voz de la señora Weasley se escuchó entre susurro, de las escaleras venía bajando la mujer jalando aún más su bata para cubrirse la pijama, y en el momento en el que vio a Neville parado a media sala, se comenzó a "peinar" entre sus manos el cabello que al igual que Arthur Weasley parecía un nido de pájaros.

– Neville, qué sorpresa.- El chico hizo una mueca de una sonrisa incómoda y saludo a la señora Weasley con la mano.

– Neville vino a traer a nuestro hijo, Molly.- dijo Arthur con tranquilidad y los brazos cruzados. Molly se acercó al sofá a ver a su hijo.

– ¿Qué le pasó?.- exclamó asustada. Arthur movió la cabeza hacía el lado de Neville en señal de que él sabía lo que había pasado.

– Bueno, bebió un poco.- pasó su mano tras la cabeza y empezó a rascar su nuca.

– ¿Ronald bebió?.- preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja, al parecer a ella no le gustaba que su hijo lo hizo, era una pérdida de dinero.

– Pero muy poco Molly.- se apresuró a decir.

– ¿Y por eso está así?.- cuestionó. Neville bufo.

– Ron está así por Hermione.- confesó.

– Ah, es sobre Hermione.- le miró de reojo. – Él pobre no ha dormido nada desde que ella se fue.-

– Pero está bien Molly, lo hizo por los dos.-

– La miraba tan enamorada de él...-

– Y si lo estaba.-

– Y sucede lo del divorcio y allí supe que fingió o al menos eso me dio a entender.-

– No pienses así de ella.-

– No la tengo en un mal concepto, al contrario, pienso que es una mujer maravillosa pero debo de admitir que me decepcioné de su idea de separarse, las cosas hablando se arreglan.-

– ¿Y si ya no hay nada que hablar?.-

– El tiempo se encargará de ello.-

– Molly...- interrumpió Arthur. – Son solo chicos.-

– Cierto, solo son chicos...- habló decepcionada. Ron se movió.

– Pero está embarazada.- habló sin abrir los ojos, temía de su madre.

– ¿Cómo?.- exclamaron ambos adultos acercándose a él.

– Ron, despierta. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que está embarazada?.- lo sacudía su madre de los brazos. – ¡Ronald!.- le dio bofetadas leves hasta que abriera los ojos con temor.

– ¿Te divorciaste de Hermione estando ella embarazada?.- la sangre se le subió a la cara a la señora Weasley, estaba furiosa.

– Pero no es mío.- Ron se puso de nuevo boca abajo ignorando quizás los comentarios de su madre.

– ¿Qué dijo?.- miró a Arthur y Neville, el chico encogió los hombros y Arthur parecía estar en algún tipo de shock.

– Que no es suyo.- habló.

– ¿Cómo que no puede ser de él? Esa Hermione Granger, pero me escuchará.- se hizo un nudo en la bata y camino hacía la chimenea, agarro polvos Flu y antes de hablar...

– Hermione ya no vive ni en Londres ni en el Valle de Godric.- dijo Neville.

– ¿Y dónde está?.-

– Nadie sabe, simplemente desapareció.-

Molly salió echando fuego por la boca, y subió por las escaleras, Arthur simplemente se rascó la nuca y puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

– Estás en tu casa Neville.-

– Oh no, gracias señor Weasley, imparto clases desde muy temprano.-

Arthur sólo sonrío leve y al igual que Molly subió a la recámara dejando a los dos chicos abajo, Neville sacó la cartera de Ron de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa, suspiró y se entro a la chimenea tomando un poco de polvos Flu y entre las llamas desapareció para llegar a su cuarto en Hogwarts, tenía dos horas al menos para dormir, con la ropa puesta se tumbó a la cama y en cuanto hizo tacto con ella se quedó profundamente dormido olvidando por completo la nota que Hermione le había mandado.

Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá con una taza entre las manos y cubierta con una frazada. Un momento "¿una frazada?" Ella no había despertado para cubrirse con una frazada ni siquiera para prepararse un café, se tocó el cuerpo para buscar su varita la cual no estaba con ella sino en la mesita que estaba frente a ella, sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se estiró para alcanzarla y un gruñido conocido le asustó haciendo que soltará la taza y está se cayera y se quebrara en miles de pedacitos.

Tomó de inmediato la varita y estando a un sentada, se giró para mirar hacia atrás con la varita levantada y allí estaba él, allí sentado en una silla estaba Draco mirándola con esos ojos tan poderosos que tenía, Hermione tragó saliva. Sentía un poco de miedo.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- le habló golpeado, bajando su varita. Draco se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y le entregó un sobre blanco. – ¿Y esto?.- señaló.

– Es dinero, tómalo y aléjate de aquí.-

– Oh, ¿enserio crees que tomaré tu sucio dinero? ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes Draco.- le arrojó el sobre a los pies.

– ¿ah no?. Entonces cuando Astoria venga y se lleve a mi.. tu hijo, no vengas a mi llorando.-

– ¿Por qué Astoria querría a mi hijo?.-

– Solo te advierto, no te ayudaré a buscar a tu hijo porque su insolente y terca madre no tomó mi ayuda.-

– Eso no es ayuda, es un "toma el dinero y lárgate de mi vida".- se paró del sofá poniéndose frente a él.

– ¿Qué eso ya lo estabas haciendo?.-

– No.- dijo mirándole a los ojos. – Quiero decir, si.-

– Hasta en eso eres pésima.- soltó un ¡ja! Irónico.

– Disculpa por no ser tan arrogante como tú.-

– Disculpa aceptada.- la volteó a mirar, sin duda alguna lucía hermosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas a diferencia de su color natural, rosas. Tenía la mirada fruncida y aún estaba su maña de morder un poco su labio, estaba claro que ella no lo hacía por seducirlo, siempre lo había hecho y esa maña fue una de las cuales lo enamoró.

– Recoge el sobre.- le ordenó ella. Draco no estaba muy consiente de lo que ella había dicho, ni siquiera su mente lo proceso, estaba muy perdido en la cara de Hermione, buscándole algún cambio, alguna peca de más, sin respingar se agachó y recogió el sobre y fue hasta que él estiró el brazo cuando reaccionó.

– Granger.- bufo molesto.

– ¿Y este dinero para que es?.-

– Para que te vayas, hay suficiente dinero para que puedas sobrevivir un año.-

– Un hijo no dura un año.-

– En primer lugar Hermione, no sé si es mío.-

Rotó los ojos ante la confesión del rubio, la sacaba de quicio. Iba a respingar pero le calló.

– Déjame terminar, en segundo, es para que encuentres un lugar seguro para ti y tu... eso.-

– Ajá.-

– Y en tercero, escóndete bien de Astoria.-

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- algo sabía él.

– Porque yo te lo estoy diciendo.-

– Vaya, te preocupas por nosotros dos, ¿estás seguro del punto uno?.- él rió.

– Me preocupo por ti, no por tu hijo.- la jaló del brazo ejerciendo presión.

– Me lastimas.- levantaba alguno de los dedos de Draco de su piel.

– Vete, vete ya.- la soltó y consultó su reloj.

– Pero...-

– Blaise y Theo estarán cuidando de ti.-

– Malfoy...-

– Cuando encuentres un lugar seguro, házmelo saber, no la dirección, pero si quiero asegurarme de que estás lejos.-

– Malfoy...- volvió hablar.

– Y cuando nazca tu hijo, avísame.-

– ¡DRACO!.- tuvo que gritar para obtener un poco de atención por parte de él.

– ¿Qué?.-

– No ocupó de tus amigos para cuidarme sola, no ocupó de tu dinero para manterme a mi y a mi hijo, ni siquiera ocupó informarte dónde estoy.-

– Tienes que hacerlo, temo por ti.-

– Oww Draco, te creería pero suenas muy falso.- le sonrió ella.

– ¿falso? ¿Crees que es falso que Astoria quiere quitarte a tu hijo? ¿Crees que es falso que tuve que lanzarle un obliviate para que dejará de conspirar contra ti? ¿Crees que es falsa mi preocupación por ti y tu hijo? ¿Lo crees Hermione?.-

– Si.- dijo firme, Draco chasqueo la lengua y pateó la silla.

– Cree lo que quieras pero como te lo vuelvo a repetir, nada más no vengas llorando a mi por ti hijo porque no haré nada.-

Draco se giró sobre los talones para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la voz de ella llamándole lo detuvo. Hermione se acercó de nuevo a él, abrió su saco y metió en el bolsillo el sobre que le había dado. Draco la miró confundido.

– No ocuparemos de tu ayuda, gracias.-

Hermione chasqueó los dedos y de pronto Draco sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la espalda a toda velocidad, sintió nauseas de nuevo y tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para ver que ya no estaba en el edificio de Hermione, sino que estaba en su oficina, de nuevo lo había hecho, Draco tiró los documentos que tenía en el escritorio de la frustración, no por nada se había ganado el título de la mejor Bruja de su Generación, estaba molesto, si, pero con tan solo recordarla hizo que se riera como un niño.

Hermione de nuevo le sacaba una risa a Draco.

N/A:

Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyo que me han estado dando ya sea por FF y por Wattpad, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes desde el fondo de mi corazón que se tomen el tiempo para leerme. Ustedes son magníficas, enserio.

Sobre el tiempo que actualizo, ahorita estoy en la universidad pero claro que me pongo a ratos a escribir, tardó en actualizar más o menos una semana, lo más próximo son de uno a tres días, espero actualizar pronto para ya acabar y seguir con un nuevo fic.

De nuevo agradezco sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo. Un saludo 3


	14. Bienvenida a los 7

Después de que Draco apaciguará su molestia con Hermione, citó con urgencia a Blaise y Theo, quienes llegaron a la brevedad a la oficina por medio de la red Flu.

– Draco.- saludo Blaise dandole un abrazo el cual correspondió, Theo solo lo saludo alzando la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?.- preguntó Theo acomodándose en un sillón.

– Astoria.-

– ¿Qué tiene ella?.- fue turno de Blaise.

– Sabe que Hermione está embarazada.-

– Si serás un imbécil Draco.- bufó Theo volteando la cara, Blaise tomó un poco de wisky, y se sentó cruzando la pierna como cualquier hombre la pondría y meciendo el tobillo ante la desesperación que le causaba el rubio.

– No le dije Theo.-

– ¿Y cómo supo?.- cuestionó Blaise

– Hizo Oclumancia conmigo la vez que me sentía pésimo.-

– ¿Y cómo dio con Hermione?.-

– No sé Blaise, creí que ustedes le dijeron.-

– Por supuesto que no.-

– Creo que Astoria nos siguió Blaise.- miró a su amigo.

– O quizás uno de ustedes dos se puso de acuerdo con ella.- señaló Draco a ambos.

– Claro que no.- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

– Tengo una relación con Luna, Astoria está muy hueca.- hizo cara de asco Theo.

– Quizás no salga con nadie... ok eso no va conmigo ni siquiera Astoria.-

– ¿Entonces cómo carajo supo?.- se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Longbottom, quizás?.- sugirió Theo.

– Creo que si.-

– Igual creo que si, fue demasiado fácil sacarle información de Hermione días pasados, quizás se le salió.- se rascó la barbilla Theo.

– ¿Y a todo esto, cómo supiste dónde estaba Hermione?.- lo miró de reojo Blaise y Draco solo sonrío.

El motivo por el cual sonrió era porque había lanzado a su bella mujer un obliviate, eliminando de su memoria sólo a Hermione Granger, no había tocado sus recuerdos personales, los recuerdos de ambos, creyó que sería bueno eliminar los recuerdos de sus fallecidos hijos, pero descartó tal idea pues de haberlo hecho estaría faltando el respeto a la memoria de ese par de angelitos, así que ese recuerdo no lo toco, simplemente trato de apaciguar un poco el dolor y el coraje que se tenía así misma Astoria, porque ella no era mala, simplemente era una persona buena a la que le ocurrían cosas terribles, recordando una cita que Potter le había dicho a Pansy cuando empezaron su relación.

¿Cómo Draco supo de la localización de ella? ¿Creían que hubiera sido capaz de desamparar a la mujer que decía que le daría un hijo? No, Draco aún sentía más que una atracción por ella, cada vez que la recordaba, lloraba como un bebe pidiendo a su madre y es que en el poco tiempo que convivió con ella, era una mujer protectora, lo cuidaba de las pesadillas, de sus enfermedades y lo mimaba, lo que él se merecía y lo que Astoria había dejado de hacer años atrás. No quiso hablar más con sus colegas, simplemente cambio el tema.

Neville estaba en clase, totalmente ido, tenía su cabeza descansando en su escritorio mientras los alumnos platicaban por aquí y por allá, algunos hacían hechizos que habían aprendido pues claro estaba que los alumnos de Neville de esa hora eran chicos de 13 años.

Simplemente quería dormir, le costó levantarse y le estaba costando dar clase, de pronto el silencio reinó y Neville sonrío para si mismo, ahora sí podría dormir pero de inmediato abrió los ojos para ponerse recto y ver que quien iba entrando era ni más ni menos que...

– Directora McGonagall.- su tono era de temor.

– Veo que alguien no durmió muy bien, ¿verdad profesor?.-

– Yo, yo... disculpe Directora, me atrase revisando los próximos exámenes a aplicar.- se sonrojó ante la mentira, la mujer frunció los labios y alzó la ceja no muy convencida, había escuchado de Peeves que Neville salía del castillo a muy altas horas de la noche incluso en cuanto terminaba su día de clases, si bien, Neville no iba atrasado en cuanto a su materia y sus alumnos iban aprendiendo cada día, pero dudaba del chico, pensaba que le faltaba más callo para poder ser un Maestro al 110%. McGonagall apartó su mirada de Neville y se dirigió ahora a los alumnos, no dijo ninguna palabra alguna, simplemente sonrío a todos y se marchó, Neville ahora sí dejo caer la cabeza al escritorio y se escuchó su quejido, el cual sacó la risa de varios.

– Ese tercio, me van a matar.- susurró para sí mismo y al referirse a ese tercio se refería ni más ni menos que a Draco-Hermione-Ron.

Acabo su hora, los chicos salieron con dos tareas que Neville había decido dejarles paras próxima semana, si se habían atrasado un poquito y seguramente no los vería pues pediría permiso para pasar una semana se "vacaciones" con Hermione y Hannah Abbott. No todos salieron felices, felicidad porque no lo verían en una semana y tristeza porque aunque había sido poco tarea, el contenido tenía que ser intenso. Ya qué.

Cuando por fin el salón se quedó vacío, Neville de nuevo se recargó en el escritorio y estaba a punto de caer en un sueño cuando el golpecito de la puerta lo sacó de su trance, no intento ponerse recto, se quedó en la misma posición.

– ¿Neville?.- habló Luna permitiéndose pasar. – He pasado, ¿te encuentras bien?.- se acercó.

– No Luna, estoy muy agotado.- siguió en la misma posición.

– Ya veo, bueno te quería invitar una taza de café.-

– Lo que menos necesito es estar despierto .-

– No te preocupes, entiendo.- la muchacha que ahora era perfecta de la casa de Ravenclaw sonrió y se giró para salir de allí, antes de hacerlo se detuvo y solo giró la cabeza a 90 grados.

– Neville, saluda a Hermione de mi parte.- le sonrió.

– Hermione.- pensó para si y sus ojos se habían quedado abiertos para buscar entre sus bolsillos el pedazo de pergamino que está le había enviado pero falló en la búsqueda, Neville había cambiado de pantalón y por ende el pantalón debería de estar en las lavanderías de Hogwarts, sin permitirse dormir, se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo tal cual como un niño lo haría, en las esquinas, trataba de frenar con la suela del zapato y daba ligeros golpecitos a varios a alumnos sin querer que se ponían en su camino, lo siento susurraba cada vez que chocaba con alguno, bajo unos tres pisos, nunca había llegado a esa parte, Hogwarts era todo un laberinto y había muchos pasadizos que no conocía, por fin llegó a la lavandería y una mujer rechoncha, de actitud simpática y chaparrita le atendió.

– Profesor Longbottom ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?.-

– Señora mía.- puso su mano en el pecho para agarrar aire. – ¿Ha lavado mi ropa del día anterior?.-

La mujer se puso la mano en la barbilla y la acaricio, miró hacia el techo sin emitir ninguna palabra, estaba pensando, se rasco la cabeza, se frotó la frente con su mano, recargo su cara en la palma de la mano y con el dedo índice daba golpecitos a su mejilla.

– ¿Señora mía?.- sonó preocupado.

– Lo siento querido, no recuerdo si he echado a lavar sus ropas.-

El corazón de Neville se paralizó un momento, ¿qué tal si Hermione ocupaba de él? ¿Qué tal si su hijo ya estaba a punto de nacer? ¿Qué tal si algo malo le ocurrió? Neville se puso más pálido que de costumbre, sin despedirse salió de nuevo del aquel lugar y claro de Hogwarts, mediante polvos Flu llegó al departamento de Hermione dónde estaba ella acostada a sus anchas, con un tazón de palomitas revueltas con unos dulces sobre su vientre, y cambiándole al televisor.

– Ya era hora Neville.- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, el pobre titubeó. – Me gustaría saber a quién más le has dado información sobre mi.- ahora sí lo miró, le lanzó una mirada de enfado y Neville comenzó a sudar, Hermione apartó el tazón a la mesita que estaba frente al sofá y estiro una mano para que Neville le ayudará a sentarse. Dio unas palmaditas al sofá indicando que él se sentará. Y así obedientemente lo hizo. – Vamos Nevlls.-

– Yo, Hermione... lo siento.- bajo la mirada y ella solo chasqueo la lengua.

– ¿Sabes que te confié mi vida y prácticamente la de Alex?.-

– Lo sé.- levantó la cabeza de golpe. – Pero, Malfoy estaba mal, y yo solo le mostré lo que quisiste que le mostrará, Theo y Blaise, no te quieren cerca de él, así que me pidieron toda la verdad y les confíe, pensé que no le dirían a Malfoy.-

– ¿Y Astoria?.-

– Oh no Hermione, no hablé con ella. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué eh hecho?.- se golpeó las mejillas con sus palmas. Sin duda alguna se sentía más que culpable. – Hermione yo no...- pero está levantó la mano para callarle.

– Escucha, te creo lo de Theo y Blaise, Astoria vino a "reclamarme" no sé si fuiste tú o fueron aquellos quienes le dijeron mi ubicación...-

– Te juro que yo no fui.-

– Neville... déjame terminar. Pero vino Malfoy.-

– ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?.-

– Sí, a decirme que tuviera más cuidado, que me alejará de aquí y me cuidará.-

– ¿Enserio Malfoy vino?.-

Hermione se levantó del sofá algo estresada.

– Te he dicho que si.- sonó bastante irritada.

– Lo siento.- el muchacho bajó de nuevo la cabeza avergonzado. Hermione se acarició el puente de la nariz y tomó aire.

– Creo que entre más crece más me pone irritable.-

Neville se levantó y acercó su mano.

– ¿Puedo?.- Hermione asintió y puso su mano en el vientre de la muchacha, no se sentía nada.

– No siento nada.-

– Ah de estar dormido, todo el día anduve caminando, descubrí que así lo duermo, estando en movimiento.-

– ¿Y cuando no haces movimiento? En las noches por ejemplo.-

– Es una tortura dormir con un bebé.-

Ambos rieron, Neville abrió los brazos para abrazarle sin antes susurrarle de nuevo un Lo siento el cual Hermione aceptó. Una parte de ella se sentía traicionada por parte de él pero otra le agradecía pues Draco la había visto, hubiera deseado que le acariciara el vientre, que cuando Alex escuchó la voz de el, parecía un trompo, movimientos por todos lados, los cuales Hermione supo controlar bien.


	15. Londres

– Aguila voladora ha salido del lugar.-

Alguien estaba en una esquina de un callejón cercano al departamento de Hermione, ese alguien traía puesto una gabardina, unos lentes de sol y un sombrero tipo de detective de color negro, se había levantado el cuello de la gabardina para cubrir su boca. Traía en la muñeca un tipo micrófono pequeño y de la oreja le salía un cable. Al parecer ese alguien estaba diciendo movimientos de cierta castaña que salía del departamento con una enorme maleta.

– ¿Con quién?.- se escuchó la voz dura de él.

– Longbottom por el momento. Oh espera hay alguien más.- estiró el cuello. En efecto, Neville ayudaba a Hermione con la maleta y ambos rieron al parecer por algún comentario burlón, a ellos se acercó una mujer pelirroja pero sin embargo ese alguien que espiaba a los muchachos no pudo verle la cara pues la mujer pelirroja le daba la espalda.

– ¿Quién es?.- exigió.

– No sé, no veo.-

– ¡Theo!.-

– Cálmate Draco, no es tan fácil estar en el lugar que estoy.- lo dijo con enfado.

– A la mierda si te es fácil o no, te ofreciste a ayudar... ¿Theo? ¿Theo?.- Draco estaba en la oficina escuchando junto con Blaise quién negaba con la cabeza, el moreno se había ofrecido a espiar a Granger sin embargo, Draco le negó pues le miraba más seriedad a Theo que a él y en ese momento se arrepintió.

Theo por su parte, cuando Draco le empezó a "regañar" se jaló el cable de su oreja y lo tiró por allí junto con el micrófono que traía en la mano, aventó el sombrero y la gabardina a un contenedor de basura y salió de aquel callejón donde pudo ser mejor visto por Neville, quien al mirarlo borró la risa y Hermione miró hacia dónde el miraba y sin duda alguna veían como el hombre venía hacia ellos.

– ¿Y ahora qué?.- susurró Hermione para sí misma cruzándose los brazos. Theo llegó con ellos con una sonrisa y en ningún momento se quitó los lentes.

– Granger.- le sonrió. – Longbottom.-

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Theo?.- preguntó Hermione.

– Bueno, pasaba por aquí, porque recordé que vivías cercas de una florería y quería pasar a saludarte antes de hacer mis compras.-

– En Londres también hay.-

– Pero no hay girasoles, no me gusta regalar cosas marchitas.-

– Que lastima. Bueno ya me has saludado y tengo el tiempo muy justo.-

– ¿Justo?.- ladeo su cabeza, volteó hacia atrás mirando al taxista y a la mujer pelirroja quién era Hannah Abbott, regreso su vista hacia Hermione y Neville y a él le vio la maleta de la castaña. – Te vas.-

– Si, no es asunto tuyo.-

– Por supuesto que no.- se cruzó los brazos y sonrío de lado. – ¿A donde vas? Digo, no quiero que por tu culpa Draco caiga en depresión porque siempre estás donde el va, o al menos que lo haces de adrede para topártelo.-

– ¿Cómo te...-

–Neville.- Hermione puso su mano en el pecho del muchacho impidiendo que este diera un paso hacía Theo. – Mira, Nott, no me importa tu amigo, es una profunda tristeza que caiga en depresión, ¿sabes qué haría yo si fuera él? Subiría a la torre más alta y me lanzaría al vacío y solo así acabaría mi depresión, en segundo, ¿buscarlo a él? Ja, se nota que no me conoces, mejor ve y dile por mi que deje de espiarme con sus amigos, tiene mujer y cómo el dijo, mi hijo no es hijo de el, si quiere uno dile qué hay métodos de fertilidad muggles esos son buenísimos y le ayudaría a no sólo tener uno, sino varios.- Hermione sonrió descaradamente y Neville se mordió el labio, Theo hizo puños sus manos y tomó un color rojizo su cara. Imaginaba que sus ojos echarían fuego si se levantará los lentes. Chasqueo su lengua, se quitó los lentes y se acercó a su oído.

– No te preocupes Granger, aunque tu hijo fuese de él no reconocería a un bastardo, no dejaría a su mujer y no permitiría que alguien como tú le arruinará, no se te olvide que Draco nos tiene a nosotros y por el somos capaz de matarte.- se apartó de ella, le lanzó un guiño y le sonrió, ahora Hermione estaba molesta.

– Parece que lo que dije no te pareció muy gracioso, ¿verdad?.- Theo empezó a reír, se puso de nuevo los lentes y se giró sobre sus talones metiendo a los bolsillos sus manos.

– Eres un ridículo.-

– No más que tú Granger, no más que tu.- siguió caminando, Hermione estaba molesta, muy molesta, siempre le había ganado en argumentos a Theo y justamente hoy él lo había hecho, Hannah se bajó del taxi y empezó a frotar sus brazos tranquilizándola.

– Vamos, podríamos perder el vuelo.- anunció la pelirroja aún tratando de calmar a la morena, Neville pidió ayuda al taxista para subir la maleta de Hermione, Hannah sacó de su bolsillo un chocolate y se lo dio, para calmar el coraje.

– Les hará bien.- sonrió la mujer, Hermione ya había calmado su temperamento cuando probó el dulce, le agradeció y los tres subieron al taxi para tomar un vuelo.

Por su parte, Draco estaba más que furioso, Theo había rotó sus planes, Blaise trataba de calmar a un rubio que lanzaba los papeles del escritorio al piso, quebró unas cuantas copas y se despeinó por completo.

– Tranquilo Draco, algo nos ha de traer Theo.-

– Ese imbecil, lo mataré.-

Las puertas de la oficina de Draco se abrieron a la par dejando pasar a Theo con un aire de grandeza, se quitó los anteojos y estiro ambos brazos tal cual crucificado.

– Heme aquí.-

– Imbécil.- Draco trató de dar unos pasos hacía él castaño pero Blaise se incorporó del asiento sujetándolo por la espalda.

– Tranquilo Draco. Theo que sea la última vez que ayudas.-

Theo sonrió con cinismo ante el comentario de Blaise, sacó de su bolsillo un folleto doblado en mitades y se lo dejo caer frente a sus caras, por suerte Draco lo tomo en el aire.

– ¿Y está mierda?.- exclamó sin desdoblar.

– Desdoblalo Draco.- rotó los ojos.

Blaise le arrebató el folleto y lo hizo, hizo una mueca de confusión.

– ¿Londres?.-

– Exacto.- Theo se dejó caer a un sillón u comenzó a ver sus uñas.

– ¿Qué es esto Theo?.- fue turno de Draco.

– ¿Leyeron a caso el título del folleto? Tour a villas Londres.- el moreno y el rubio se miraron entre sí confundidos. Theo solo bufo. – Granger viene a Londres.- y les arrebató el folleto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-

– Tenía que hablar con ella, y teniendo a ambos en mis oídos no serviría de nada.-

– Por eso te quitaste el equipo..-

– Exacto Blaise, al fin razonas.-

– Pero, no debe de venir a Londres, la gente hablará de ella.-

– Negativo Draco, si eso es lo que te preocupa Longbottom va con ella y la otra que no recuerdo su nombre.-

– ¿Sabes cuantos meses tiene?.-

– No, pero debo admitir que pareciera que se ha comido unas tres sandías sin exagerar.-

– Entonces eso significa que tendrá a su hijo aquí, en Londres.-

– Lo dudo Blaise, el tour solo es de 5 días y no sabemos con certeza cuánto tiene.-

– Draco, en este momento te odio por no estar más al pendiente de ella.- bufo Blaise y Draco solo miro serio a Theo.

– De todos modos, prepárense porque en cualquier momento puede pasar.- se trono el cuello Draco. Blaise y Theo solo asintieron sin decir nada, ni siquiera un pio.

– Hermione ¿estás bien?.- la tomó del brazo Hannah mientras Neville bajaba las maletas.

– Si, solo un poco incómoda, me aprieta un poco el vestido.- se quejó.

– Entremos al baño y allí lo puedo aflojar un poco.- le sonrió.

– No, lo que más quiero es llegar a casa.-

– Oh Hermione, ¿tienes el folleto?.-

– Supongo que Nott lo tomó, me servirá para quitarme a ese par de serpientes de mi.- sonrió, el plan le salió a la perfección.

Una semana atrás, Hermione debía de cuidar de donde pisaba, donde entraba y con quien charlaba pues estaba 100% segura que se había topado más de una vez a Theo o Blaise en sus caminos y sabía que Draco era quien la tenía bajo ese cuidado. Sin embargo no había dicho nada a Neville, le costaba un poco confiar de nuevo en él, así que ella había asistido a una agencia de viajes, donde había adquirido los boletos para regresar a Londres en lo que le quedaba de su embarazo para estar con sus padres y que estos cuidarán de ella durante su reposo, pero cuando compraba los boletos se había percatado de que había un tour a las villas que estaban cercanas de Surrey, sin preguntar, tomó un folleto y lo guardó para cuando viera a Theo o Blaise, cualquiera de estos le dijera a Draco donde se supone que estaría, sin embargo todo era mentira.

– ¿Listas?.- se acercó Neville con la maleta de cada una.

– Claro, no puedo esperar.- sonrió Hermione, Hannah tomó los tres boletos y una maleta, Neville llevaba la maleta de él y la de Hermione y bueno, nuestra embarazada solo llevaba un pequeño bolso que tenía en el hombro.

Mientras la pareja iba charlando, el pequeño Alex se empezó a mover con fuerza, dándole unas cuantas patadas a su madre quien se quejó en bajito para no asustar a los que iban frente a ella, se acarició un poco el vientre para calmarle y seguir caminando de nuevo a paso normal y no despacio. Pero Alex no dejo de patear hasta que subió al avión y está tomó asiento.

– ¿Necesita algún accesorio?.- le preguntó la bella azafata, Hermione no quería ni hablar pues a pesar de tener una apariencia fuerte, las patadas de su hijo eran muy fuertes y le estaban provocando un poco de dolor además porque ella había escuchado que en el vuelo pasado habían bajado a una mujer embarazada porque se quejó, así que Hermione le sonrió a fuerzas y negó. Neville la miró de reojo mientras Hannah pedía algunos snacks.

– ¿Estás bien?.- le susurró. Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y se mordió el labio, espero a que la azafata se fuera de allí para poder hablar.

– Me duele un poco.- hizo una mueca.

– Pido ayuda.-

– ¡No! Si lo haces nos bajarán y necesito llegar a Londres.-

– ¿Y por qué no viajamos por Red Flu?.- se acercó a la plática Hannah al ver el rostro de preocupación de Neville.

– Me da miedo y más en el estado que estoy.-

– ¿Y en escobas?.-

– Sufro vértigo Neville.-

"Pasajeros con destino a Londres, sean bienvenidos a nuestras alas, a continuación mis compañeras darán una pequeña introducción a lo que se debe y no se debe de hacer en caso de emergencias, por favor pongan mucha atención y se les pide de manera atenta colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, ya que cuando mis compañeras terminen, comenzaremos a despejar. Gracias por escogernos como sus alas, Interjet les agradece"

La voz de la mujer en el altavoz se apagó y los tres empezaron a ver a la azafata hacer movimientos mientras otra daba información, Hermione dejo de prestarle atención a la mujer para ponerse el cinturón, tuvo una pelea de 1 minuto con el pues, de cierto modo le incomodaba pero tenía que tener en mente que solo serían unas 2 horas y media quizás de tortura, solo dos horas y media se repetía una y otra vez. Una vez que empezaron a despejar, el

Movimiento del avión arrullo a Hermione quien cayó en un profundo sueño.


	16. Bebe abordo

Cuando llegaron a Londres, los padres de Hermione los esperaban en la sala con unas cartulinas en las cuales habían escrito "GRANGER", cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, sonrió y una lágrima descarada se le deslizó por la mejilla, allí estaban sus padres. Su madre se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a su hija con su vientre abultado, su padre se limitó a sonreír.

– Mamá, papá.- se acercaron y los tres se abrazaron, Hannah y Neville se miraron así mismos y se sonrieron.

– Pero mírate nada más hija mía.- exclamó su madre. – ¿Puedo?.- acercó su mano.

– Claro mamá.- su madre puso la mano y le acarició el vientre mientras le decía algunos mimos a su futuro nieto, su padre la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿Cómo has estado Hermione?.-

– Perfecto papá, ¿recuerdan a Neville?.-

– Claro, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Neville.- el padre de Hermione estiro su padre para estrecharlo con el de Neville.

– Señor Granger, que bueno es volverlo a ver.-

– Ya sabes muchacho.-

– Oh Neville.- le estiro los brazos la mamá de Hermione para abrazarlo.

– Señor Granger que gusto.- le sonrió.

– Vaya, que señorita tan bonita.- sonrió el señor Granger.

– Oh lo siento, es Hannah Abbott, cursaba con nosotros.- dijo Hermione.

– Jane Granger, un gusto.- le dio un saludo de beso. El cuál aceptó Hannah.

– George, un gusto conocerla.- estiró su mano.

– El placer es mío señores.- sonrió.

– Pues bueno, ¿no tienen hambre?- sonrió la mujer. Hermione asintió la cabeza desesperada y sus padre simplemente sonrieron.

– Bueno, vayamos a casa para así poder comer y descansar un poco.-

George ayudo a Neville a llevar la maleta de Hermione la cuál era la que más pesaba de las tres, en varias ocasiones el señor Granger al igual que Neville había bromeado con el contenido que pudiera llevar su hija.

La comida estuvo excelente, unas pechugas a la Gordon Bleu acompañada de puré de papa y ensalada de sopa fría fue un buen recibimiento para los tres jóvenes quienes no hablaron debido al apetito que traían. Después de la comida, se platicó de varios temas, la escuela, el trabajo, el embarazo de Hermione y cosas chuscas que pasaban a los tres, fue una tarde completamente de risas sin duda alguna hasta que la noche empezó a caer, Neville y Hannah habían reservado desde mucho antes una habitación en el mejor hotel, sin duda alguna querían privacidad y al parecer los Granger entendieron a la perfección sin obligarlos a nada, los llevaron hacía el hotel, se despidieron y de nuevo se dirigieron a la casa, donde tendrían una pequeña platica con su hija.

– Bueno Hermione, ya se fueron tus amigos, ahora sí, dinos todo.- su padre se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a ella mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano.

– Queremos saber la verdad querida.-

– No se que verdad quieren.- susurró.

– ¿Qué pasó con Ron?.- soltó su padre.

– Ron y yo tomamos la decisión de separarnos, era lo correcto, ya no nos amábamos ni siquiera había respeto.-

– ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?.- le abrazó su madre.

– Trate, pero ustedes habían salido de viaje, no sabía cómo localizarles.-

– Patrañas hija mía, tienes magia, así como nos encontraste en Australia así nos hubieras encontrado.- dijo George.

– Lo se, pero no entendían mi dolor.-

– Cálmate George, bueno y ahora...-

– ¿De quién es tu hijo Hermione?.-

– ¡Padre!

– George.- le regañaron ambas mujeres.

– Tengo que saberlo, qué tal si me lo topo por la calle y yo sin darme cuenta.-

– En eso tiene razón tu padre.- Hermione bufó.

– Es de Draco Malfoy.-

– ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?.- hizo una mueca si padre.

– ¿No es ese niño rubio de la biblioteca?.- Hermione asintió a la pregunta de su madre.

– ¿El rubio miedoso? ¡POBRE DE MI NIETO!.- se cubrió la cara George.

– George.- volvió a regañarlo su mujer.

– Hija, ¿qué no Ronald era lo suficiente valiente para estar con el?.-

– No papá. Ya no lo amaba, me enamore de Draco y...

– ¿Y dónde está?.- se cruzó de brazos.

– En casa con su mujer.- le dolió decir eso.

– ¿Qué?.-

– lo que me faltaba.- su padre dejar caer a sus costados los brazos. – Querida iré a descansar, esta platica ya llegó a su fin.-

– George.-

– Hermione, buenas noches.-

– Papá espera, no es lo que piensas.-

– No, no es lo que pienso eh.- le sonrió sarcásticamente y subió a las escaleras, Hermione no se permitió llorar, pues su madre estaba allí con ella, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, le ofreció un poco de té para tranquilizarse y pudiera dormir, mañana sería un día largo, pues ella y Neville irían de compras en especial Neville que quería comprarle un anillo de compromiso a su novia y había pedido ayuda a Hermione.

La mañana llegó, muy apenas pudo levantarse y arreglarse, el día parecía bonito y ella tendría que acompañar a su amigo a comprar algo muy muy valioso para su vida, su padre seguía molesto, que no cruzó palabra con ella, eso la hacía sentir mal. Solo comió un poco de fruta, unos huevos con jamón y un jugo de naranja, pero seguía con las molestias de nuevo en su vientre, su hijo andaba muy imperativo de nuevo. No dijo nada solo espero en la sala mientras Neville llegaba.

– Neville.- sonrió Jane cuando abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días señora Granger, ¿Hermione está lista?.-

– Si, si.- anunció desde el sofá, se arrepintió haberse sentado, pero como siempre su padre le ofreció la mano y le ayudó a levantarse, solo le sonrió. Tomó su bolso, le dio un beso a su mamá y salió.

– Al rato hablaremos para las clases de maternidad.-

– Si está bien Mamà.- sonrió cuando se subía al taxi.

– Aún no le has dicho nada que no vas a dichas clases ¿verdad?.- le susurró cuando estaban en el taxi.

– Silencio Neville.-

– ¿A dónde? - preguntó el chofer.

– Al centro por favor.- anunció ella.

– Primero vayamos a ver un poco de ropa, ¿estás de acuerdo?.-

– Claro, tú serás mi guía.- sonrió Neville.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron al centro de Londres donde había tiendas departamentales enormes de precios normales y otros costosos, decidieron entrar primero a una donde había demasiado para bebé, Neville se había apartado un poco de ella para ver los precios de unos accesorios que bien podría utilizar ella. De pronto, Hermione sintió el dolor en su vientre aún más fuerte que días anteriores y empezó a perder un poco su color. Para su suerte, Neville se había acercado a ella.

– Hermione ¿estás bien? Luces un poco pálida.- le preguntó Neville un poco preocupado, ya que lucía más pálida que de costumbre, a cada minuto se mojaba los labios y la sentía con un poco de temperatura, ella afirmaba que se sentía bien pero que quizás el cambio hormonal la estaba jodiendo más de lo normal, quizás el cambio climático también le estaba jugando una mala jugada, definitivamente había sido un gran error ir a Londres, sin embargo no contestó ninguna palabra a Neville y con muchos esfuerzos le lanzó una sonrisa "tranquila".

– Sigamos comprándole más cosas a Alex, ¿te parece?.-

– Si quieres podemos descansar un rato.-

– No, quiero irme lo más pronto posible de aquí.- contestó elevando un poco la voz.

– ¿Estás...-

– Neville no estoy de humor para que me des estrés, por favor avanza o yo lo haré sola.- su cara se tornó roja como un tomate, definitivamente traía consigo mucha irritabilidad y su vientre le dolía un poco más.

No dijo nada simplemente la siguió, ella iba frente a él disimulando que estaba bien cuando en realidad lo que quería era tirarse a llorar por el dolor. Se acercó a un estante donde había mucha ropa de recién nacido, puso su brazo y encima de su brazo su cabeza, se sentía fatal, como mareada, como con unas náuseas, definitivamente con mucho dolor, un poco cansada y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Escuchaba todo lo de su alrededor, a unos metros estaba una pareja escogiendo ropa para su bebé en camino, detrás de ella estaba Neville con el mayor temor de que algo le estuviera sucediendo, atrás de él estaba una mujer regañando a gritos a su esposo porque no le quería comprar el conjunto de soldado azul marino para su futuro hijo, a su lado derecho estaba una mujer embarazada escogiendo ciertos conjuntos mientras una pequeña estaba a sus pies haciendo berrinches y la mujer sin prestarle atención, Hermione empezó a sudar frío, Neville se acercó a ella, le rozó con las puntas de los dedos y noto que estaba caliente, algo andaba mal con ella. Comenzó a transpirar rápido, arrojó al aire los conjuntos para Alex, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente sosteniendo su vientre entre sus manos. En esa situación era gracioso ver a Hermione caminando "rápido" con su notable embarazo de 7 meses una semana, ese día había optado por usar un pantalón overol, cosa que se arrepintió, según iba ligera pero se sentía como un saco de papas, enserio Hermione iba molesta por haber usado ese cambio. Si, quizás la vestimenta la puso de mal humor, pero no, su furia aumentaba conforme más miraba a la gente con sus humores "hipócritas" porque así lo sentía ella. Tan absorta iba que no se dio cuenta que en ese momento había chocado su hombro con el de Blaise quien a su vez iba acompañado de Theo.

– ¿Viste lo mismo que yo?.- preguntó Blaise golpeando levemente su brazo.

– Era Hermione, sigámosla.-

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y entre la multitud seguían a Hermione quién a su vez se dedicaba a avanzar más rápido cuando de repente sintió humedad entre sus piernas.

– No puede ser.- se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, la parte de su overol que empezaba a mojarse a un más, con una ganas tremendas de llorar y pedir auxilio tomó aire y guardó un poco de calma. – Tranquila, todo estará bien, Alex estará bien, estarás bien Hermione.-

Dos mujeres mayores que venían frente a Hermione la miraron que se cubría el vientre y miraba hacia lo que ahora era un pequeño charco.

– ¡Oh querida! Acabas de romper fuente.- la tomó fuerte de los hombros una mujer parecida a Molly a excepción que ella tenía el cabello cubierto de canas y unos pequeños anteojos.

– Imposible, tengo apenas 8 meses.- la miró aterrorizada.

– Tranquila, todo estará bien.- le sonrió la mujer. – Mary Jo, pide un taxi. Mi nombre es Drew querida, ¿cuál es tu nombre?.-

– Hermione.- le contestó respirando rápido.

– Que lindo nombre, Hermione ahorita te llevaremos al hospital más cercano para que te atiendan ¿de acuerdo? ¿O quieres ir a un hospital en particular?.-

– No, no, el que sea está bien.-

Mary Jo, una mujer de piel color ébano se acercó a ellas y la ayudó a subirse al taxi, ambas mujeres iban a los lados de Hermione dandole apoyo, trató de controlar su dolor pero algo en el pecho le obligaba a sacarlo y sin más demoras lanzó el primer grito de dolor, al fin su mente se había conectado con su cuerpo y le estaba diciendo que ya nacería Alex. El pequeño Alex.

Las mujeres les daban sus manos para que ella las apretará y pudiera apaciguar un poco el dolor, le ayudaban con las respiraciones y fue allí cuando ella se arrepintió de no haber ido a las clases de maternidad que Neville le había ofrecido.

Mientras Hermione sufría en el camino a La llegada al hospital en la parte del centro de Londres, a las afueras del lado oeste de ese mismo lugar, durante la hora de la comida en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba impaciente, su madre, Astoria y sus suegros estaban compartiendo los alimentos con ellos, Draco traía un poco de ansiedad, movía la pierna y no se dejaba de morder el labio. Fue hasta que su madre lo notó.

– ¿Estás bien?.-

– No.- se paró de la mesa. – No estoy bien, siento que algo está pasando.- cuido sus palabras.

– ¿Pasando cómo qué?.-

– No sé Astoria, siento que algo viene.-

Todos a su alrededor abrieron los ojos como platos, temían un poco a algo malo, hubo un largo silencio hasta que un avión de papel chocó en su oído. Draco sacudió la cabeza, levantó el papel y leyó el mensaje.

Bebé abordo.

A con que eso era, su hijo o hija estaba a punto de nacer, Draco hizo bola el papel y salió de la habitación.

– Draco, hijo, ¿a dónde vas?.-

– A recibir una buena nueva madre.- y desapareció entre las llamas verdes. Llegó a un callejón en donde Theo y Blaise lo esperaban, Theo se mordía las uñas y caminaba de un lado a otro, Blaise estaba recargado en la pared esperando.

– Por fin.- habló Blaise rotando los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Hermione?.-

– La llevaron al hospital, al más cercano según pude escuchar, Draco ahora nacerá tu hijo.- Theo lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió lento. Los tres estaban emocionados pero Draco echaba felicidad por todos los poros.

– Vayamos a buscar.-

– Tomaremos un taxi, y Blaise, ubica a Hermione.-

– ¿Por qué él?.- preguntó Draco.

– No solo me enredaba con modelos cabezas huecas, inteligentes y con un título también me gustan.- guiño un ojo y Draco alzó las cejas.

Theo tomó el próximo el taxi qué pasó y ambos subieron mientras que Blaise mandaba mensajes telefónicos a al menos 10 mujeres de diferentes hospitales.

Celine Miller una ginecóloga obstetra alta, rubia y con unos hermosos ojos color cielo estaba en recepción, charlando con unas enfermeras, tenían un tiempo libre cuando su teléfono emitió un sonido como alarma. Celine sacó de su bata el teléfono para mirar quién era quién le interrumpía el chisme con las enfermeras.

Blaise ️

Hola hermosura, una pregunta. Mi amigo esta apunto de ser papá pero su mujer salió disparada a algún hospital próximo. ¿No estarás atendiendo a Hermione Granger?

"¿Hermione Granger?" Pensó la rubia, no había atendido a ninguna mujer con ese nombre y en lo que pensaba en alguna Hermione Granger, a la sala entró Mary Jo casi corriendo cómo pudo, lo que sacó de sus pensamientos a Celine quien se acercó para auxiliarla.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?.-

– S...i, ssss...i, está... lu..u...z.- no podía hablar pues le faltaba el aire, y eso iba entrando Drew y Hermione tomadas de las manos, Celine se acercó rápido a Hermione y empezó a checarla.

– Una camilla señoritas.- se dirigió a las enfermeras quienes en menos de un minuto le había llevado una silla de rueda, bueno menos mal. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?.-

– Hermione Granger.- y de su boca salió un grito desgarrador de dolor, enserio no lo soportaba, era más fuerte que los crucios y las torturas que Bellatrix le había lanzado cuando tenía 17.

– Muy bien Hermione, te revisaré lo más pronto posible.-

Celine se acercó a las enfermeras y pidió que alistaran a Hermione en una habitación lo más pronto posible para revisarla. Mary Jo y Drew se pusieron en la sala de estar para esperar por aquella muchacha que habían llegado.

– Blaise ¿no te ha mandado nada esa mujer?.- exigió Draco con desesperación, pues el taxista solo estaba dando vuelta alrededor de una manzana.

– Bingo.- dijo y mostró el mensaje a ambos hombres.

Celine Miller 

Justamente acaba de llegar una paciente llamada Hermione Granger, no sé si sea la esposa de tu amigo, pero dense prisa, está en labor de parto, Saint Andrews.

– Eres un hij...-

– El hombre que te salvó la vida amigo.-

– Sin duda alguna.-

– Puede llevarnos a Saint Andrews, por favor.- está vez interrumpió Theo, el taxista tomó rumbo hacia el hospital que estaba a 5 minutos de ellos.

El tiempo pasó volando al igual que el trayecto, Draco se bajó de inmediato al hospital y vio a las dos mujeres que llevaron a Hermione en la sala tejiendo, se acercó a recepción dónde lo atendió una atractiva mujer pelirroja.

– ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?.-

– La señora Hermione Granger acaba de ingresar aquí.-

– Un momento por favor.-

Tomó el teléfono y marcó, en cuanto iba entrando Blaise, Celine iba saliendo con una bata azul puesta y otra en las manos, un cubre bocas en su cuello y otro encima del traje y un cubre cabello puesto y otro en su mano izquierda.

– Celine, querida mía.- Blaise le abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo pero la mujer le rechazó por higiene.

– ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el padre?.- señaló a Draco y Theo, Theo se movió hacia atrás dejando enfrente a Draco. – Ah, usted. Póngase esto y sígame. Su esposa está eufórica.- Draco tomó lo que Celine le había dado y le siguió por un pasillo mientras se ponía la bata azul y ocultaba su cabello con la banda y parte de su cara, estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos de dolor de Hermione pero Draco la tomó del brazo.

– Por favor no le diga que estoy aquí, quiero decir, no le diga a mi esposa que estoy aquí, tuvimos una ligera pelea.-

– Lo entiendo, no se preocupe.-

Celine abrió la puerta y dejo a la vista de Draco a Hermione postrada en una camilla con un sin fin de aparatos a su alrededor que el no sabía con exactitud que eran, al parecer las anestesias no le hacían pues estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo, varias enfermeras se le acercaban a ella y le pedían que se tranquilizaban y lo único que obtenían eran más gritos de dolor o algún fuerte apretón de manos.

– ¿Qué tal de dilatación Genevive?.-

– Está en 9.2, podríamos empezar.-

– ¿Anestesia Lulu?.-

– Se le administró dos pero una tercera no es muy conveniente para ambos.-

– ¿Cómo se siente Hermione?.-

– Fatal, por favor, ayúdeme, me está matando.- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos cosa que le destrozo el corazón a Draco.

– Todo estará bien Hermione, ¿tienes algún nombre?.-

– Si.- sonrió con esfuerzo. – Alex, se llamará Alex.-

– Muy bien Hermione, pues deja te reviso para ver qué tal si ya puede nacer Alex.-

Sin avisar a Draco de lo que iba hacer, levantó un poco la frazada que cubría la parte de abajo de Hermione quien tenía ambas piernas abiertas, verificó los centímetros y Draco palideció, jamás pensó que vería algo así. Sintió un poco de pena y a la vez un mareo. Pero no dijo nada disimulo estar bien.

– Podemos comenzar.- todas las enfermeras se empezaron a movilizar en el lugar, unas estaba checando la presión de Hermione y el bebé, otras checaban sus ritmos cardiacos, una le ayudaba a respirar, otras dos ayudarían a la doctora con los utensilios y Draco, bueno Draco sería quien cortaría el cordón de su bebé. Celine tomó un asiento y se puso entre las piernas de Hermione, Draco estaba parado aún lado de Celine, no quería ver pero tampoco quería ver a Hermione porque temía que está lo descubriera, los gritos de ella hacían que Draco perdiera un poco del sentido del oído, era terrible estar en ese lugar rodeado de puras mujeres ningún hombre en particular.

– Tienes que pujar porque sino, Alex no nacerá.- le decía la doctora a Hermione, la enfermera que estaba con ella le limpiaba el sudor y le acariciaba las manos para que se relajará. – Relájate Hermione.- volvió hablar Celine. Trataba pero era en vano. – Una vez más pero está vez hazlo por coraje, por las ganas que tienes de conocer a Alex o de lo contrario té tendré que intervenir a cesárea y no te gustará.-

Hermione negó con la cabeza, trató de calmarse un poco y volvió a pujar, un poco más y más y todas las que estaban allí le apoyaban y el pujido más fuerte, el que se escuchó hasta la sala de espera fue quien hizo que Alex naciera.

El llanto de un pequeño niño blanco fue quien calmó su dolor.

– Es un niño.- anunció la doctora mirando a Hermione y volteando a ver a Draco. – Tu hijo.- le susurró, Draco se mordió el labio y una de las enfermeras de apoyo le pasó unas tijeras, tenía miedo lastimarlo, pero se armo de valor y le corto el cordón. Otra enfermera se acercó a Celine y tomó a Alex entre sus brazos lo tenían que limpiar, Draco se acercó a ella y miraba como le limpiaba sus vías respiratorias, le quitaban cualquier cosas pegadiza de su cuerpecito y le contaba sus dedos de manos y pie, lo midió y lo peso, escuchaba su llanto. Todo bien.

– Calificación 10, para haber nacido prematuro está en perfectas condiciones.-

"Como todo un Malfoy" pensó Draco, la enfermera envolvió al niño en una frazada y se lo dio a Hermione en brazos, toda sudorosa, un poco despeinada y con la nariz roja, Alex conoció a su madre, quien no dejaba de llorar de la felicidad, el pequeño calmó su llanto en cuanto sintió el roce de la piel de ella con la de él. Le acarició su cara, sus manitas y le dio un beso en la frente, el niño le miraba con sus ojitos aún grises.

– Hola Alex, soy mamá.- no pudo evitar llorar aún más de la felicidad, aquella escena era hermosa y nadie podía decir lo contrario, los ojos de Draco se cristalizaron, se sentía tan bien por ver nacer a su hijo, su único hijo.

– ¿Cuál será su nombre señora Granger?.- se acercó una enfermera con una tabla de registro, tenía que registrar al niño lo más pronto posible. Hermione miró de nuevo a su hijo, su piel blanca como la de ella y Draco, tenía su nariz y muy apenas se le miraba el cabello. Un digno Draco Malfoy Jr.

– Draco, Draco Alejandro Granger.-

Uhh, una bala directo al corazón, el pequeño llevaría su nombre, pero no su apellido, ella no se iba a deshacer de el como se lo había dicho, Draco dio pasos hacia atrás saliendo de la habitación, corrió por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la sala de espera dónde Theo y Blaise lo esperaban, se acercaron a el por temor.

– ¿Qué pasó?.- pero no le contesto a Theo, simplemente lloraba.

– Por el amor de Dios Draco, contesta.-

– Es mi hijo.- pronunció. – Todo este tiempo ese pequeño era quien me provocaba los mareos, las náuseas, los cambios de humores, ¿y yo qué hice? Decir que no era mío, cuando su madre hoy decidió ponerle mi nombre, mi nombre lo junto con un nombre muggle pero al diablo, suena tan bien, Alex, es mi hijo Blaise.- se rió pareciendo maniático pero estaba feliz, no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento, había visto nacer a su hijo quien llevaba su nombre, su sangre corría por sus venas y su parecido a él era sin duda alguna sorprendente. Draco había vuelto a nacer.

Celine salió de la habitación de Hermione y se dirigió hacia los tres muchachos, para felicitar al nuevo papá y hacerles compañía.

– Felicidades Señor Malfoy. Alex es un hermoso niño.- le apretó el brazo Celine.

– ¿Cuándo lo podemos ver?.- preguntó Theo está vez.

– Una hora más, dejaremos que Hermione descanse y Alex se adapte a ella, pero puede pasar señor Malfoy.- a lo que hizo una mueca. – ¿dije algo malo?.-

– Lo qué pasa es que...-

– Discutí con ella antes de que Alex llegará y no me perdonará que llegué así de la nada.-

– Oh, bueno señor Malfoy, como no le puedo ayudar en eso le suplicaré que por favor no altere a Hermione, acaba de dar a luz y cómo usted sabe fue un parto muy trabajoso.-

Draco asintió con la cabeza, la bella mujer les sonrió y se alejó de allí, Theo y Blaise miraban con duda a Draco.

– ¿Ahora que plan tienes en mente?.-

– Creo que será bueno un cambio de imagen, ¿no crees Blaise?.- el moreno sonrió pícaramente sabía lo que Draco decía en cambio Theo acarició el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Las cosas no andarían bien.

Los tres se fueron a un armario de limpieza del mismo hospital, y cambiaron por completo la imagen de Draco a la del doctor Will, ¿por qué lo habían hecho? Porque Theo era el único que sabía que él atendía a Hermione y sino había dicho nada era porque no quería que Hermione se volviese a ir. Cambio la imagen pero su voz no, Draco tenía una voz muy seria, muy formal y fuerte, Will era más suave con la voz, tenía un chirrido agradable en la risa, por más que afinaba no le salía la voz.

– Tiene voz de marica.- exclamó Draco.

– Sólo dile que traes irritada la garganta.-

– No me dejará tocar a Alex.-

– Bueno di lo que quieras.- se desesperó Theo.

– Tss Theo, ve Draco antes de que la hora terminé.-

Draco y los otros muchachos salieron de aquel armario a hurtadillas, sin ser vistos, Draco camino de nuevo hacia el pasillo buscando en los expedientes de cada puerta el nombre de Hermione Granger, cuando lo encontró tocó suave y la voz de ella lo invitaba a pasar.

– Dr. Will.- sonrió Hermione. – ¿Qué sorpresa que este usted aquí?.- Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta, las mujeres Drew y Mary Jo, al verlo entrar se acercaron a Hermione y al pequeño para despedirse de ambos y salir para dejarles un poco de privacidad.

– ¿Cómo está Hermione? Felicidades por Alex.-

– Muy bien, y muchas gracias. ¿Quiere cargarlo?.-

– ¿Segura? No quiero estropear este momento.-

– Segura y sin miedo, no pasara nada.-

Se estiró un poco para que "Will" cargará a Alex, y poco a poco se lo pasó a sus brazos, sin duda alguna era el niño más hermoso que había visto, tenía la nariz de ella, tenía cabello pero era rubio platino cómo él, blanco y tenía los ojitos cerrados, le acarició el rostro, tomó una de sus manitas y le dio un beso, y fue allí que Hermione Granger descubrió a Malfoy.


	17. Por favor

Draco estaba embelesado con el pequeño Alex, no podía creer que lo tuviera entre sus brazos, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería agradecerle por darle felicidad a su vida, lo amaba, le lanzaba pensamientos de culpabilidad por provocarle todos los achaques a él y no su madre, quería besarlo, abrazarlo a su pecho, cubrirlo de todo germen, de toda mala vibra, hasta de él mismo, quería salir corriendo y mostrarle a su madre a su nieto, su único nieto. Ya se estaba imaginando un futuro con él, jugar quidditch, ser del equipo de Slytherin o Gryffindor porque no dudaba que sería extraordinario como su madre y apuesto cómo él, lo traía en la sangre. La ternura llegó aún más cuando el pequeño empezó a moverse entre sus brazos y a su vez movía los deditos, Alex abrió los ojitos de poco a poquito dejando ver un color gris que aún no estaba por definido, Draco derramó una lágrima.

La escena de Draco cargando a Alex había tocado el fondo del corazón y del alma a Hermione, nunca imaginó verlo así, de ese modo, ella sabía que él era Draco y no Will ¿Por qué? ...

Retroceso

Había terminado de revisarla como cada 15 días era lo acordado, Hermione limpiaba su vientre del gel helado y bajaba su blusa, mientras esperaba instrucciones de Will.

– Hermione, te tengo una muy mala noticia.- se dio media vuelta. Entonces Hermione para tomar más a la ligera la noticia, se incorporó de la camilla, sentándose al borde con los pies en el aire.

– ¿Algo que tenga que ver con Alex?.-

– No, no, no. Alex está perfecto, es sobre mi.-

– ¿Cómo?.- ladeó la cabeza confundida.

– Como bien sabes, me casaré y no sé sí pueda atender tu parto.-

– Oh ¿y quién lo hará?.-

– Cecille, hablé con ella y ella está dispuesta a recibirte en Londres.-

– Claro, Claro.-

– Entonces ¿estás molesta porque no podré atenderte?.-

– Que va, está todo bien.- sonrió.

Actualidad

Mientras Draco tenía entre sus brazos a Alex, los ojos de Hermione se comenzaron a cristalizar, ¿cómo era posible que al principio le negaba y ahora que había nacido lo amaba? ¿Cómo era posible ser tan hipócrita? Hermione pasó saliva y un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

– ¿Me devuelves a mi hijo, Draco?.- Tenía los brazos extendidos para recibirle. Draco al escucharla lo primero que vio fue sus manos pensó que ya había agarrado su forma pues el doctor Will tenía un tono tostado en cambio Draco su piel era blanca y efectivamente seguía siendo Will. Levantó la vista hacia enfrente para poderla mirar.

– Yo, no...-

– Vamos Draco, si querías fingir ser Will hubieras recordado que ya se casó y por ende trae una argolla, en segundo bacilaste y en tercero, Will tiene voz suave.-

– ¿Así que eres muy observadora?.-

– Así es, así que te lo repito de nuevo, dame a mi hijo que no tienes derecho alguno sobre el.-

– Claro que si, es mi hijo también.- se aferró a él.

– No, dijiste que no era tuyo, que como podías estar seguro de eso si quizás yo me había metido con varios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?.-

– ¿Hipócrita yo? ¿Quién quería matarlo?.-

– Claro que no, desde el primer momento que supe que venía en camino, lo comencé a amar, si te dije todo eso era para intentar ablandar tu corazón.-

– Pues qué manera tan rara para ablandar a alguien Granger.-

– Tu manera de querer es muy diferente, pero ¿cómo no exclamaste nada cuando cada noche nos fundíamos en uno? ¿Ah?.-

– Es tu manera, yo si te adoraba, eras lo único que me importaba en ese momento.-

– Mentiras.- comenzó a llorar. – Eso es lo único que sale de tu boca, mentiras y más mentiras, ¿por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué no simplemente borras este momento y te alejas de nosotros para siempre? ¿Por que tendremos que tenerte como sombra?.- Draco acarició al pequeño y se acercó a ella para entregárselo pero antes de que hablará ya estaba tomando su forma actual.

– Porque a partir de ahora soy el padre de Alex.- habló siendo como Draco Malfoy y no Will, entregó a Alex a su madre en brazos, metió las manos al bolsillo y se giró para salir, dejando a Hermione alterada con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, se acercó a un más a Alex para tocar su piel contra la de el pequeño quien entre tanto acurrucos se durmió.

Neville, ¿dónde estaba Neville? El muchacho una vez que Hermione salió de la tienda el muchacho trato de seguirla pero entre tanto gente se revolvió perdiéndola así de vista, preguntó a toda persona que pasaba por su lado por una muchacha castaña, vestida de overol y embarazada, nadie la había visto, pero al final un hombre con ropas viejas y sucias, el cabello hecho un nido y con un perrito labrador, le había dicho que había visto a Hermione con día mujeres abordar un taxi, al parecer iban al hospital más cercano pues pronto daría a luz, Neville había corrido a una caseta telefónica y empezó a avisarle a los padres de Hermione y a Hannah, los cuatros se quedaron de reunir en un café cercano de la boutique donde se encontraba Neville, duraron más de una hora buscando el famoso hospital cercano hasta que una llamada recibió Jane.

– Hermione, Hermione ¿dónde estás?.- soñaba alteraba mientras la joven estaba acostada a sus anchas grabándose las facciones de su hijo.

– Estoy bien mamá, tienes un hermoso nieto.- 

– Ay hija mía, ¿dónde estás? .-

– Saint Andrews.-

– Perfecto en menos de cinco minutos llegamos, llevo tu maleta cariño.-

– Gracias, los veo pronto.- ambas colgaron.

Un grito de emoción de una típica abuela primeriza resonó en todo el interior del auto asustando a George y a los dos muchachos.

– Jane ¿qué te ocurre?.-

– Acabamos de ser abuelos George, písale a Saint Andrews, no puedo esperar más para conocerle.- la mujer suspiraba, se ponía la mano en el pecho, respiraba profundo, estaba muy feliz, su marido buscando rutas para llegar lo más pronto posible y Neville y Hannah sonreían así mismo. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Jane ni siquiera espero a que su marido apagará el auto, salió de el tan rápido como pudo y entro al hospital corriendo, sin prestar atención a los dos amigos de Draco que estaban en la sala.

– Señorita, vengo con Hermione Granger, es mi hija.- se escuchaba muy emocionada, mientras la recepcionista buscaba el nombre de Hermione, Draco iba saliendo del pasillo, Jane por instinto o porque la curiosidad la mató miró hacia el pasillo y vio al rubio caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente, no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado y el entrecejo de Jane se frunció.

– Habitación 215, 2do piso.- dijo la mujer entregándole una bandoleta que se ponía en la muñeca del color blanca, agradeció con la cabeza y pasó por el lado de Draco. Al parecer el se burlaba de ella o simplemente lo estaba imaginando, subió al elevador al segundo piso, un poco distraída salió de él y comenzó a buscar la habitación de su hija, tocó la puerta levemente y pudo escuchar el suave adelante de su hija. El corazón se le ensanchó cuando vio a su hija con su pequeño en sus brazos. 

– Oh no puede ser.- dio un gritito de emoción mientras se acercaba a la cama, Hermione sonrió y descubrió un poco la cara de Alex. Jane estiró los brazos para cargarle. – Eres divinamente precioso.- dejo caer una lágrima.

– Lo es. ¿Y papá?.-

– Los deje atrás, caminan como tortugas. Pero ve que perfecto es, lo único que tiene en ti es esa pequeña nariz.- ambas rieron. – Hija, acabo de ver a Draco Malfoy salir por el pasillo, no me digas que...-

– Si, vino aquí.-

– ¿Y qué quería?.-

– Exactamente no lo sé, cargo a Alex y al parecer se le ablando el corazón.-

– Que cinismo de hombre de verdad, ¿y qué harás?.-

– Pensaba mudarme a Montana.-

– ¿Estados Unidos?.-

– Si, alejarnos de él pero me cuesta hacerlo hacerlo con ustedes.-

– Por Dios santo, pero ¿mira a quién tenemos aquí?.- su padre se acercó a Jane para ver al pequeño. Le sonrió y le acarició.

– Es Alex, querido.-

– Oh no puede ser, ¿por qué rubio? Menos mal que existen los tintes.-

– George.- exclamó sentida Jane, Hermione se limitó a sonreír un poco mientras sus padres mimaban a Alex, Hannah se acercó a ambos para conocerlo y Neville a Hermione.

– Lamentó lo de hace rato.- le susurró Neville muy apenado.

– Está bien Neville, todo está bien.- le tomó la mano y froto su dorso. El chico solo se limitó a sonreír, la hora de visita estaba muy cerca de acabarse, lo que significaba que Alex iría a los cuneros, al principio Hermione sufrió para dejarle ir, temía que Draco llegase y se lo llevara, tenía miedo que alguien quizás le hiciera el mínimo daño así que antes de que Neville saliera de la habitación, Hermione le había jalado de la camisa para así atraerlo de nuevo, Neville soltó la mano de Hannah para que está saliera junto con el padre de Hermione mientras Jane estaba dando indicaciones a la enfermera.

– Neville, pon a Alex algún hechizo rastreo en caso de ocuparlo.- susurró.

– Está bien Hermione.-

– Y un protector.–

– Sin duda alguna.-

– Quiero que mañana esté en el mismo lugar donde lo dejarán, no salgas antes de que veas que está seguro.-

– De acuerdo.- le sonrió y con suavidad se soltó de su agarre.

– Oh eres hombre muerto.- le miró seria y el rostro se le estaba poniendo rojo.

– Tranquila Hermione, estará bien.- le dio una sonrisa de paz, le acarició el dorso de la mano, le volvió a lanzar una sonrisa y poco a poco iba saliendo de la habitación. Hermione no se sentía del todo agusto, había una preocupación que tenía en el pecho, que a los minutos estaba empezando a ignorar mientras todos se iban, su madre velaría por ella y Alex y si Hermione pusiera de alarma a su madre para Alex, estaba 1000% segura que los gritos de su madre espantarían a cualquiera que quisiera hacer el mal.

Los ojos de Hermione se empezaban a cerrar por el cansacio y en un dos por tres quedó dormida.

Draco Malfoy no se había ido del todo del hospital, él estaba junto a Blaise y Theo en los cuneros, Alex era el único varón entre 12 niñas, si ese día a 12 niñas se les ocurrió llegar al mundo, algunas eran rubias, otras blancas y castañas y había dos color ébano.

– ¿Y ahora?.- susurró Theo mirando de igual manera a Alex.

– ¿Ahora de que?.-

– Ahora que sabes que en realidad es tu hijo, ¿qué harás?.- 

– Decidí reconocerlo, pero ya conoces a Hermione. Terca, terca esa mujer.- se acarició las sienes.

– Deberías de entenderla, al principio fuiste un patán.- 

– ¿De qué lado estás Blaise?.- alzó la mirada.

– No sé si de ella o de tu lado.-

– Va, no te necesito.- le quitó la mirada para ver a Alex.

– Solo te recuerdo que sin mí te hubieras perdido el nacimiento de Alex.- se burló porque en su tenía razón. Draco solo bufó.

– Quiero ver crecer a Alex, es lo único que pido.-

– ¿Y a todo esto, por qué le puso Alejandro? ¿No era Alexander?.-

– Alejandro Magno, algo así me había contado.-

– Hubiera sido muy capaz de ponerle Magno.- 

– Ni que decir.- contestó Theo a la burla de Blaise. 

Theo miró el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó que ya eran pasada de la una de la mañana, las piernas le dolían un poco pues todo el día anduvo de arriba para abajo y sus descansos eran de 10 minutos sentados cuando Draco de nuevo les decía que lo siguieran. Suspiró cansado.

– ¿Que?.- preguntó al ver a los dos confundidos.

– ¿Qué tienes tu?.- sonrió Draco.

– Estoy cansado, creo que iré a casa para descansar.- se cruzó de brazos. 

– Está bien, Blaise igual tu deberías de descansar.- 

– ¿Y tú Draco?.- 

– Velaré hasta ver movimiento en la mañana.-

– Igual de histérico que la madre.- Blaise se burló y Draco solo sonrió, los tres se despidieron dejando a Draco solo en ese pasillo.

Se acercó un poco más a la ventana donde le miraba dormir, sonrió. No estaba de acuerdo con Granger que le hubiera puesto Draco, solo quería que fuese Alejandro, como Alejando El Grande, como Alejandro Magno. Quería entrar de nuevo para cargarlo de nuevo, oler su aroma de bebe y quizás el que traía de su madre, no tenía miedo, no al contrario, tenía miedo de que lo apartarán de él. Sin hacer mucho ruido y vigilando hacia los lados, se coló a los cuneros para cargar a Alex una vez más. Y lo hizo. 

El niño no lloro cuando su padre lo tomó en brazos, simplemente abrió los ojos, Draco para cuidarse de que no llorase, le puso el chupon que había dentro de su cuna. Se veía tan adorable. 

– Eres Grande Alejandro.- le habló con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas le salían. El pequeño Alex solo miraba a su padre sin dejar el chupon. – Tan Grande como tú madre, no dudó que seas mejor que ella y de mi.- se limpió las lágrimas con su hombro. – Y es que tú y tu madre me cambiaron el rumbo, el mundo y la vida.- lo abrazo de nuevo a su pecho y dejaba caer lágrimas gruesas, apenas tenía horas de conocerlo y sentía que ya tenía tiempo de hacerlo, pero claro, Alex era su hijo. Allí estaba en el su instinto. 

– Lucharé por ti Alex, lo prometo.- 

Anunció Draco limpiándose de nuevo las lágrimas y sonriéndole, no había nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en ese momento entre ellos dos, pero fuera del vidrio, unos ojos brillantes lo fulminaba con la mirada.


	18. Siendo claros, siendo honestos

Al tercer día de haber nacido Alex, Hermione por fin había sido dada de alta durante la mañana, su padre muy temprano había llegado por ella, por su mujer y por Alex, hasta el momento no había visto ninguna cabellera rubia por los pasillos.

Alex traía un trajesito azul cielo con detalles blancos, el traje cubría sus pies, por más que Jane y Hermione trataron de ponerle un gorrito al niño esté parecía llorar cada vez que su madre o abuela lo intentaban, así que no gorrito para Alex. Al salir, Jane le había puesto encima una frazada suave color blanca, ese día Hermione se había puesto un vestido color rosa palo holgado que le llevaba arriba de las rodillas, una ballerinas bajitas color nude y se hizo una coleta alta. Neville y Hannah no habían compartido la mañana con ellos.

George puso a Alex en la silla del auto y le aseguró para evitar algún accidente, Hermione se sentó en la parte trasera del auto junto a Alex y sus padres al frente. Durante el camino hubo silencio, Hermione acariciaba a Alex mientras el pequeño dormía muy placenteramente, al fin en su dulce hogar, Hermione había decidió quedarse por lo menos los primeros dos o tres meses de vida de Alex para que su madre le ayudase con El Niño, cosa que no hubo inconveniente, pasando los meses de mudarían a otra parte, para ocultarse de Draco, quizás.

Con ayuda de sus padres, subieron a la habitación de Hermione, pusieron a Alex en medio de la cama de ella y los adultos a su alrededor adorándolo.

– Parece irreal ¿no crees?.- rompió el silencio su padre acariciando la pequeña mano del bebe. Hermione doblo su brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el.

– ¿Por qué irreal George?.- Jane estaba boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos.

– No me esperaba que alguien llegará a nuestras vidas tan rápido.-

– Pero así lo quieres.- habló Hermione.

– ¿Quererlo? Estás loca, lo adoro.- dicho esto se acercó y le dio un beso tronado en la frente, el pequeño se movió sin embargo no abrió los ojos.

– Hija ¿hablarás con Draco?.- su madre fue quien lo mencionó ganándose las miradas molestas de los dos Granger. Ella solo se encogió de brazos y espero respuesta alguna.

– Debo de hacerlo ¿no?.-

– Tendrá que tomar su apellido.- exclamó su padre. – Es su hijo.- y ella bufó, si tan solo sus padres supieran que al comienzo Draco no la apoyó y dudaba de la paternidad no le estarían diciendo estas cosas.

– En todo caso hablaré con él, pero no ahora, pasando dos meses de Alex, lo prometo.-

– ¿Qué planes tienes?.- la miraron de reojo, como si tuvieran un extraño presentimiento. Les regalo una sonrisa.

– Por el momento ninguno, es solo que, quiero estar tranquila.-

– Muy bien, habremos de respetar tu decisión hija.- su padre se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Draco.

Draco no había llegado a la Mansión la noche en que Alex nació, aunque Astoria no estaba muy modernizada con la tecnología, no dudó en enviarle más de 20 mensajes preguntando por su paradero, más de 20 llamadas perdidas sin tener respuestas, su corazón estaba preocupada por él. Se acercó al tocador, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de esas horribles ojeras que traía por no pegar los ojos, su cara se veía acartonada, su cabello muy indomable, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, nunca fumaba pero esa vez le entro una desesperación horrible así que se acercó al closet de Draco para buscar algún cigarro suelto entre los cajones. No encontré cigarros pero si una dirección de Australia y abajo había una H, pensó que probablemente era de un bar así que agarró el papel y lo rompió. A los minutos que hiciera eso, Draco entró a la recámara de ambos.

– ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó de forma sorpresiva Draco al verla buscar entre el closet.

– Oh, Draco.- se apartó y enredo sus largos y blancos brazos a su cuello, por fin tenía calma, Draco solo rotó los ojos y trato de tocarla por la espalda pero no podía, era como si tocarla lo estuviera quemando. – ¿Estás bien?.- susurró en su cuello.

– Sí.- se apartó de ella y ella lo miró confundida.

– ¿Cuales fueron las buenas nuevas?.- cambiando prácticamente su expresión de confusión a curiosidad.

– Unas nuevas telas que crearon.- simplemente dijo eso, camino por un lado hacia el closet. – ¿Qué hacías aquí?.- señaló el desorden de la ropa fuera de sus cajones.

– Buscaba un cigarrillo, la angustia de no saber nada me estaba carcomiendo.-

– Pues estoy aquí, deja de estarlo.- le hablo dudo, Astoria bajo la mirada y el de nuevo pasó a su lado con ropa limpia para tomar un baño e ir con Hermione, tenía que hablar sobre su hijo, el apoyo y qué pasaría, ignoró por completo a Astoria.

La mujer al sentir el rechazo de su marido se echó a la cama como dramática y comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que se quedó dormida.

– ¡Hermione!.- su madre le gritaba desde el piso de abajo, interrumpiendo así su sueño, al menos no despertó a Alex, lo pensó mientras se levantaba con sumo cuidado de la cama para salir de la habitación y acercarse al barandal de las escaleras, se limpió los ojos y dio un largo bostezo.

– ¿Qué sucede?.- se recargó poniendo sus codos en el barandal y así poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

– Hermione.-miró su madre hacia ella y le sonrió. – Saldremos a cenar tu padre y yo.-

– ¿Oh? ¡Ohhh!. ¿Y a qué se debe esta cena?.- preguntó con picardía la muchacha notando el sonrojo leve de su madre mientras su padre se arreglaba el saco.

– Por el nacimiento de Alex.-

– Bueno, eso suena bien, coman mucho por mi.- sonrío.

– No te preocupes por eso cariño.- guiño su padre, siendo caballero y abriendo la puerta para que Jane saliera, se despidieron moviendo manos y antes de salir le sugirió que marcará si necesitaba algo, Hermione solo sonrió y despidió a sus padres, una vez que salieron, se dirigió de nuevo a su recámara, la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida, recordaba que estaba apagada y solo tenía la de la buro, no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente entro al cuarto y tras de ella salió él. Hermione antes de acercarse a la cama dónde estaba Alex dormido, se quedó petrificada pues sabía que había alguien allí, podía oler a un perfume caro y sentir la presencia de alguien, con los nervios a flor de piel y el arrepentimiento de no traer consigo su varita se iba girando, total si le querían hacer algo mínimo ella iba a verle la cara o eso pensaba.

– Eres un idiota.- Hermione le lanzó una bofetada. – ¿Cómo pudiste? Casi me matas.-

La muchacha no lo hablaba lo gritaba y sus gritos provocaron que Alex despertará y empezará a llorar, Hermione se volteó dándole la espalda y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo y arrullarlo. – ¿Ves lo que provocas?.- Se mecía de un lado a otro.

– Lo siento, venía hablar contigo.- susurró.

– ¿De qué?.- soltó molesta.

– De Alex.-

– Enserio Malfoy, puedes irte, estaremos perfectos sin tu presencia.-

– No entiendes, quiero, quiero hacerme responsable.- se intentó acercar el pero ella retrocedió.

– No, eso tenías que haber hecho desde el principio no juzgarme y decirme que me metía con otros y que solo lo hacía por tu dinero.-

– Entiéndeme, ¿cómo hubieras actuado si llegan y te dicen que tendrán un hijo tuyo una persona diferente que no es tu esposa?. Estaba asustado.-

– ¿Asustado? No estaba en mis planes exponerte frente a los medios, razona un poco.-

– Entonces, ¿cómo hubieras actuado?.-

– ¿Así como lo hiciste tu? te aseguro que no.-

– Uno nunca sabe.-

– No me estreses, acabo de salir.-

– Lo siento.-

Reinó unos minutos de un silencio incómodo para Draco, Hermione había calmado el llanto de Alex, se sentó en una silla mecedora para acurrucar a Alex de nuevo en un sueño, pero al parecer el niño estaba muy despierto. Durante el silencio incómodo Draco miraba con detalle el amor que Hermione le daba a su hijo, miraba lo excelente que era como madre y adoraba que ella fuera la madre de su hijo. Su hijo.

– Pienso que no debería llamarse como yo.- rompió el silencio.

– No se llama como tú.-

– ¿Ah no?.- se ofendió.

– No, solo se llama Alejandro.-

– Creí que...

– Solo fue una alucinación auditiva que tuviste, ¿enserio creíste que le pondría como tú? ¡Ja! Qué irónico.- la mujer de burló y Draco enrojeció del coraje.

– Que tenga mi apellido.- exigió.

– Ni loca, perdiste su paternidad desde aquel día y para que la recuperes será muy difícil.-

– Puedo comprobar ante los ojos de los demás que lo es.-

– ¿Y los medios?.-

– Me importa un carajo los medios, un carajo lo que dirán en mi casa, lo qué pensarán los demás, me importa Alex y Alex es un Malfoy.- Hermione se mordió el labio, ese era el Draco del cual se había enamorado.

– Está bien.- solo dijo ella, – Está bien.-

– ¿Qué está bien?.-

– No quiero que nadie sepa, no quiero que esto salga a la luz, no quiero que tus padres se enteren y no quiero que trates de quitarme a Alex porque será la ultimo que harás.- le señaló Hermione con su dedo. – Pero, no pienses que te daré una oportunidad conmigo, te la estoy dando con Alex ¿queda claro?.-

– Por supuesto, mañana mandaré a Theo que pase por ustedes para llevar a cabo el registro.-

– Muy bien, mañana lo esperamos a las 8 en punto.-

– Bien, antes que me vaya ¿puedo?.- estiró sus brazos hacia Alex, Hermione pensó unos segundos, temía dárselo y que desaparecieran, simplemente suspiro. – No confías en mí ¿verdad?.- y ella negó. Draco bajo los brazos decepcionado y solo le sonrió de lado. – Está bien.- pero el corazón de Hermione no podía ser tan mala con él y no debía pues por el tenía a lo que más amaba en el mundo, simplemente se acercó a él.

– Es muy estúpido de mi parte pensar en eso.- estiró sus brazos otorgándole a Alex, Draco abrió los ojos y rápido los estiró para agarrarlo y allí estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, una pequeña réplica de él, está vez un poquito más despierto, amaba como se movía, el olor que desprendía, lo pequeño y frágil que era, de nuevo quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, deseaba que se quedará así, quería besarlo pero no se atrevió frente a ella.

– Acomódate.- Hermione dio golpecitos a la colchoneta de la silla, Draco se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la silla, Hermione se apartó de ambos.

– ¿A dónde vas?.- giró la cabeza en dirección a ella quien iba saliendo de la habitación.

– A prepararle un biberón.-

– ¿Y si llora?.-

– Confió en ti.- sonrió pero al recordar lo que hizo en el pasado borró la sonrisa y salió de allí.

Padre e hijo se mecían en la silla, Alex parecían no tener alguna señal de que quisiera dormir, más bien, quería estar despierto, no parecía cansado, no parecía que molestará, era muy tranquilo, removió el corazón cuando el pequeño bostezo y allí fue cuando Draco lo apretó más a su cuerpo. Hermione tardó solo 5 minutos y cuando regresó, solo observó la manera en la que Draco estaba abrazado de Alex, jamás lo había imaginado así, pasó un minuto y ella aclaró su garganta la cual se le había formado un gran nudo en ella, Draco suavizó el abrazo y se puso de pie.

– Me tengo que ir.-

– ¿Por qué?.- maldita lengua.

– Debo de arreglar todo para mañana.-

– Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.-

Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Alex y se lo devolvió en brazos de su madre. Quién cuando lo sostuvo le puso el biberón el cual aceptó.

Ambos sonrieron mirando a Alex y cuando alzaron las miradas había algo más.

– Yo...

– Hasta mañana Draco.- le interrumpió, sea lo que fuera a decirle estaba cien por ciento Segura que le dolería pues ella quería ser igual que él, quería que él sufriera como ella lo hizo, quería que sintiera el rechazo que sintió, quería humillarlo como lo había hecho él, tenía coraje, pero muy en el fondo lo amaba y Draco lo sabía pero para llegar al fondo tenía que escarbar o arrancarle del pecho el mal que le hizo, se tomaría tiempo.

– Que descanses Hermione.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer. Una vez sola, derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas, sin duda alguna lo mala no le estaba saliendo del todo bien.


	19. Eros Ramazzotti

– Ya era hora ¿no crees?.- miraba el reloj de su muñeca mientras con la otra sujetaba a Alex y una bolsa mediana roja que hacía contraste con su falda ceñida a media pierna negra y una blusa de botones blanca, ese día pensaba no arreglarse el cabello sin embargo al final optó por hacerse una coleta casual, no mucho maquillaje pero si unos labios rojos suave.

Quién pasaría por ella al final de cuentas sería Blaise, Blaise era muy vanidoso le gustaba verse bien y que la gente que estuviera con él también, simplemente sonrío y vio la hora.

– 8:10, no creo que sea un delito 10 minutos tarde, tolerancia son 15.-

– Mi tolerancia es de 5.-

– Será la próxima vez.-

– La próxima vez me iré sola.-

– Ya, ya. No es mi culpa que no hayas tenido una noche buena con Draco.- soltó burlón y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, aún más rió.

– Que patético.- rotó los ojos. Blaise le hizo un ademán con el cuello, pidiéndole que le siguiera hacia el Mercedes Benz negro que estaba al frente estacionado, no quiso levantar a sus padres sin embargo les había dejado varías notas, una en el espejo del baño, otra pegada en la puerta de su recámara, una más en la mesa y otra en la estufa, lugares visibles. Siguió a Blaise y este muy caballeroso le abrió la puerta trasera y le permitió el paso a Hermione, una vez ella dentro, Blaise se sentó de copiloto y pidió al chofer llevarlos al edificio de Malfoy. Tardaron unos veinte minutos más, el tráfico a pesar de estar cercas era terrible.

Blaise bajó primero, de nuevo ayudó a Hermione quien bajó molesta, ya iban tarde. Culpa de Blaise.

– Oye, tranquila Granger.-

– Vamos muy muy tarde, y todo es tu culpa.- caminaba a pasó rápido y con una frazada había cubierto al pequeño para que ninguna mirada curiosa le viese, posó su mano en su cabezita y camino más rápido al pasar por en medio de un grupo de chicas bonitas, altas y delgadas, seguramente modelos de Malfoy, si muy seguro. Blaise les lanzó besos y guiños y siguió de nuevo a la castaña.

– Espera.- corrió a ella m cuando una de las modelos lo distrajo y solo le tomó unos segundos ver que Granger había avanzado demasiado. – Granger.-

– ¿Qué?.- se giró irritada.

– Es por el elevador.- agarro aire y señaló, Hermione buscó uno cercando y teniendo uno a la vista se apresuró a subirse en el, Blaise maldijo a Hermione una vez más, sin duda alguna era una mujer muy irritante, bella pero irritante.

– Que sea la última vez qué pasó por ti.- rompió el silencio Blaise, Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró molesta.

– No, será la última vez que aceptó que salgas por mi.-

– Eres muy irritante, ahora se porque Draco no está contigo.-

– ¿Ah si?.- preguntó con ironía. – La que no quiere estar con él, soy yo.- y en ese momento se iba abriendo el elevador, y frente a ellos estaba un Draco perplejo ante la confesión que había hecho Hermione quien al verlo se mordió los labios y le esquivo la mirada, Blaise hizo un leve "aush" y Theo quien estaba tras de Draco le hacía señas a Blaise que se callará, Draco se tragó el sentimiento que le produjo eso, chasqueo la lengua y se giró.

– Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer lo más pronto posible para que Granger se retire.- habló, estaba dolido y Hermione lo sabía, una parte de ella se sintió mal y la otra no pues Draco no podía tener sentimientos hacia ella estando casado. Los tres lo siguieron hacia el escritorio dónde estaban papeles y había un juez de estatura alta, cabello canoso y no tenía ninguna arruga visible.

– El es Sr. Thomas Steves y será el juez quien se encargue de los procedimientos legales con acorde a Alex.-

– Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger.- estiró su brazo para saludarlo acción que fue devuelta.

– Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni serán los testigos.- habló de nuevo Draco, Hermione solo lo miraba de reojo.

– Perfecto, comencemos.- el señor Thomas, tomó asiento frente a Draco y Hermione, sacó de su maletín una máquina para escribir, colocó un pergamino en ella. – Nombre del infante.-

– Alejandro Malfoy.- habló Hermione, Theo gruñó y Blaise guiño el ojo, al parecer ambos habían apostado de que no se llamaría Draco, ese nombre no iba con el niño, sin embargo Theo esperaba que si, Draco miró hacia ellos seriamente y Blaise solo encogió los hombros.

– Alejandro Malfoy - Granger ¿de acuerdo?.-

– Si.- habló Draco.

– ¿Un segundo nombre?.-

– Ss...

– No.- interrumpió Draco a Hermione, ella lo miró molesta y Draco solo le guiñó.

– Fecha de nacimiento.-

– 15 de julio del 98.- hablo ella.

– Lugar.-

– Londres.- fue el turno de él.

– ¿Trae el certificado de nacimiento del pequeño?.- le preguntó directamente a Hermione.

– Si, un momento. Toma.- le pasó a Draco al pequeño quien al parecer estaba despierto, pues se movió debajo la frazada, Draco lo descubrió un poco y pudo ver que el pequeño estaba un poco sudoroso, milagro que no lloró.

Hermione buscó en la bolsa un folder en el cual contenía el certificado que el señor juez le pedía, tomó datos de allí y se lo pasó de nuevo a ella.

– Muy bien, ahora vamos con los padres, su nombre completo Hermione.-

– Hermione Jean Granger.-

– El suyo señor Malfoy.-

– Draco Lucius Malfoy.-

– Muy bien ambos son Londinenses, ¿cierto?.-

– Si.- anunciaron a la par.

– Los testigos por favor.- primero fue Blaise y después Theo, Draco ignoró esa parte pues seguía mirando como Alex había sujetado su dedo índice y este no lo soltaba y fue hasta que sintió un leve golpe en el brazo que lo saco de ese trance.

– Señor Malfoy, ocupo al pequeño.-

– ¿Para qué?.-

– Las huellas Malfoy.- roto Hermione los ojos, ella se acercó, le quitó el zapatito junto con el calcetín y escuchó un pequeño "aww" proveniente de Blaise que le causó ternura ver el pie del pequeño todo gordito y chiquito, el señor juez colocó una tinta en la planta del pie y al parecer a Alex no le gusto esa sensación pues comenzó a llorar, plasmó el pie de Alex en el papel, el juez sello y firmó el acta. Hermione se acercó a Alex le puso el chupon y este se calmó a ver a su madre sonreírle y acariciarle. Draco solo se dispuso a mirar, le entregó a Hermione a Alex y se acercó al señor Juez.

– Necesito hablar a solas con usted unos minutos.-

– Me temo que se de que tratará el tema.- respondió muy seguro.

– Lo siento, pero acompáñeme, Hermione, cubre a Alex.- horrorizada por el hablar de Draco lo hizo de inmediato, él junto con el señor Juez entraron a otro cuarto donde no se escuchaba nada, sólo bastaron unos segundos y ambos hombres salieron como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

– Fue un placer tenerlo por acá.- estrechó Draco su mano con la de él.

– El placer es todo mío muchacho, nos volveremos a ver en un futuro.- le sonrió.

– No tengo duda alguna, Blaise ¿puedes acompañar al Señor Juez al piso de abajo, por favor?.- el moreno no dijo nada simplemente asintió y salió detrás del señor Juez, Hermione miraba la escena confundida, no sabía que había pasado y el señor no se despidió de ella, ¡que grosero!, ella lo miraba confundida, Draco encogió los brazos y Theo, observaba sus uñas hasta que Draco aclaró la garganta obteniendo así la atención de Theo quien tampoco entendió la señal, era el mal tercio. El claro gesto de "oh" de Theo se entendió para ambos, así que se levantó del sofá, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Hermione, avanzó unos pasos, estando frente a la puerta, se giró hacia Draco y le levantó el dedo de en medio, el rubio solo se acarició el puente de la nariz y espero que saliera, ahora sí habían quedado solos. Peor fueron segundo porque Draco salió en busca de Theo que para su buena suerte aún no tomaba el elevador.

– Theo, espera.- El muchacho se giró con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué pasa?.-

– Sígueme.- de nuevo entraron al despacho, Draco se acercó a Hermione quien había terminado de limpiarle el pie a Alex y le estaba poniendo el calcetín. Se lo quitó con cuidado de sus brazos y lo puso frente a Theo.

– ¿Y qué hago?.-

– Solo cuídalo unos minutos, no puedo concentrarme teniendo una réplica frente a mi.-

– Es tu hijo, cuídalo tú o que lo cuide ella.-

– ¡Oye!.- bramó Hermione quien se puso de pie para quitarle a Draco a Alex, pero este lo elevó un poco más.

– No.- le dijo a Hermione. – Por favor.- le rogó.

– Bien, bien.- tomó a Alex en brazos, solo se distrajo unos segundos para observarlo bien. – ¿Y qué sucede si llora?.- pero cuando alzó la cabeza ni Draco ni Hermione estaban, solo estaba él con el pequeño en brazos. – Carajo.- susurró molesto y el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

En esos mínimos segundos que él se distrajo, Draco había tomado a Hermione de la muñeca y desaparecieron para de nuevo aparecer en un lugar parecido a un bosque, donde habitaban una variedad de árboles enormes florales, todo el lugar era verde, se escuchaba muy poco el canto de algunos pajarillos cerca, no hacía ni frío ni calor, el clima estaba adecuado para ambos, simplemente era un bonito lugar, Hermione estaba embelesada, conocía ese lugar porque a unos metros más estaba una cabaña donde en un par de ocasiones habían unido sus cuerpos en uno, ella se giró para verlo y se notaba claramente su molestia.

– ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí?.- se cruzó de brazos.

– Para hablar.-

– ¿Hablar? ¿De que?.-

– Hermione, no me pongas las cosas difíciles, no te pongas en modo infantil, solo quiero que entiendas que aunque tú no quieres saber nada de mi no me puedes desaparecer de la vida de Alex.-

– Oh, claro que puedo ¿quién me lo prohíbe?.-

– Yo soy el padre, recuérdalo.-

– Me hubiese encantado escuchar eso cuando te dije que estaba en espera de él.-

– Créeme que si lo hice, se lo dije a Theo y a Blaise, de seguro algunas mujeres en aquel bar y Weasley lo deduce.- Ella lo miró con horror ¿había hablado con Ron?.

– ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.-

– Me lo encontré en aquel bar, bebiendo por ti.-

Ya no dijo nada, simplemente le otorgó la palabra a él y se dispuso a escucharle.

— Habla.- le dijo ella aún con los brazos pegado al pecho.

— De acuerdo, tengo planeado fechas importantes para pasar con Alex así como días.-

— ¿De qué hablas?.- se quito los brazos del pecho y Draco se puso serio.

— Quiero estar cuando Alex camine, en su primera palabra, su primer diente, todo, quiero estar en todo.-

— ¿y luego?.- Draco agacho la cabeza sacudiéndola y riendo, alzo la mirada y chasqueo la lengua. — Te tendrás que venir conmigo-

— ¿Estás loco?.-

— Por el puedo serlo, vamos Granger, ¿o también me impedirás estar con él?.-

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y le miraba, ¿qué pasaría con Astoria? ¿Qué dirían sus padres de su ausencia? ¿y Alex? Ella negó y soltó sus brazos, era una reverenda locura lo que él le pedía.

— ¿Y Astoria, tus padres? ¿Estás consiente de lo que me estás pidiendo? Es una locura.-

— Escúchame una vez en tu vida Hermione.-

— No, no quiero hacerlo y me niego, me arrepiento el día en que me metí contigo, sabía que pasaría esto.-

— ¿Sabías que estarías embarazada de mi?.- ella negó. —¿Y entonces? Me estás decepcionando, vamos piensa un poco más.-

— Me estoy arriesgando a mucho.-

— No te quitaré a Alex, es tan tuyo como mío, pero créeme que cuando quiero estar con él, solo será por él, no pido nada de tu parte, ni siquiera tu amor y no sé si deba de pedir tu amistad pero lo quiero y lo hago por él.-

Y allí Draco rompió el corazón de Hermione, él no pensaba tener algo como una amistad ni siquiera más allá de ella y solo sería por Alex, lo rompió como ella lo había hecho en cuanto se abrió el elevador, se lo rompió con palabras como ella también lo había hecho, totalmente rota la dejó. No debía mostrar tristeza, ni siquiera mostrar dolor, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar como una Gryffindor, no emitió palabras y sólo se encongió de hombros.

— ¿Ya nos podríamos ir? Estoy preocupada.-

— Alex estará bien.-

— Lo decía por Theo.-

— ¿Y qué piensas sobre lo que dije?.-

— Lo pensaré, dame unos días.-

— De acuerdo.-

Esa platica fue bastante seria, ninguno de los dos hacían muecas, claramente se miraba que tenían demasiado orgullo para admitir algún error o pedir un perdón, Draco le ofreció su brazo y está sin más que decir, lo presiono fuerte enterrando sus uñas en señal de molestia, sacandole un aush, ella sonrió para si misma y en unos segundos ya estaban en la oficina de Draco, Theo para calmar al pequeño le había puesto una pieza de un cantante italiano, el favorito de Draco durante el tiempo en que salía con Hermione y cuando supo de su embarazo, Eros Ramazzotti, siendo como su canción favorita "Otra como tú", Theo había ignorado la llegada de aquel par, estaba frente al tocadiscos, comía una galleta, mientras Alex bebía de su biberón.

— Otra no puede haber sino existe me la inventaré, parecer claro que, aun estoy envenenado de ti es la cosa maaaas evidente.- el muchacho cantaba a todo pulmón, obvio, él estaba enamorado de Luna y esa canción le parecía la canción más perfecta del mundo y la describía en varios aspectos, pero claro, esa canción era de Draco y él la cantaba cada vez que llegaba de con Hermione, la muchacha se limitó a reír fuerte por lo que se cubrió la boca y Draco, solo suspiró. — Cuanto tu padre la cantaba sabíamos que había tenido una noche buena con tu madre, tu terca y necia madre.- Theo le guiñó al pequeño, y Draco y Hermione se sintieron un poco incómodos al oír tal confesión, antes de que hablará de más, Draco tocio de adrede y Theo volteó con una galleta en la boca.

— ¿Hace cuanto llegaron?.- pregunto el moreno.

— Cantas muy bien Theo.- se acercó Hermione para tomar a Alex, le dedicó unos mimos. — ¿Qué tal Alex?.- le preguntó.

— Me cayó bien.- volvió a guiñar, tomó la manita empuñada de Alex y el mismo hizo puño su mano y las chocó ambas. habían hecho su primer "puñito".

— Bueno, es hora de irnos.- anunció ella, mirando a Draco con una dulce y tierna mirada, Draco sólo pasó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

— Quizás pueda darles una vuelta en la noche.- sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, se desabrochó el último botón y se aflojo un poco la corbata, ella sólo se limitó a morder el labio y sonrojarse junto con una risa ¿irónica o de verguenza?, pasó por su lado y una vez que le dio la espalda a Draco, él hombre echó un sopló al frente, definitivamente tenía calor, Theo se ofreció está vez a llegar, la ayudo a cargar la bolsa, Hermione se despidió de Draco con un simple gesto de una sonrisa ladeada muy leve y salió, una vez que los tres desaparecieron de su vista, se dejo caer en la silla y rió como un loco enamorado, el dolor que le había producido Hermione al llegar se había esfumado con esa confesión que hizo Theo al pequeño Alex de la cuál Hermione fue testigo.


	20. El peor sentimiento

Aclaración: La trama es MÍA, no es plagio ni siquiera adaptación, solo los personajes a excepciones de unos son de propiedad de J.K. Rowling, cualquier reproducción de esté Fic no ha sido autorizada por mi. Agradezco sus rewievs y su apoyo, muchísimas gracias y les mando a cada una un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

¿Qué sucedía con Astoria? ¿Por qué ultimadamente no se le veía por la Mansión? ¿Por qué tenía la mirada triste? ¿Y su marido? ¿Dónde estaba Draco Malfoy?

Astoria salía todas las noches en las que su marido no regresaba y salía a un elegante y fino bar que estaba en las afueras Del Valle Godric casi siempre iba con ella Pansy, quién era como su mejor amiga desde que ambas se enteraron que estaban embarazadas, asistían a las mismas clases de maternidad, a los mismos chequeos pero lo triste era que el bebé de Astoria no pudo soportar y falleció en su vientre, en cambio con Pansy nació el pequeño James.

Esa noche, como todas aquellas, había optado no decir nada a Pansy, no pedirle compañía pues ella sabía que a Harry no le gustaba que su mujer asistiera a esos lugares más sin embargo lo toleraba para que estuviera junto con Astoria en todo momento difícil.

Se vistió con un vestido fino de tonos azules obscuros, se hizo un molote y se encima la túnica que le cubría hasta la cabeza, salió sin hacer ruido de la casa y caminó dos cuadras hasta llegar a un traslador que era un teléfono público, entro a la cabina, marcó los números "4, 10, 4, 9" y ella desapareció para llegar frente al bar "Meu amour", salió de la cabina, se adentró al lugar, tomó asiento dónde usualmente lo hacía al fondo del lado derecho, pidió una bebida con rompope y allí en la soledad de ese rincón rompió en llanto, tenía mucho coraje consigo mismo, se sentía tan inútil, tan inservible, tan poca mujer, quería arrancarse el corazón y cómo no, si ella sabía que su marido le estaba siendo infiel, bebió hasta la ultima gota de su vaso, se limpió las comisuras de los labios, sacó un poco de dinero y estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella, como impidiendo que se levantará.

– Quiero hablar contigo.-

– ¿De qué querría hablar un Weasley conmigo?.-

– De tu marido y mi mujer.-

– ¿Draco y tú mujer? No me pinta nada bien.-

– Oh créelo querida, esto va en picada.-

Con un ligero movimiento, pidió que un mesero se acercará de nuevo a ellos, Ron pidió un doble wisky en las rocas mientras que Astoria solo se limitó a pedir de nuevo rompope. No hablaron hasta que el mesero llevo sus pedidos, Ron sonrió para sí mismo y miró a Astoria de nuevo.

– Iré al grano, tu marido te engaña con mi mujer.-

Astoria quién en ese momento estaba bebiendo un poco de rompope, lo trago de golpe, lo que Ron le estaba diciendo era una total locura, ¿tanto era el odio que le tenía a Draco que tenía que decir calamidades? Astoria negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa.

– ¿A dónde vas? No he terminado.- la agarro de la muñeca, Astoria forcejeo un poco.

– No estaré sentada contigo escuchando blasfemia en contra de mi marido.-

– No es blasfemia, es la verdad, mi mujer vino a pedirme el divorcio cuando se enteró de que estaba en cinta de tu marido, de Draco, yo no miento.-

– ¿Cómo se puede comprobar?.-

– ¿Cómo? Ay Astoria, a veces creo que eres más muggle que cualquiera, veritaserum y veras que no miento.-

La muchacha frunció los labios y se sentó de nuevo, estaba dispuesta a soportar las idioteces que probablemente saldrían de su boca.

– Te escuchó.-

– No hay mucho que decir, pero si mucho que hacer.-

– ¿A qué te refieres con mucho que hacer?.- su voz sonaba diferente, tal vez era el miedo que le produjeron aquellas palabras de él. Sin embargo Ron no contestó simplemente le sonrió dándole a entender que lo que sea que hicieran sería una cucharada de sus propios chocolates y nada más.

Draco había quedado con Hermione de verla esa noche, había aprovechado que su mujer, Astoria, se había quedado dormida y mejor para él pues se evitaba toda pregunta sobre a dónde iría, con quién y a qué hora regresaría, se sentía culpable por seguir con ella pero no podía hacer más, se sentía mal seguir atándola a su vida pero estaba seguro que Astoria sería capaz de autodañarse si él la llegase a dejar, era por eso que Draco seguía con ella, no por amor, porque el amor se murió junto con sus hijos, porque el amor lo volvió a encontrar en Hermione, porque el amor lo volvió a ver en Alex y lo volvió a sentir por ese ser diminuto.

Llegó muy puntual, a las 8 de la noche en el departamento de ella, no quería tocar el timbre pues temía que Alex estuviera dormido y el sonido de este lo despertará, no quería tocar la puerta, ni siquiera girar la perilla, no era muy apropiado entrar así porque sí, se pegó a la puerta y con el puño cerrado tocó muy leve la puerta pronunciando el nombre de ella, esperando obtener respuesta pero nada, no se escuchaba nada, volvió hacer lo mismo un poco más fuerte y el silencio predominaba de nuevo, una especie de nervios invadían al pobre, pensando que la mujer se había llevado lejos al pequeño para apartarlo de su vida, pero Draco seguía de nuevo allí, insistiendo en tocar la puerta, tal vez no se dio cuenta cuando una silueta femenina estaba detrás de él, mirándola con cierta gracia y en su pecho algo cubría.

– ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la muchacha.

– Estoy buscando a...- Draco se giró y vio a Hermione tras de ella, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás pegándose contra la pared, se acarició el puente de la nariz para relajarse.

– Por Dios, Hermione, casi me matas del susto.-

– ¿Tan fea estoy?.-

Iba a contestar pero ella negó con la cabeza, era mejor no escucharlo, sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, apartó a Draco y abrió la puerta, primero pasó ella y le invito a él, se sacó el suéter que cubría a Alex dormido, camino hacia un cuarto con el en brazos y para cuando volvió ya no lo traía.

– Ahora si, ¿a qué veniste?.- se puso frente a él.

– ¿Y Alex?.-

– Llegó dormido, descubrí que la única manera de dormirlo es sacándole a dar una vuelta.-

– Que conveniente.-

– Un poco, pero en fin, te escucho.-

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería estar en todo con Alex? Así como formar parte de su vida.-

– Ajá, ¿y luego?.-

– Quiero estar con ustedes, es decir, quiero que estemos juntos.-

– ¿En qué aspecto?.-

– Juntos en el sentido de aliados, somos los papás de Alex y no se merece que sus padres vivan separados, no es válido que Alex pasé Navidad contigo y Año Nuevo conmigo siendo que deberíamos de estar juntos, no te estoy pidiendo amor hacia mí, pero piensa en él.-

La muchacha frunció los labios, dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en el sofá acariciando su cabeza, al fin tenía lo que quería, tener en la mano a Draco, suplicándole una vida con ella y su hijo, odiaba ser la mala, pero solo así Draco podría sentir el dolor que él le produjo cuando dudo de la paternidad del pequeño, o eso ella pensaba.

Draco se acercó a ella poniéndose en cunclillas de frente, no decía nada simplemente la observaba, era muy bonita, sonrió de lado al recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos clandestinamente, sabía muy bien que ella no accedería a su petición sin embargo tenía que intentar y remediar el mal que había hecho, no la tocaba pero moría por hacerlo y estaba seguro que ella igualmente lo hacía, ¿qué debía de hacer?

– ¿Entonces?.- habló él.

– No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que quiero realmente.-

– Quieres una familia, yo también la quiero...

– Pero Astoria...

– Ella es punto y aparte, no debes de mencionarla aquí.-

– Claro que si, es tu mujer.- alzó la voz.

– Dejo de serlo cuando llegaste a mi vida.-

– No digas cursilerías baratas Draco, no caeré de nuevo.-

– Escúchame Hermione y escúchame muy bien.- la tomó de los hombros con fuerza moderada. – sino accedes, me llevaré a Alex.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos enormes platos, dejándolos al descubierto de un cierto brillo de rabia que le produjo escuchar eso, su cara se tornó roja ante el coraje y no dejaba de empuñar sus manos.

– No, por supuesto que no.- rió irónicamente. – ¿Bajo qué derecho?.-

– Vamos, no seas tan infantil.-

– ¿Dónde estuviste en la primera cita con el ginecólogo? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando lloraba por ti todas las noches? ¿Dónde estuviste en los pagos que tuve que hacer yo misma? Ni siquiera en el parto estuviste.-

– Claro que estuve allí, lo vi nacer, lo cargué y corte el cordón, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue tragarme mis propias lágrimas ante la felicidad que me produjo verlo nacer? No, no sabes.-

– ¿Y ahora dirás que ya conoces el amor? Ja.-

– Lo conocí contigo y lo sabes.-

– Por favor, ya no mientas, lastimas a muchas personas.-

– Creo que en ese grupo de muchas personas no estás incluida tu.-

– Exacto, felicidades. Ahora sí te puedes marchar.-

– Solo vine a ofrecerte bien mi propuesta y, ¿qué es lo que recibo de ti? Nada, puros reproches.-

– No son reproches, es la verdad.-

– ¿Qué verdad?.- él se paró frente a ella y ella sin dudarlo lo hizo, alzando el mentón bien Segura de si misma. – ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Porque ya me toca.-

– Pfff, me da igual. Solo te tiro a loco.-

– Pues si Hermione, tírame a loco porque eso soy, porque no entiendes que quiero estar contigo.-

– Tu no quieres estarlo, y si quieres es solo por Alex.-

– Carajo Granger, quiero estarlo contigo, quiero ver a nuestro hijo crecer juntos, quiero ver la llegada de más, porque quiero estar contigo no como amigo ni como socios, me arrepiento haberlo dicho al principio pero la verdad es que te necesito tanto en mi vida y sin ustedes no la tengo completa, Astoria, ella es otro punto, no quiero nada con ella, no siento el amor que sentí contigo, yo debo estar aquí, estar aguantando tus humores tan radicales, tu necedad, tu calor, tu amor, tu todo, necesito todo de ti y lo sabes. Dame de nuevo la oportunidad.- corto distancia entre ambos y miraba que los ojos de Hermione estaban visiblemente cristalinos, parecieran que la muchacha estaba en una lucha constante por no llorar frente a él pero no tenía nada de malo, el llorar por amor no te hacía un tonto. Ella se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza.

– Quiero pensarlo bien.- susurró.

– ¿Pensar? Estoy parado aquí con el corazón en la mano entregándotelo, piensa rápido.-

– Mejor dicho, quiero estar a solas, no sé qué decir.-

– Dime que también lo sientes.-

– Pensé que solo venías acordar el tema de Alex no el de nosotros dos.-

– Es tema importante para...

– Solo déjame sola.-

Draco sonrió con ironía moviendo negativamente la cabeza, era increíble lo testaruda que era esa mujer sin embargo pues accedió a obedecerle, se giró sobre sus talones, había quedado como un completo imbécil, un ridículo por haber dicho tanta palabrería que a ella simplemente no le importo, salió de la casa de ella y ¿qué pasó con Hermione? Se dejó caer en el sofá, se abrazó así misma las piernas y lloró, no quería ser así, pero tampoco podía caer tan fácil a la primera, su embarazo la pasó sola, estaba sentida con él era por eso su carácter tan infantil, se prometía todos los días a cambiarlo y ser más relajada con Draco pero no se podía, ella simplemente seguía respirando por la misma herida que él le ocasionó cuando dudo de la paternidad del niño, ¿cuántas veces no soñó que Draco le dijera eso? Varias, porque así lo quería, pero en ese momento ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se levantó del sofá y salió del departamento, se acercó a él quien estaba frente al elevador esperando que este se abriera para así poder retirarse lo más pronto posible y sintió uña manos pequeñas acariciarle la espalda, no volteo porque creyó que era una vaga alucinación.

– Yo también quiero que estés conmigo.- la voz entrecortada de ella, se escuchó tan real que hizo que se girará para verla mejor, y si, era ella no ninguna alucinación, era ella con los ojos llorosos, luchando contra sí misma para agarrar aire mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, los labios hinchados y divinamente rojos, ese rubor que le era característica de ella, él no dudó en tomarla de la cara con suavidad y por fin, darle el beso que se merecía y que al final de cuentas obtuvo, un beso que al principio fue suave y dulce pero mientras los segundos pasaron, aquel beso se volvió rudo, no se permitían respirar, no se permitieron quejarse ante las mordidas que cada uno se daba, no se permitieron a separarse, sin embargo ella fue quien perdió primero.

– Entremos a casa, será mejor allá.- le susurró a los labios y Draco Malfoy le regaló la más grande y satisfactoria sonrisa que había compartido con el nacimiento de Alex.


	21. 1 de 2

Astoria estaba en la sala de la Mansión Malfoy, giraba sobre su dedo índice su anillo en señal de desesperación, caminaba de un lado a otro, ya era muy altas horas de la madrugada y su marido aún no llegaba, estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando escucho un ligero "pff" cerca de la sala, sin ningún temor se acercó a dicho lugar para corroborar que era su marido. Y en efecto, lo era.

– Astoria, ¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de la cama?.- se giró Draco sorpresivo pues no se imaginaba que su esposa estuviera al pie y sin ninguna señal de cansancio esperándolo.

– Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.-

– Está todo bien.- le sonrió de lado, subió las escaleras mientras se desabotonaba el saco.

Astoria lo siguió, su plan estaba a punto de empezar.

– ¿Seguro? Te notó muy distinto.- lo siguió hasta la recámara de ambos dónde ella tuvo que inclinar su cabeza para poder observar mejor el labial rojo que estaba detrás de la oreja de Draco, aguantó las ganas de llorar y de exigirle respuestas, aguanto todo.

– No sé a qué te refieres en ese entonces.- sonaba demasiado tranquilo, sin prestarle atención desabotonaba también su camisa manga larga de seda fina al igual que el cuello, sacó la camisa dejando el dorso al desnudo para luego sentarse en la orilla de la cama frente a Astoria. – ¿Y? ¿Todo bien?.-

– Si, todo bien, no te preocupes.-

– Excelente.- sonrío él, ese día solo había sucedido besos con Granger debido a que la mujer debía de esperar aún la famosa "cuarentena" una parte de Draco estaba seguro que ya tenía de nuevo el corazón de Hermione, la otra parte le decía que no dejaré de insistir que porque en cualquier momento ella cambiaría de rumbo y de humor y eso no era bueno, sintió que sus besos eran como una "reconciliación" esa noche sin duda alguna no quería hablar mal con Astoria como solían hacerlo desde la muerte del pequeño bebé que esperaban juntos, simplemente dejo que la felicidad brotará de sus poros y contagiara a todos, pero desgraciadamente el veneno de unos dañaba todo.

Sentado en la esquina de la cama, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra para quitarse los zapatos, repitió la acción una vez más, relajo los dedos y puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se dejó caer hacia atrás de la cama, sin duda estaba enamorado el hombre, Astoria giró hacia su buró y con sumo cuidado tomó su varita sin que el muchacho lo notara, se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiro triste.

– ¿Te sucede algo?.- la miró de reojo.

– No.- tenía la mirada hacía abajo.

– ¿Segura?.-

Astoria levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos, y allí fue cuando Draco se levantó para acercarse a ella, porque aunque no la quisiera se preocupaba por ella.

– ¿Segura que estás bien?.- le acarició el hombro, Astoria se levantó y apuntó hacia Draco quien no alcanzo a tomar su varita pero alzó las manos para tranquilizar a Astoria.

– ¿Qué sucede Tori? Tienes que decirme.-

– Lo sé y lo he sabido siempre.- lloraba con amargura la mujer, confundiendo más a Draco.

– No..no... entiendo.- tartamudeo, primera vez que lo hizo.

– Tu amorío con Hermione Granger, es por ella ¿no? Que sales todas las noches y no regresas a casa hasta tarde.-

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– Quién sea que me lo haya dicho es cierto, y lo del hijo también.- Draco abrió aún más los ojos como dos enormes platos, como era posible que ella supiera que tenía un hijo con Draco, tragó saliva e intentó acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

– Hablemos, pero sin que me apuntes.-

– Tranquilo, no te mataré.- lo dijo con suavidad.

– Astoria, tienes que escucharme a mí no a quien sea que te esté metiendo ideas.-

– Es que es verdad, tristemente quien me lo dijo, me dio mucha información. Por ejemplo, se que se llama Alex.- Draco se mordió el labio, pensaba que el obliviate que le había lanzado a Astoria unos meses atrás no había funcionado.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga?.- preguntó el relajándose.

– ¿Cómo?.-

– Si, ¿qué quieres que haga con Granger y mi hijo?.- la mujer apretó con ganas la varita y su cara se tornó rojo.

– ¿Entonces es verdad?.- él asintió con la cabeza. – Muy bien.-

– Ni siquiera lo conozco.- mintió.

– ¿Ah no?.-

– No, porque dude de que fuera mi hijo, pensaba que quería de mi dinero.-

– No te creo mucho.-

– No miento y lo sabes.-

– ¿Y cómo sabes que se llama Alex?.-

– Me hizo llegar una carta diciéndome el nombre.-

– ¿Y qué haces todas las noches fuera de casa?.-

– Pagué a personas para que la buscarán por mi.-

– ¿Y por eso se ven tan tarde?.-

– Nos vemos de día, y nos quedamos hasta tarde.- su tono estaba poniéndose más rudo, no quería que esa mujer supiera de su hijo ni de Hermione, tenía el temor de que algo malo les sucediera, o estaba presintiendo el peligro que se acechaba.

– Las mentiras no van de la mano, Draco.- lo rodeó en la cama.

– Tampoco las amenazas.- susurró.

– Pues entonces, no temas porque yo no amenazo, solo hago.-

– ¿Qué?.- su voz sonó confundida, sin embargo Astoria con el brazo muy firme y segura de sí misma lanzó a Draco un obliviate, borrándole el acercamiento de Granger y el en aquella fiesta del Ministerio, borrándole las noches en los que ambos se fundían en uno, borrándole el día en que ella llegó a la oficina para informarle de su embarazo, borrándole los graciosos y horribles síntomas que el pobre padeció por el pequeño, borrándole el nacimiento de su hijo, la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos, le borró el beso que ese día entre el y Hermione había ocurrido, le borró el amor que él le tenía a ambos. La parte de Hermione Granger le borró, Draco cayó hacía la cama con los ojos cerrados y Astoria se puso en cunclillas, bajo la varita y se cubrió la boca para que sus sollozos no fueran tan audibles.

En la cama yacía un joven que le habían borrado a la mujer que amaba y sobre todo a su hijo.

Astoria duro unos minutos en esa posición, se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a él, susurrándole un "mi amor" a lo que Draco contestó con un gruñido, típico de él. Astoria se acomodó sobre él y le dio un beso que fue correspondido por él, aquel era el Draco Malfoy del que ella se había enamorado, el Draco Malfoy que estaba enamorado de ella, era el Draco Malfoy que ella extrañaba, no replicó nada y se dejó amar por ese Draco, la noche fue testigo de un par de jóvenes entregándose uno al otro.

La mañana llegó y Hermione estaba muy emocionada, tan así que escogió algo cómodo para ella y para Alex, pues era el inicio de una vida para ellos, habían decidió mudarse de Australia a Estados Unidos, un mejor lugar para el pequeño, habían acordado que Draco iría solo a la Mansión para despedirse de la que algún día fuera su mujer y sus padres sin dar explicación alguna y no volver aparecer por aquellos rumbos hasta que Alex fuese un muchacho de 15 años, al principio Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo porque ¿en donde quedaban ellos? No se había especificado una relación para ambos, pero ambos sabían lo mucho que se amaban y de eso no tenían duda alguna.

Sonrío de nuevo mirándose al espejo, se había puesto unos jeans que de la parte inferior había doblado para mostrar los tobillos, una blusa blanca debajo de una de cuadros que había doblado hasta los codos, se hizo una coleta y unos tenis blancos perfectos, a Alex solo le había puesto un overol que cubría sus pies de la brisa que había ese día. Lo traía en brazos mientras se preparaba su café, Draco no tardaría en llegar, habían acordado a las 9 de la mañana, miraba el reloj impacientemente y la puerta a la vez pero nada, faltaba 5 minutos, a Hermione se le hacía raro que no llegará así que fue en busca de su teléfono, no quería sonar abusiva pero Draco había demorado, así que marcó a su número de teléfono y espero a que contestara, lo muy seguro era que se había tardado más en la duda porque el decía que Alex olía perfectamente a bebe y el quería oler como a Alex, raro.

Nadie contestaba, bueno una vez más marcó y en de inmediato una voz femenina contesto.

– ¿Diga?.-

– Disculpa, buenos días. ¿Se encuentra Draco Malfoy?.-

– ¿Quién lo busca?.-

– Hermione Granger.-

– Un momento por favor.-

Astoria quién "según" cubrió el teléfono, gritó a Draco desde la cama mientras él se duchaba.

– Cariño, te habla Hermione Granger.- habló tranquila cuando lo vio salir del baño.

– ¿Granger?.- hizo una mueca. – ¿Qué quiere?.-

– No lo sé.- volvió a tomar el teléfono. – ¿Hermione?.-

La muchacha estaba en una lucha consigo misma por no llorar y no lo quería hacer, le dolió un poco que Astoria contestara el teléfono pero luego pensó que ella no recordaba nada, pero lo que la mato fue que había estado con ella, seguro eso para él era una despedida.

– Aquí estoy.- se aclaró la garganta.

– Te pasaré a Draco.- Astoria le entregó su teléfono y Draco revisó que en la pantalla dijera correctamente Hermione Granger, se le hacía raro, el no tenía porque tener su numero de teléfono.

– Bueno.-

– Draco, por fin. Dirás que soy una paranoica, pero ¿por qué no has llegado a casa?.-

– ¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?.- la regañó.

– ¿Cómo? Ayer acordamos que llegarías a mi casa a las 9.-

– No recuerdo eso, yo ayer me la pase con mi mujer.-

– No, estabas conmigo.-

– No Granger, yo estaba con Astoria en mi habitación, justamente en la cama.- recalcó y el corazón de Granger se rompió.

– ¿oh si?.-

– Si, lo estaba, hay muchos ojos que me vieron por aquí.- los ojos de Hermione se empezaron a cristalizar ante el dolor que Draco le hacía sentir.

– ¿Es una broma verdad?.-

– No.-

Su "no" sonó tan sincero que ella no dudó en colgarle sin despedirse, dejo el teléfono en la mesa, con Alex en brazos comenzó a guardar todo, ropa, cosas que Alex podría utilizar, todo lo que había en la casa lo hizo diminuto y lo guardo en una maleta, ella ya no sería juguete de Draco, no volvería de nuevo a caer en sus mentiras, no soportaba que bromearan con ella, no iba a permitir una burla más hacía su persona, sin esperar alguna respuesta de Draco, dejo el teléfono en la mesa, cambiaría de número y no le interesaba que él la volviese encontrar, su actitud podría sonar un poco infantil, pero había que admitir que detrás de todo esto, Astoria era quién le había rotó el corazón de la misma manera en la que Hermione lo hizo con ella.


	22. 2 de 2

El Plan de Astoria resultó a la primera, sin duda alguna no se sentía nada bien, se sentía mala y había buena razón, sin embargo también se sentía traicionada, había sabido que Draco le había dicho que había un investigador que le ayudaba, pero creyó muy poco la versión, estaba 100% que Theo y Blaise tenían algo que ver, pues claro eran los mejores amigos de él.

– ¿Asistirás a la oficina?.- preguntó la mujer quien todavía estaba en la cama.

– No lo sé, ¿debo de hacerlo?.-

– No.- sonrió ella. – Pero puedo ir por ti.-

– Mañana me pongo al corriente, hoy solo quiere descansar.-

Diciendo esto el muchacho se dejó caer en la cama aún no se había puesto la camisa por lo que Astoria se acercó a él para acariciar su espalda, quería llorar ante la traición de su esposo.

– Auch.- exclamó de dolor el pobre y acarició su cabeza.

– Lo siento, es solo que pensé que tenías una cana.- el rubio la miró con los otros entrecerrados.

– Las canas se ocultan entre mi cabello.-

– Ay perdón, debí olvidarlo.-

Encogió los hombros y se acostó de nuevo, ganando así un placido sueño, Astoria espero unos minutos más hasta que este estuviera 100% dormido, una vez hecho, salió de la cama envuelta de una sábana, se dirigió a su tocador de donde saco un pañuelo pequeño y depósito un par de cabellos de Draco, lo guardo en su bolso y se metió a la ducha. Además de sentirse traicionada se sentía sucia, pero, ¿por qué Astoria se sentía de esa manera? Salió con sumo cuidado asegurándose de que su marido no despertará, cerró despacio la puerta y una voz tras de ella le causo que diera un diminuto salto.

– ¿Todo bien querida?.- la dulce voz de su amada suegra era quien le había producido un cierto temor, Astoria solo asintió y se limitó a escuchar a la mujer quien dio un largo suspiro.

– Estoy un poco preocupada por ambos, me refiero a Draco y a ti.-

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Narcissa?.-

– Me preocupa el hecho de que la vida se me está acabando y no he recibido aún algún nieto, no los culpó y perdonen mis ansias y mi presión, pero desearía tener un nieto que anduviera de arriba para abajo por los escalones de la casa...- dio un laaaaargo suspiro y perdió la mirada hacía algún punto fijo de la pared, soñando con aquel nieto. – Haciendo el típico tiradero de un niño, escuchar risas y llantos por estos lugares donde avivaron muchas desgracias, ¿o tú qué piensas Astoria? .- pero para cuando la mujer volvió a fijar su mirada a Astoria, la joven ya no estaba, la llamó por su nombre un par de veces y al prestar un poco de atención de donde había salido, está enrojeció y se apartó de aquel lugar.

Astoria de nuevo salió de aquella mansión para utilizar el teléfono publico que estaba a unos metros de su casa marcó de nuevo unos números y esté la transportó a un edificio similar al de Draco, subió por el ascensor pasando desapercibida, apretó los botones hasta el último piso y mientras iba subiendo, en diferentes piso, este se detenía para subir a personas. Una pareja del 10mo piso compartió el elevador con ella, la pareja se veía realmente enamorada hasta que un comentario que de ella hizo que prestara atención.

– ¿Te parece si nos vemos hasta mañana en la noche? Tengo que ir con mi insoportable marido, no lo tolero.- la mujer quién era una de tez negra pero exquisito cuerpo, rotó los ojos.

– Me parece perfecto, igual tengo que visitar a "aquella" porque le ha dicho a mi madre que me he distanciado de ella y es muy molesto.- el hombre era un blanco de cabellos negros, alto, guapo y fornido, ambas parejas engañaban a sus esposos, lo que hizo que Astoria derramara una lágrima en silencio. ¿Así eran Draco y Hermione? Le partía el alma imaginarnos de ese modo, dolor y asco. La pareja subió al piso 15 entre besos y caricias, dejando sola a Astoria, quien siguió su camino sola hasta llegar al piso 50, la parte de arriba, bajó de nuevo, sacó de su bolso una tarjeta electrónica y la pasó por la ranura de la puerta accediéndole el paso a una hermoso y lujosa suite con tonos blancos y dorados, revisó a sus lados y corroboró que no había nadie, o eso creyó.

– Llegaste tarde querida.- salió del bar Ron con una copa de wisky. – ¿Gustas?.-

– Estoy bien.- el pelirrojo sorbió un poco y exclamó un ¡Ahhh! De satisfacción, se relamió los labios y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Los conseguiste?.-

– Claro que si, no dudes de mi.- la muchacha busco de nuevo entre su bolso un pañuelo el cual contenía los cabellos de Draco, así que se acercó de nuevo al bar donde había un líquido verde bastante viscoso y asqueroso, el tan solo hecho de mirarlo producía vomito.

– Se ve tan asqueroso.- dijo haciendo muecas.

– Esto querida, es el fin de Hermione y Draco.-

– Repíteme de nuevo el Plan.-

Ron sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, el Plan iba a la perfección.

Theo y Blaise se encontraban en la oficina relajados en los sillones frente al escritorio de Draco, de hecho lo estaban esperando porque unas horas antes les había llegado un comunicado que tendrían una reunión urgente y quería aclarar algunos temas de suma importancia, pero Draco aún no llegaba y el no era impuntual.

– Creo que ahora sí Draco se está pasando de los límites con Granger.- habló divertido Blaise mientras miraba sus cutículas.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?.- se acercó el muchacho con curiosidad.

– No me gusta ser impertinente...-

– Ajá.-

– Pero creo que nuestro amigo ya se nos enamoró.- sonrió.

– Igual lo creo, pero ¿crees que sea sólo por Alex?.- se acarició la barbilla.

– ¿Alex? Pff no, si yo fuera Draco créeme que Granger me tendría dónde quisiera por el simple hecho de tener esas piernas, claro con todo el respeto.- ahora sí Blaise rió divertido. Theo solo negó con la cabeza y una risa traviesa se le salió de su ser.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír frenéticamente como un par de locos, era evidente que la situación de Draco con Hermione les parecía un poco cómica pues la mujer tenía muy puestos los pantalones para controlar al joven Malfoy, sin duda alguna, Hermione se había ganado su amistad pero sus risas se vieron apagadas por la extraña manera en la que Draco entro a la oficina, parecía molesto, irritado, algo había salido mal. Se puso frente a ellos poniendo su rostro de seriedad cosa que no gusto para nada al par ese.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó Theo.

– Mejor dicho, ¿están bien las cosas con Granger?.- soltó de golpe Blaise y recibió un pellizco de su compañero no era el lugar, ni el tiempo adecuado.

– Granger es una mentirosa.- soltó con veneno.

– ¿Qué?.- exclamaron confundidos acercándose hacia enfrente a él.

– ¿Qué pasó?.-

– Vamos Draco, habla.- apuro Blaise. Draco se puso erguido, sonrió de lado y metió sus manos a los bolsillos.

– El hijo que dice ser mío no lo es.- les dio la espalda para empezar a prepararse un trago.

– ¿Cómo que no? Es igual a ti.- defendió Theo.

– Nada más te recuerdo que no hagas cosas impulsivas que luego te puedas lamentar.-

– No, no es impulsivo Blaise, el hijo de ella no es mío sino de McLaggen.- lo dijo con una tranquilidad que sus amigos se miraron, debía estar confundido, de pronto se escucho la risa Sonora de Blaise seguido de un par de aplausos.

– Vaya, vaya Draco, deberíamos de colocarte ese ese programa que tanto le gusta ver a Hermione, ¿cómo se llama? Ah si, Stand up, serias buen cómico.- Blaise se limpiaba las lágrimas que derramó ante su fuerte y escandalosa risa, Theo solo abrió aún más los ojos y Draco ladeo la cabeza suavemente.

– ¿No captas la realidad? El hijo no es mío, McLaggen y Granger me lo acaban de confirmar, cambiaron la apariencia del pequeño para sacarme un poco de dinero, y cómo vio que no cedí, se desquitó diciéndome la verdad.- encogió los hombros. Theo negaba con la cabeza.

– No, no, no puede ser posible.-

– Lo es Theo, esa mujer se encargó de que dejará de amar a Astoria, que llevará al precipitó mi matrimonio con ella, esa mujer es tan cruel y venenosa que pensar en ella me causa un terrible asco.- se giró hacia ellos, empuñó las manos y golpeó la mesa con coraje.

– Odio a Hermione Granger.- lo dijo con una rabia tan pesada, su cara se tornó roja, sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban al compás, se le remarcaba una vena saltada sobre la frente, realmente estaba muy molesto.

El par de amigos, no sabían que decir o qué hacer con exactitud, Theo negaba con la cabeza y Blaise solo puso se mano en la boca pensando que decir para que su amigo no estuviera así. Chasqueo la lengua y se acercó a él para darle un poco de ánimo.

– Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Pero por favor no la busque ni nos pidas hacerlo.-

Ajá ya obtuvo lo que quería, aprovechó que ambos había dejado las varitas en la mesa que estaba a mitad de la sala, y aprovecho para sacar la suya y apuntar a ambos.

– ¿Qué demo...?.-

Theo no alcanzó a completar la frase pues una rayo blanco impacto sobre el, tumbándolo hacia el respaldo de la silla, acto seguido, ahora fue el turno de Blaise, quien en vez de caer a la silla cayó al suelo, ambos están inconscientes, aún podían espirar, el joven rubio levantó la muñeca para ver la hora y sonrío para si mismo, en poco tiempo volvería a la normalidad, pasó entre los cuerpos de los chicos dejándoles una sonrisa malévola y en cuanto cruzo la puerta de salida del edificio, su cabello se empezaba a tornar un rojo fuego, sin duda alguna, el Plan de Ron y Astoria estaba teniendo éxito.


	23. Nunca más

Hermione llegó a Montana, Estados Unidos, llegó con el corazón roto y su pequeño niño, debía de cortar amistades con Harry, Luna, Neville, no podía incluirlos más en su vida, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarse el nombre para que nadie la encontrará, ni siquiera Malfoy pero luego pensó que quizás Draco lo había hecho con el fin de protegerlos, así que buscó un departamento con chimenea el mismo día que llegó, duró unas horas mientras la de bienes raíces le encuentra el lugar adecuado, hasta que por fin apareció.

– Tenemos el lugar perfecto para usted señora Granger.-

– Me encantaría conocerlo e instalarme lo más pronto posible.-

– Se puede instalar mañana, por ahora le haremos mantenimiento...

– Descuide, tengo el personal pero ocupo enserio ese departamento, lo más pronto posible.-

– Muy bien, entonces sígame.-

Hermione salió tras de la mujer corpulenta hacia el auto de la susodicha, subieron al carro y manejo por unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al lugar, era bastante bonito, justamente lo que ella necesitaba, un color vainilla con vistas blancas, dos pisos, la mujer abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, el lugar era muy bonito, justamente lo que deseaba, tenía una bonita vista a la ciudad, había dos recamaras, una chimenea grande, perfecto, el lugar era perfecto, no había necesidad de hacer mantenimiento como había dicho la mujer.

– ¿Y bien?.-

– Es hermosa, muchísimas gracias.-

– ¿Segura que quieren instalarse ahora?.-

– Si, no tengo problema alguno con eso.- se mecía de un lado arrullando al pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos, la mujer entendió, por lo cual el trato estaba cerrado, estrechó su mano con la de Hermione, le entregó sus llaves y la dejo sola en su nueva casa, Hermione revisó los lugares de la nueva casa, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, si, había mucho polvo pero con un poco de magia todo de arreglaba.

Dos horas y media después de terminar de acondicionar la casa, Hermione había dejado a Alex en una especie de silla que lo mecía, mientras que ella estaba frente a la chimenea conectándola con la de sus padres y la que estaba en la oficina de Draco, una vez terminada dicha acción, tomó a Alex entre sus brazos, un poco de polvos flu y muy serena indicó "oficina de Draco Malfoy", entre las llamas desapareció entre las llamas ella apareció frente a él quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio firmando documentos, alzó la vista para ver quién había llegado sin embargo al verla a ella bajó de nuevo la vista y siguió haciendo lo mismo, Hermione sostenía que algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Draco?.- no quería acercarse a él por temor.

– Granger, ¿a qué se debe tu honorable visita?.-

– Habíamos acordado en algo.-

– ¿Así?.- Draco en ningún momento le devolvía la mirada, solo firmaba documentos.

– Sí, teníamos planes de irnos lejos de aquí.-

La risa de Malfoy inundó la habitación, lo que esa mujer decía estaba un poco desorbitado, ¿cómo se iría el con ella si tenía a la mejor esposa del mundo? Malfoy negó entre risas lo que Hermione había dicho, Hermione solo tomó aire y se aferró a Alex aún más. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella, tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas rojas.

– Te afecto un poco el hecho de que mi tía te torturará, pero me haré responsable y pagaré un buen médico.- se burló.

– Créeme que estoy en perfectas condiciones.-

– ¿Cómo creerte si vienes aquí sin alguna invitación y sobre todo vienes a decirme que me iría contigo? No tiene lógica, aparte, soy casado.- y alzo la mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo, sus ojos se abrieron a la par pues Draco no había usado su anillo desde el dos de diciembre.

– ¿Qué te hicieron?.- susurró Hermione.

– Simplemente me enamoré de alguien, de una buena mujer.-

– ¿Y yo no lo soy?.-

– No, respétate, respeta mi matrimonio y respeta lo que fue del tuyo.- Hermione trago una vez más la sensación de llorar, las palabras tan serenas de Draco le estaban doliendo el alma, no quería verlo sin embargo allí estaba, esperando que él le sonriera y le dijera que era una broma, esperando que él la besará y ahora sí se fueran para siempre, que arrojará ese anillo al vacío y que juntos tuvieran un anillo en especial, pero no, nada de eso estaba sucediendo.

– Está bien.- dijo ella, se mordió el labio y dio media vuelta hacía la chimenea.

– Espera.- habló él, Hermione volteó hacía él quedado en frente. – ¿Qué traes en las manos?.-

– Descuida, pensarás que estoy demente.- le lanzó una sonrisa floja, entro de nuevo a la chimenea y desapareció, Draco solo frunció las cejas y unos segundos después entraron como si nada Theo y Blaise, discutiendo, como siempre, Draco solo rotó los ojos.

– Vaya, vaya, veo qué hay alguien estresado aquí.- su tono era burlón, claro, era Blaise.

– Acaba de irse Granger.-

– ¿Y qué quería?.-

– Me ha dicho algo de que me iría con ella, ¿ustedes saben algo de eso?.- ambos amigos encogieron los hombros y pusieron caras de confusión, no tenían idea de lo que Granger hablaba.

– La verdad amigo, la mujer es preciosa...

– Pero muy zafada.- interrumpió Theo.

– Silencio Theo, pero si, está muy zafada, ¿no sabe que estás casado?.-

– Creí que mi boda había salido en todo los periódicos del mundo, debía de saberlo.-

– Hablar de esto me está confundiendo.- declaró Theo.

– A mi igual.- negó con la cabeza Blaise. – ¿Qué tal si salimos por unos tragos? Nada en mal plan, solo serán tragos educativos.-

La seriedad y la confusión que había en el ambiente fueron sustituidas por las risas de los tres muchachos, quienes salieron de la oficina al bar más próxima del edificio, estaba muy en claro que el hechizo que Ron utilizó para Theo y Blaise había funcionado, si llegarían a tener algún pensamiento negativo hacía Hermione sería por ser la dueña de unas espectaculares piernas y una diminuta cintura, no por ser la madre del heredero de los Malfoy.

Yacía en la oscuridad de su habitación, estaba muy claro que tenía el corazón destruido, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por su hijo, tenía que sacarlo adelante, su pequeño hijo, no tenía la culpa del hechizo al cual había sido sometido su padre porque si, de lo que ella estaba segura es que él había sido hechizado y si su intuición no fallaba, Draco había sido víctima de un Obliviate, pero ¿qué debía de hacer? Simplemente desecho esa idea y acostado frente a ella estaba el ser más precioso y al que había amado cuando supo de su llegada, su precioso Alex, dormía placenteramente, tenía miedo moverse o llorar fuerte pero sentía una represión en el pecho y debía sacarla sin embargo se la tragó y solo lo hacía por él, se levantó de la cama y entro al tocador, su cabello aún estaba corto, porque así le encantaba a ella, porque así le gustaba a él, no soportó más mirarse con el cabello así y así que utilizó un hechizo para hacerlo largo, largo hasta los codos, lo alació y solo dejo que en las puntas de le hicieran bucles, quería pintarlo, pero a la vez no, amaba su tono, así que decidió así dejarlo, se miró de nuevo al espejo, se miraba rara con el cabello largo, tomó de una cajita una liga y amarro su cabello en una coleta alta, se miraba bien, de pronto comenzó a llover y un relámpago iluminó y se escuchó por toda la habitación logrando espantar al pequeño Alex quien rápido llegó a su lado su madre, lo tomó entre los brazos y el niño de calmó, eso era lo único que necesitaba sus brazos y su calor. Ella lo miró de nuevo y le volvió a sonreír, era el más perfecto, el más hermoso, le dio un beso en su frente y por él se prometió ser una mejor persona y que no necesitaba de Draco, haría que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Habían pasado un par de semanas después del acto que Astoria y Ron habían hecho en contra de Hermione y Draco, por fin los habían separados, pero ahora ocupaban un plan mejor, ¿cuál plan sería aún mejor? Un embarazo a Astoria, la mujer le era fiel a Draco hasta que Ron la enveneno de nuevo con la confesión de que ambos tenían un amorío, pieza clave para que ella le diera un poco de dolor, la muchacha en si no era mala sino sumisa, hacía lo que los demás le decían hacer para quedar bien con ellos, para tenerlos complacidos, no sabía decir que no y por tal motivo, había estado compartiendo las sábanas con Corman McLaggen porque Ronald se lo había pedido, porque Ron le había dicho que debía quedar embarazada, porque le había dicho que debía de hacerle creer a su marido que por fin le había dado un hijo, porque quería ver sufrir a Hermione y porque él pensaba que ella volvería con él.

Unas semanas después, Astoria estaba en la cama dormida junto a Draco cuando una serie de mareos y vomitos llegaron a su persona, la mujer no dudó en levantarse con una brusquedad terrible, cayó al piso del baño de rodilla mientras apoyaba las manos en la taza, Draco al sentir que se levantó de tal manera fue corriendo tras de ella y le recogió el cabello mientras se puso a su lado y acariciaba su cabello, pasaron unos minutos, Astoria se levantó y lavó su boca, su marido la miro más pálida y con unas horribles bolsas negras debajo de sus hermosos ojos, está le sonrió muy poco antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos, no sólo Draco se asustó, asustó al todo personal, incluso los despertó, ¿qué podía suceder a las 2 de las mañana en la Mansión Malfoy? Su madre junto con la servidumbre llegaron a su habitación y lograron ver al muchacho con la mujer desmayada, al principio creyeron que algo malo había sucedido, sin embargo, Narcissa pidió que llamaran de urgencias al medimago quien demoró 10 minutos en llegar, los 10 minutos más horribles, pues Astoria no respondía al llamado de su marido y de su suegra.

Cuando el medimago la reviso, pidió que la familia estuviera fuera de la habitación, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, la desesperación le carcomía la piel, para estar a su lado, llegaron Blaise y Theo, todos estaban en pijamas en espera de un respuesta del medimago, un elfo llamado Tyrus había ofrecido a los amos y a los amigos un poco de Té para calmar las ansias, al principio el necio de Draco no quería, solo quería escuchar que su mujer estaba bien, quería que el medimago le dijera que no había nada malo en ella, quería que le dijera buenas nuevas no malas nuevas, en su cabeza rodaban muchas imágenes de ella, la primera vez que la conoció en Hogwarts, su inicio de su noviazgo, las vacaciones que compartieron, la propuesta de matrimonio en París, su boda, los momentos felicites y los más desgraciados, pero aún seguían de pie, juntos cómo debían de estarlo. Cuando sus piernas se cansaron de caminar, tomó asiento frente a la puerta de la habitación y junto las palmas de sus manos, nunca había hecho eso, ¿por qué lo hacía? En fin, no era momento para ponerse a indagar solo lo que hacía o lo que no hacía, cerró los ojos para pensar positivo, porque todos los que estaban a su alrededor se lo pedían, pero era imposible pensar en eso cuando habías visto a tu mujer de una manera horrible y desvanecerse entre tus brazos así de la nada, era horrible tener esa sensación de preocupación, bastante horrible.

Sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían se había abierto y de allí salió el medimago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ansiaba decir lo que le sucedía a la mujer, tomó aire y...

– Astoria Malfoy está embarazada.-


	24. 15 años

Antes que nada, este capítulo no trata de incesto, por favor la trama así está en mi cabeza y pido que se respete. Sé que publicando esto recibiré más hate (más de lo que ya he recibido) y discúlpenme.

15 años después 

– ¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandro! Despierta ya.- la voz molesta de su madre le invadía los tímpanos, era domingo 1ero de septiembre, de nuevo tomaría el tren para Ilvermorny, de nuevo comenzaría el colegio, Alejandro había cambiado bastante, ahora era un adolescente que Hermione debía admitir que tenía el carácter de su padre, era igual de arrogante, igual de seguro, igual de perfecto, igual en todos los aspectos.

Cuando Alex era un bebé, Hermione cambio la apariencia de su cabellera rubia a castaño con luces rubias unas pocas, pero seguía siendo el mismo, cuánto más iba creciendo más iba agarrando apariencia más finas como Draco, tenía los mismos ojos de él, las pecas de ella, Alex era todo un guapo adolescente, el chico asistía a dos colegios, en el Mundo Muggle FoHi y a Ilvermorny, a finales de cada semestre en FoHi era solicitada la presencia de su madre y qué sorpresa se llevaba cuando miraba a su guapo hijo sentado en la puerta de la dirección evitando las miradas llorosas de las chicas que se atrevían a confesarle su amor hacia él y quienes lloraban cuando éste les decía No, un No a secas, un No frío, un No doloroso, Hermione solo suspiraba y cuando salían de la dirección ambos comenzaban una muy muy pequeña discusión.

Retroceso

– Alejandro, debes de saber cómo tratar a una mujer.- decía su madre mientras iban en camino al auto.

– Claro que se mamá, pero ellas no se comportan como tal, no son como tú o Lily.-

– Si, pero no seas tan cruel con ellas.-

– Simplemente les digo que no, eso no es ser cruel.- el chico bufaba y reía sarcásticamente, lo que molestaba a Hermione quien no dudaba en lanzarle miradas de enojo.

– Eres muy cruel.-

– Si tan solo tuviera un padre te aseguro que no.- el chico subió al auto, tomó los audífonos y se los puso para ignorar por completo el sermón de su madre. Si, Alex también tenía el carácter terco de ella. Mala combinación.

Actualidad

– ¿Qué te parece si me tomó un semestre sabático?.- susurró mientras se tapaba de nuevo.

– Estás loco, debes de ir.- lo destapaba. Cosa que hacía molestarlo y mucho.

– Me tienes estudiando todo el año.- se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. Hermione sopló un pequeño mechón que se le escapó y se sentó a su lado, definitivamente Alex se estaba poniendo muy testarudo.

– Lo sé, pero tienes que prepararte para todo lo que viene, no es malo, al contrario es muy muy bueno. Vamos, apiadate de tu madre.- le hablo más tranquila acariciándole la espalda, al parecer el también se tranquilizó se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y se levantó muy poco mirando de reojo a su madre.

– Está bien, solo lo haré por ti.- lo dijo resignado, Hermione se movió muy poco y este se levantó para tomar un baño.

– Date prisa o todo se enfriara.- golpeó el cristal del reloj de su muñeca en señal de apuro y Alex entró a la ducha, una muy rápida, bajo subiendo el cierre del suéter y se sentó en la mesa donde solo la compartía con su madre, está le sonrió y le sirvió un poco de huevo con queso.

– Mamá.- habló de sope Alex, mientras su madre emitía un leve "mm" y le servía desayuno. – ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad sobre mi padre?.- la mujer, alzó la cabeza en dirección a su hijo muy seria pero al verlo tan confundido solo le sonrió.

– Alex, ya te he contado la verdad.- le pasó el plato. – O no sé qué mentira que sea verdad quieras saber.-

– No es eso, es solo que...- el chico bufo y se puso a comer, ya no quería saber más del tema. Hermione sonrió para sí misma y a la vez sintió lástima por su hijo, pero no podía decirle del todo pues temía que él la odiara y con justa razón.

– Bueno, ¿cuéntame qué tal te va en FoHi?.-

– Bien.- dijo sin ganas.

– ¿Alguien de tu interés?.-

– Naa.- volvió a responder sin interés mientras comía. Su madre se estaba enfadando y el lo sabía.

– ¿Seguro?.- y de pronto la cabeza de Alex hizo un instantáneo click, claro que había alguien en su cabeza y era ni más ni menos que...

– Charlotte Malfoy.- levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver cómo su pobre madre se ahogaba con un sorbo de café. Hermione tosió un poco y se limpió.

– ¿Quién es ella Alex?.- no lucía nada nerviosa pero le cayó como balde de agua fría la noticia de que Malfoy podría haber tenido una hija de seguro no sería con Astoria de seguro había sido con otra mujer.

– Es una chica londinense, así como yo, iba conmigo en unas cuantas clases, pero tranquila mamá es muggle.- sin preocupaciones y muchas risas oprimidas así estaba Alex.

– ¿Muggle? ¿Estás seguro?.-

– Si, yo mismo me aseguré de eso.-

– ¿Y cómo?.-

– Legerenme.-

– ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?.- hizo puño la mano.

– Harry.- lo dijo muy tranquilo.

– Ese Potter, me va a escuchar.-

– Relájate mamá, nos lo enseñó a James y a mí, lo ocupábamos para DCAO.-

– Estás muy chico, te pudieron haber expulsado.-

– No lo hice con mi varita.-

– De todos modos, ay Alex, no sales de una cuando ya entras en otra.- movía la cabeza negativamente, luego alzó la mirada para volver mirar a su hijo quién traía una sonrisa ladeada "justo como su maldito padre" pensó ella, dejo el café en la mesa, se puso ambos mechones tras las orejas. – Háblame de Charlotte Malfoy.-

– Es increíble. Es simpática. Es muy competitiva. Es, es...- el muchacho suspiró. – Es perfecta mamá.-

– ¿Y cómo es?.- acarició su barbilla.

– Es más baja que yo, rubia, ojos mm creo que verdes, me pierdo más en su voz que en los ojos.- su hijo rió cínicamente, era obvio que no se fijaría en la voz. Hermione solo rotó los ojos de molestia.

– No la habías mencionado.-

– Porque no me dabas quebrada, siempre me regañabas por las otras.- hizo una mueca.

– Pues, lo siento. Pero si me gustaría que me dijeras todo, absolutamente todo.-

– De acuerdo.-

– ¿Y Charlotte va a Ilvermorny?.-

– Mamá, es muggle.-

– Ah cierto cierto, ¿acabaste? Lava los traste, haré una llamada y no me hagas caras.- se levantó de la mesa señalando a su hijo quien había dejado caer la cara contra la mesa al escuchar que tenía que lavar los trastes, Hermione se levantó de inmediato, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se metió al despacho conjurando un hechizo insonorizador para que el curioso de su hijo no escuchase.

Marcó un número y esperaba que enserio le contestarán.

– ¿Diga?.-

– Neville, soy Hermione.- sonaba bastante alegre por escucharlo, si, nunca perdieron comunicación, de hecho, Neville no estuvo de acuerdo cuando Hermione se fue y no afrontó las cosas con valentía, no estuvo de acuerdo con el cambio de apariencia del chico, no estuvo de acuerdo con que ella se mudará a Estados Unidos, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando rechazó la carta de Hogwarts e instaló a su hijo en Ilvermorny, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando ella ocultaba la verdad, una verdad que ni siquiera Harry se llegaría imaginar que aquel muchacho fuese hijo que ni más ni menos que del gran Draco Malfoy.

– Hermione, que alegría escucharte de nuevo.- contesto con la misma emoción.

– Que bueno Neville, una pregunta ¿aún estás trabajando en Hogwarts?.-

– Mmm, si ¿por qué la pregunta?.-

– ¡Genial! Aquí te va la pregunta por la cual te llamé.-

– Estoy temiendo.-

– ¿Draco y Astoria tienen una hija?.- en los segundos que Neville tardó para contestar el corazón y la cabeza de Hermione suplicaban que el chico dijera que no, que quizás era un truco de su hijo para hacerla enojar, pero su hijo como pudiera saber de Draco, Alex era cínico, sarcástico, duro, "cruel" pero jamás mentiroso.

– Si.- se escuchó con un tono triste, una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla.

– ¿Y cómo se llama?.- trago grueso para que el muchacho no pensará que ella estaba llorando.

– Charlotte, es muy buena estudiante. ¿La conoces?.-

– Yo no, Alex. Alex me acaba de decir que está enamorado de ella.- y la mujer soltó en llanto.

– Hermione yo no...

– Tenías que decirme, ¿qué le diré a Alex? Hijo no puedes enamorarte de esa chica porque es tu media hermana?.-

– No te entiendo Hermione, fuiste tú misma quien decidiste irte de Londres, de no querer arreglar nada, Draco no te perdonará que le hayas apartado a su hijo y Alex, ni que decir de él, sabemos cómo es y creo que hasta en cierto punto puede ser muy vengativo contigo.-

– Pero soy su madre, le di la vida y todo lo que él quería, nada le faltó.-

– Su padre lo hizo, ¿nunca te dijo lo solo que se sentía cuando no estabas? ¿No te dijo que los otros niños se burlaban de él porque no tenía papá? Por eso Alex es como tú lo calificas, por la falta de amor de Draco, ¿crees que si Draco hubiera influido en su vida, sería así?.-

– Eso viene en los genes.-

– Y en la educación y la atención que recibe de los dos.-

– ¿Cuándo nació?.-

– Charlotte nació a los meses que se fueron.-

– Nunca supe nada.-

– Lo evitaron en los diarios, hasta el día que Los Malfoy anunciaron a la primera Malfoy de la familia. No, no llores Hermione, tienes a Alex.- la regañó.

– Lloró porque le aparte a mi hijo el conocer a su padre, ¿ahora como le podré decir la verdad?.-

– Dale tiempo al tiempo.-

Cuando Neville dijo tiempo, ella alzó la vista al reloj que estaba frente a ella, pronto se harían la 1 de la tarde y pronto Alex partiría a Ilvermorny, Hermione quería desahogarse un poco más con Neville sin embargo el tiempo no estaba de su lado.

– ¿Te parece si te regreso la llamada más tarde? Hoy Alex parte al colegio y quiero estar un rato con él.-

– No te preocupes, entiendo. Márcame al anochecer.-

– Perfecto.- se despidieron, Hermione se secó los ojos, abanico sus manos frente a su rostro, tomó aire y salió del despacho para buscar a su hijo quién estaba acostado en el sofá leyendo una de esas revistas que su abuela Jane les mandaba a su madre sobre espectáculos.

– No se porque la abuela te manda esto, es realmente aburrido.- ella rió.

– ¿Ya tienes todo listo?.-

– Seep.-

– ¿Me extrañarás mucho?.-

– Solo las comidas.-

– Alejandro.-

El chico bajo la revista para que su madre lo apreciara a ver y le volvió a dedicar la misma sonrisa que Draco le lanzaba, una ladeada junto con un guiñó. Se cubrió cara y sonrío al recordar a Draco.

– Vayamos a ver qué tan listo tienes.-

– Mejor te hablo de Charlotte.-

– Mmm.-

– Vamos mamá, ¿no me digas que estás celosa de Charlotte?.- Alex soltó una pequeña carcajada en tono burlesco, lo que hizo molestar a su madre.

– No, es solo que estás muy pequeño.- le acarició la mejilla.

– Mido 1.80, no estoy pequeño.-

– Para mi lo eres.- le sonrió.

– Mamá, ¿qué piensas de Lily?.-

– Lily, es muy buena chica, buen partido para ti, no cabe duda que harían bonita pareja.-

– Pero ella es la hermana de James.-

– ¿y qué tiene?.- Alex hizo puños al oír eso.

– Si yo tuviera una hermana, no me gustaría que nadie ni nada se le acercara ni siquiera mi mejor amigo.-

– Oh vamos Alejandro, son cosas de chicos, cuando crezcas de mi acuérdate que si te gustará Lily.- su madre movía las cejas de arriba hacía abajo.

– Amelia también es linda.-

– ¿Quién es Amelia?.- lo miró confundida su madre.

– Amelia Zabinni, vamos mamá también te he hablado de ella, es bruja y va a Hogwarts.-

El corazón de Hermione se estaba deteniendo un poco más, ¿cómo era posible que ese par de serpientes tuvieran a sus hijas en el mismo colegio muggle en el que asistía su hijo? Definitivamente era un peligro estar cercas de ellos, en su cabeza ya estaba pensando mil y un planes para mudarse de Montana a otra parte de Estados Unidos, la que quisiera su hijo.

Volvió en sí cuando su hijo pasó la mano frente a ella y no le quedó de otra más que sonreír.

– Alex.- sonrió nerviosa. – ¿Cómo es Amelia?.-

– ¡Pelirroja!.- bramó su hijo quien tenía una fuerte debilidad por las chicas así, Hermione no dudó en pensar que Blaise se había casado con Ginny y era lo más probable.

– ¿Tiene hermanos?.-

– No sé, siempre está con Charlotte y me es imposible acercarme con ambas a charlar porque siempre tiene que llegar una chica a invadir mi camino.-

– Que lastima.- Granger acarició la cabeza de su hijo, consultó la hora del reloj que tenía pegado frente a la pared. – Salgamos por una nieve, ¿te parece?.-

– Me da pereza, pero como es mi último día contigo, accederé.-

Hermione sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo, lo abrazo con fuerza, tenía miedo que supiera la verdad una verdad que ella había escondido hace 15 años.


	25. Retrocediendo un poco

Se acercaba la hora en la que su hijo tomaría por 5ta vez el tren a Ilvermorny, Hermione lo acompañó hasta la parada, le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo y un beso, acomodó el cabello del muchacho hacía un lado mientras que esté le sonría con la característica sonrisa ladeada que había heredado de su padre, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de ella pero antes que sucediera Alex le abrazo de nuevo y le prometió que estaría bien, que en las vacaciones se verían y que ansiaba que ya fueran, Hermione sonrió y se limpió unas lágrimas que escurrieron por sus mejillas. El pitido del tren anunciaba su próxima partida, Alex subió al tren junto a su amigo Tom Jones, un muchacho caucásico de cara pecosa, bastante atractivo y era el mejor amigo de Alex, se pusieron en la ventana más próxima y ambos se despedían de todos principalmente de sus familias, Hermione no bajó el brazo hasta que el tren desapareció de su vista, ahora todos se retiraban de la estación algunos acompañados de sus parejas, otros de sus hijos menores, inclusive con los abuelos, pero cada año Hermione se retiraba de aquel lugar sola, si tan solo no hubiera sido cobarde...

Llegó tan pronto posible a su casa, sacó su teléfono e intentó marcar a Neville, pero la voz varonil de alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que tirara por accidente su teléfono. La voz provenía de la sala, Hermione encendió la luz y miró a nada más ni nada menos que a Draco Malfoy sentado en un sillón individual mientras removía el vino de una copa muy elegantemente, seguía luciendo igual de atractivo, igual de perfecto, tenía el cabello un poco más corto, sus facciones seguían siendo finas y marcadas, la edad no pasaba por él, lucía fresco como una lechuga, rebombeante.

– Malfoy.- susurró Hermione. – ¿Qué haces aquí?.- apretó fuerte sus puños, Draco chasqueo la lengua, dejó la copa en la mesa y se acercó hacía ella.

– Tu hijo es el motivo por el cual vengo aquí.-

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo?.- camino a su alrededor.

– Tengo entendido que tu hijo y la mía asisten al mismo colegio muggle, ¿o no?.-

– No lo sé.-

– ¿Tu hijo no te platica de sus amistades?.-

– No me gusta influir en eso, él tiene todo el derecho de tener amistad con quien se le de su gana.-

– ¿Y por qué debería entablar una amistad con mi hija?.-

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? No le veo ningún problema.- ahora era Draco quien hacía puños.

– Es mi hija, Granger.-

– Y él es mi hijo, sino estás muy conforme con su amistad desde un principio los habías separado, sin embargo no lo hiciste, no es mi problema.- Hermione se giró media vuelta para darle la espalda pero el hombre giro de ella sujetando su muñeca. La acercó un poco más.

– Mira, seré muy claro, si las intensiones de tu hijo van más allá de las que puede ofrecer como amigo, te juro que yo mismo haré lo imposible no sólo para alejar a tu hijo de mi hija, sino a ti también y créeme que yo si cumplo.- la risa irónica y demente de Hermione puso en confusión a Draco.

– Claaro, tú cumples todo, pero aquí te va la mía, no me amenaces que no te tengo miedo. Y sino es mucha molestia ya retírate de mi casa, no está en mis planes tener que escuchar a un padre celoso porque su hija tenga amistad con chicos.- Hermione parecía empujarlo, pero solo se resbalaba con la suela de su zapato sin mover a Draco quien se limitó a sonreír, no dijo nada por último, así que se alisó el saco y salió de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, Hermione sólo resopló antes de ponerse a llorar como una Magdalena tras la puerta, duro un par de minutos, pero luego recordó la platica que tenía con Neville, esa platica era la cual le interesaba. Se puso en cunclillas para volver armar el teléfono hecho piezas que yacía en el piso, lo armó con las manos, le dio unos leves golpecitos con las palmas de la mano y por fin encendió, buscó entre sus contacto el número de Neville y se dispuso a marcar de nuevo.

La voz de su fiel amigo contestó del otro lado del teléfono.

– Diga Hermione.-

– Ahora cuéntame todo por favor.-

– ¿Te parece si voy a tu casa? Cosas cómo estás no se hablan por teléfono.-

– Pero lo más pronto posible, por favor.- suplicó la mujer antes de colgar, se mordió un poco las uñas, camino de un lado a otro por toda la sala, tronó con dolor sus dedos cosa que nunca hacía a excepción de una situación de nervios, ¿qué tanto podría estar haciendo Neville? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Un momento ¿cómo supo Malfoy su dirección? ¿se supone que no recuerda nada, o si? ¿Y si sabe que Alex es su hijo?. Entre tantas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza sin respuesta alguna, Neville apareció de entre las llamas de la chimenea y saludo a la mujer quien ni siquiera contesto de lo distraída que andaba, sin embargo el tomó asiento frente a ella y podía jurar que Hermione seguía siendo una mujer extremadamente bella, su cabello era largo y abundante recogido en una coleta alta, su cara lucía radiante, aunque en ese momento tenía pánico no dejaba de lucir hermosa, Neville solo la miraba como su mejor amiga, como lo que era. Chasqueo unos dedos para sacarle de su trance, Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para encontrar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

– Era momento que llegarás.- habló ella dando un abrazo, el cual le fue correspondido.

– Ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?.-

– Alex, me habló esta mañana de Charlotte la hija de Malfoy, soy mamá y puedes decir que estoy un poco paranoica, pero estoy pensando en mudarme de nuevo.-

– ¿De nuevo? Hermione, Alex se crió aquí, Alex es de aquí, no es justo que los muevas cada vez que ves que tu pasado está pisándote los talones.-

– Me ha preguntando por su padre.-

– ¿Y qué le has dicho?.-

– Me dolió decir esto, pero le dije que su padre nos abandonó cuando era muy pequeño.-

– Hermione...-

– Es verdad Neville, Malfoy nos abandonó desde un principio.-

– Claro qué no, y lo puedo demostrar. Malfoy miraba por ti a través de mi, jamás te falto nada y Alex tampoco. Por cierto ¿por qué no le dejaste su apellido?.-

– Cuéntame lo qué pasó aproximadamente hace 15 años.- Neville negó con la cabeza, Hermione había esquivado su pregunta con otra pregunta de respuesta, el amigo puso su varita en la sien y de ella sacó un hilo blanco el cual depósito en un frasquito muy pequeño y se lo entregó.

– Tómalo, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar.-

– Sé que son tus memorias, ¿pero qué hay aquí?.-

– Tu respuesta a la pregunta.- Neville se levantó del sofá y se iba acercando a la chimenea, entro a ella y antes de soltar los polvos flu, la miró una vez más. – Espero tu respuesta a la mía también.- Neville dejo caer el polvo anunciando seriamente "Hogwarts", el fuego se lo llevó y Hermione quedó de nuevo sola con dicho frasquito en la mano. Se levantó para ir al despacho y se acercó a u pensadero que tenía oculto entre unos libreros, vertió el contenido del frasco y metió su cabeza, imágenes y formas borrosas miraba al comienzo.

Las recuerdos de Neville

Hace 15 años 

* Cuando Hermione se desapareció de Australia, Neville estaba sentado en una banca del patio de Hogwarts, tenía la cabeza cabizbaja y se sentía muy solo, Hermione era su amiga, le había confiado el secreto de su hijo con Draco. Era otoño, quizás la temporada lo estaba poniendo un poco sensible pero lo que si era que echaba de menos a ella y a su hijo. 

* Las escenas de movió a una dónde está con Draco en un rincón de algún bar a los que Malfoy y sus amigos asistían con frecuencia, había ocurrido algo con Draco que ahora confiaba en Neville, sentía que debía de hacerlo, así que esa noche le había invitado una copa. Solo a él.

– ¿Por qué no bebes?.- preguntó Draco al ver que la copa de Neville seguía intacta. 

– Lo lamentó, pero no tomó, no me gusta que mis alumnos me vean en estados desfavorables.- 

– De acuerdo.- se pasó la lengua por los dientes. 

– ¿Para qué me invitaste? ¿Ocurre algo?.- 

– Tenía que compartir una felicidad que traigo en el pecho, sé que dirás que no debería de decírtela, porque no confías en mí y yo no debería de hacerlo contigo, pero Astoria está embarazada.- su sonrisa era enorme y sincera mientras que la de Neville era una fingida ya que.

– Pero, ¿Astoria no los retiene, qué pasaría si, tú sabes?.-

– Por eso mismo estoy acudiendo a ti.- 

– ¿A mi?.- dijo sorprendido.

– Si, sé que eres muy bueno para la herbolaria y me dijeron de una planta que sirve para reforzar una embarazo y enserio, enserio necesito esa planta.- 

– No lo sé Malfoy, es muy difícil conseguirla.- se acarició la barbilla.

– Tu pídeme lo que quieras a cambio de la vida de mi hijo, pídeme lo que quieras.-

* La escena volvió a cambiar, ósea que Neville influyó a que Astoria no perdiera su hijo, por eso estaba Charlotte, pero ahora la escena estaban Theo, Blaise, Ginny Weasley, Pansy y Neville en el despacho de la Mansión Malfoy mientras este estaba sentado en un sillón con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y se acariciaba el puente de la nariz. Era raro ver a Ginny, sin embargo, ella estaba allí porque tiempo después de que Malfoy supiera que Astoria estaba embarazada, Ginny y Blaise estaban entablando una tipo relación en la que apenas se estaban conociendo y saliendo a diferentes lugares, se gustaban, sin duda alguna pero Ginny no podía salir con él sabiendo lo enamoradizo que era con las mujeres, sus padres y hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con su relación, sin embargo quien siempre se opuso era Ron.

Aquellos, estaban allí por un motivo, Astoria estaba dando a luz, ni habían asistido a un hospital porque su mujer le había pedido algo acogedor, algo cálido, sin embargo pidió que su marido no estuviera en la hora del nacimiento de su hijo, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Draco se encerró con todos en el despacho, Pansy se había acercado a él y lo trataba de consolar frotando sus brazos, todo estaría bien, pero había algo que Neville y Draco no sabían, la hierba que le habían dado a Astoria era para que durante el embarazo la mujer tuviera fuerzas y le trasmitiera al producto de estás, sin embargo, cuando estuviera dando a luz, sus fuerzas se le irían, y probablemente moría en plena labor. 

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban por todo la casa, al parecer estaba teniendo un parto muy muy difícil, Narcissa se había permitió entrar a la habitación para dar su apoyo a su nuera y la madre de está, hubo un momento que todo grito que provenía de Astoria se silencio, el llanto de un bebé ahora resonaba por los pasillos, Draco salió, quería asegurarse que todo estaría bien, así que se acercó a la puerta, ya iba a tocar de ella cuando el grito desgarrador de una madre se escuchó.

– ¡MI HIJA! NO.- 

La madre de Astoria quién había asistido al parto gritaba eufóricamente por el fallecimiento de su hija, Astoria que había dado luz a una hermosa niña con cabellos rubios había quedado postrada en la cama muerta debido a un paro cardiaco, que se debió a la fuerza, las emociones y la debilidad que le produjeron dicho parto. Draco no quiso entrar a ver a su mujer, al contrario salió corriendo de allí, Neville giro a verlo, quería ir tras de él pero debía comprender por el dolor que estaba pasando, bajo la cabeza y no siguió a Draco. 

* Otra escena más cambio de nuevo, ahora era un día lluvioso, y todo vestían de negro, todos traían una sombrilla del mismo color, todos estaban alrededor de un agujero en la tierra, unos sollozaban, otros simplemente guardaron silencio. Neville estaba en la parte trasera de aquella multitud, pero tenía vista a Draco quien lucía impecablemente de un traje negro, tenía las ojeras marcadas y su cara se miraba demacrada, lucia más pálido que de costumbre, sostenía sin fuerzas la sombrilla y solo miraba hacia la atud que estaba a punto de bajar para ser enterrado, a su lado izquierdo estaba su suegra aún más destrozada, no dejaba de llorar para nada más, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, a su derecha estaba su madre quién le había agarrado del brazo para mostrar apoyo, detrás de él estaba Pansy y en sus brazos se podía distinguir que traía a alguien en ellos, el color de una cobija rosa, lo decía todo, Pansy traía en brazos a la hija de Draco y Astoria. 

* La escena volvió a cambiar y en ella estaban solamente Ginny y Neville, estaban en una habitación muy bonita decorada con vistas rosas, seguramente era la habitación de la pequeña, se volvió a ver a Ginny caminando de un lado a otro mientras que la hija de Malfoy lloraba inexplicablemente, aquella situación estaba estresando a ambos Gryffindor, no fue hasta que cesó el llanto cuando Neville la tomó en brazos y la arrullo, Ginny se sintió un poco al no poder calmar a un bebé.

– Ya no quiero cuidar a la hija de Malfoy.- 

– Es solo una bebe Ginny, quizás necesitaba de otros brazos.- 

– Ajá.- la muchacha se cruzó de brazos indignada, su compañero le sonrió y el estruendo de sus risas resonaban por toda la habitación mientras más pequeña sólo sonreía. 

Hermione se acercó un poco a la imagen de ambos y se acercó para saber cómo era Charlotte, definitivamente, era toda una Malfoy, sus cabellos eran rubios dorados, su piel sin duda alguna era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran como los de su madre, entre verdes - azules, y lo que más llamó la atención a Hermione fue el pequeño lugar que tenía en la mejilla, dicho lunar creía haberlo visto en alguien, sin embargo, movió su cabeza negativamente y deshecho la idea. 

* – Deberías de hablar con Malfoy, es su hija y no ha estado con ella.- se escuchaba la voz de Harry caminando por un pasillo junto a Pansy y Neville, ahora la escena había cambiado, los tres iban caminando por el pasillo principal de la Mansión Malfoy, lugar a donde se había ido Draco junto a su hija, ya que él no podía cuidar de ella o eso decía. 

– Debes de entender que es muy difícil para Draco verla, sabiendo que por ella murió Astoria.-

– Pero, ¿qué cosas dices Pansy?.- Neville hizo una nueva mueca de desagrado la cual causó que Pansy le lanzara una mirada matadora.

– Es la verdad Neville, ¿o qué hubieras hecho tú o Harry?.-

– Créeme que no hubiera actuado así.- se defendió el pelinegro. La mujer solo rotó los ojos. 

– Eso no lo sabes porque no lo has vivido.- se escuchó una voz superior a la de ellos a sus espaldas, los tres muchachos se congelaron, pues sin duda alguna era la voz de Malfoy, con lentitud se giraron los tres para corroborarlo y acertaron. Harry y Neville movieron los labios pero no dijeron ninguna palabra, fue Pansy quien los defendió. 

– Exacto, pero no puedes vivir es ese hoyo teniendo una bellísima hija.- 

– Charlotte estará bien.- 

"Vaya, tiene nombre", pensó Neville pues entre ellos llamaban a la niña, "Bebe" porque no sabían de algún nombre, ni siquiera Narcissa sabía el nombre de su nieta. 

– Pero Charlotte te necesita, no siempre estaremos para ustedes, tengo a James, Neville tiene trabajo, Ginny entrenamientos de Quidditch, Blaise y Theo son unos imbeciles en cuidar a bebes y tú que eres el padre no puedes tener un poco de tiempo, eso es muy triste, muy doloroso para un ser que no tiene culpa de nada, su madre murió cuando dio a luz y llevará en su espalda eso y el hecho de que su padre la desprecie porque si Draco Malfoy, desprecias a tu hija, si tan solo Astoria no hubiera muerto, no estarías actuando así.-

– Entonces si ya sabes cómo me siento, llévatela.-

– Creía que Theo y Blaise eran los imbéciles, no tú.- dijo Harry pasando a su lado, palabras que yacieron sacar de Casillas a Draco quien lo tomó por los hombros para estrellarlo a la pared, fue en ese momento que Pansy comenzó a gritar asustada, suplicando a Draco que soltara a Harry mientras que Neville trataba de separarlos.

– No tienes idea de cómo me siento.- 

– Deberías de ser más agradecido que la vida te dio lo que habías estado perdiendo.-

– Pero perdí a mi mujer.- Draco soltó en llanto e iba aflojando el agarre con Harry. – La perdí.- 

Pansy se calmó, le dio una leve caricia a Harry y se abrazo de Draco quien aceptó sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, ella siempre había estado en los peores momentos por eso Pansy era la favorita de Draco. 

* La escena cambio, Neville estaba en la Mansión Malfoy de nuevo, ahora las cosas estaban cambiadas, quizás habrían pasado meses pero no, pasaron unos años, él estaba en una habitación que ahora era un estudio y frente a él había una niña de unos 9 años que escribía y contestaba a todo lo que él preguntaba, Neville había optado por usar un bigote muy al estilo Dalí, solo para reanimar a la niña quien seguía siendo la misma de bebe, rubia y ojos de color, con su característico lunar el cual parecía haber sido pintando con la punta de una pluma. 

– Entonces Charlotte ¿qué aprendiste el día de hoy?.- 

– Que debo controlar mis ataques de magia frente a los demás.-

– Correcto, ¿algo más?.-

La pequeña frunció las cejas, enchuecó los labios y pensaba que era aquello que se le olvidaba, volvió a mirar a Neville y ella negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sé ¿debería de haber algo más?.- 

– Si Charlotte, se acerca el día del Padre y Amelia junto a su madre se ofrecieron para ayudarte hacer aquel pastel que tanto querías hacerle, ¿lo haz olvidado?.-

– Ough, cierto. Entonces tengo que ir a pedir permiso a papá.- la niña bajó de un salto de la silla, se acomodó el vestido y salió corriendo de la habitación, Neville sonrió y salió tras de ella, la miro desde el marco de la puerta verla entrar al despacho de su padre dejando entre abierta la puerta. 

La relación que tenía Draco con Charlotte era un poco dura, Draco duró unos meses más después de aquel confrotamiento que tuvo con Harry por los pasillos, entender que Charlotte no era la culpable y que no debía de ser así con una niña que se sabía que lo adoraba muchísimo, sin embargo, poco a poco Draco se soltaba y cuando se sentía vulnerable volvía hacer el mismo torpe de siempre.

Del despacho de Draco se escucho un "gracias papá", Charlotte salió y cerró la puerta, cuando vio a Neville hizo puso su mano y exclamó un ¡Sí! Su padre había cedido. 

* Cambio de nuevo la imagen, era decimo quinto aniversario de Charlotte que había pasado de ser una dulce niña a una señorita muy tranquila, un poco presumida con su padre por ciertas aptitudes qué posiblemente había heredado de su madre y no de él, no era la típica niña rica mimada que varios pensaban, sus primeros diez años de vida fue educada por Neville quien en varias ocasiones se encargaba de aplacarla a lo real y no a lo irreal. Charlotte no era mala, tenía el mismo carácter de su madre, en varias ocasiones la misma Narcissa creía que la chica no era una Malfoy pues carecía de características de ellos sin embargo, Neville aseguraba que la chica tenía el alma tan puro como su madre. 

Durante el décimo quinto cumpleaños de Charlotte, la familia Malfoy había organizado una cena familiar para presentar a su hija ante la sociedad, Neville había sacado su mejor ropa y había asistido al lugar con Hannah quien lucía un hermoso vestido azul que hacía contraste con su cabellera roja. A su llegada a la Mansión los esperaban los mozos quienes tomaron los abrigos de ambos, caminaron hacia un enorme salón y vieron a Charlotte con un bonito vestido strapples verde (el color que odiaba), le habían hecho una coleta alta y el maquillaje era un poco más cargado que el que solía usar, resaltaba su belleza. 

– Charlotte.- saludo Neville con un abrazo.

– Profesor Longbottom, me alegra mucho que hayan asistido.- 

– Gracias por la invitación.- habló Hannah lanzándole una sonrisa.

– Deberían de tomar asiento.- 

La pareja se ubicaron en la mesa donde estaban Luna y Theo con un pequeño de 5 años de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, también compartían la mesa con Harry y Pansy, y qué decir de Blaise y Ginny, entre los 8 se saludaron, echaron bromas al aire, risas y un sin fin de anécdotas, entonces su mirada se posó sobre un punto fijo al fondo del salón, reconocía ese cabello castaño con luces rubias, reconocía esa risa, esa voz y la manera en que movía las manos cuando hablaba, pedía que no fuera él, que no fuera Alex quien estuviera en esa fiesta, pedía a gritos que no lo fuera.

– ¿Me permiten? Voy por más pinche.-

– Adelante, ve, ve.- Blaise le sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca le alentó a retirarse de allí, Neville camino de prisa para llegar hacia el fondo dónde estaba Alex junto a un grupo de chicos, por fortuna no estaba Charlotte. El grupo de chicos se iba a mover de lugar cuando Neville estaba detrás de un pilar y lo vio pasar lo jaló del hombro. 

– ¡Hey!.- bramó enojado el muchacho. – Tío Neville qué sorpresa.- sonrió.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

– Los chicos me invitaron.- 

– ¿Y tú madre sabe que estás aquí?.-

– Sabe que salí más no sabe a dónde, no le digas nada tío.- el muchacho junto sus palmas e hizo el típico puchero que solía hacer su madre. Neville se acarició el puente de la nariz y respiro. 

– Es hora de ir a casa Alex.- 

La cara de Hermione salió expulsada del pensadero como si le faltara oxígeno, había sido muy cruel la vida de Draco, sentía lastima por la hija de este y porque debía de contarle la verdad a su hijo, no dijo nada, salió de aquel lugar y se metió al baño, se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando en el espejo y pensando "¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?" Amaba a su hijo y por él era capaz de dar su vida pero tenía que ser honesta, temía que la terminara odiando, pero Alex solo era un muchacho de 15 años, no conocía la palabra odiar ni siquiera el sentimiento ya que siempre había estado rodeado de buenas personas y nunca le había faltado amor, pero Hermione tenía que hacerlo, no por ella sino por él, por primera vez Hermione sentía que las cosas irían bien.

N/A: había dicho que Alex nunca mentía a su madre, sin embargo, para que entiendan un poco, Alex conoce a Charlotte en la fiesta de su presentación, no en la High School como había dicho. Hermione sale antes de tiempo del pensadero porque hasta allí Neville quiso que ella supiera.


	26. Primer paso de tres

A pesar de la hora tan tarde que era, no le importaba, tenía que ir a verle, tenía que tratar de negociar algo que ni siquiera había planeado, tenía que verlo, escucharle, sentirle, tenía que estar con él, ganarse su confianza.

Se adentró en la chimenea, tomó polvos flu y muy segura pidió ir al edificio de Draco, las llamas la consumieron y apareció en dicho edificio, se escuchaba la soledad, no estaban las chicas atractivas y altas, no se escuchaban los taconazos por el pasillo, no estaba 100% iluminado, solo la luna regalaba un poco de luz, Hermione sacó su varita y conjuro un lumos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, todo era diferente a quince años atrás, más modernizado, esperaba que la oficina de Draco siguiera siendo la misma, pero, ¿por qué ella fue a altas horas de la noche? ¿Quién le aseguraba que él estaría allí?. Hermione, lo conocía muy bien, sabía que él estaría allí a tales horas, le gustaba tener todo listo para el día siguiente, se puso frente a la puerta que se suponía que era de Draco, suspiro de nuevo, recordando cuando ella había ido a confesarle de su embarazo, alzó su mano temblorosa, estaba entre tocarle o no, cerró los ojos y llamó a la puerta, no escuchó que nadie hablará del otro lado, quizás había tocado muy leve, volvió a tocar y nada, una tercera y última vez y de nuevo el silencio reinó, sin duda Draco había cambiado, puso tras de su oído un mechón que se le había escapado de la coleta, agacho la mirada y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero vio que frente a ella había un par de zapatos muy limpios y lustrosos, sintió miedo, tenía miedo, de poco a poquito iba alzando la mirada y apretaba con fuerzas la varita, cuando por fin alzó la mirada vio que era Draco, se puso una mano en el pecho y dio un respiro hondo.

– ¿Acaso eres un imbécil o qué? Casi me matas del susto...- le reclamaba antes de ser interrumpida por él quien había cruzado los brazos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?.- su tono de voz era frío.

– Yo... bueno, vine hablar contigo.-

– ¿Sobre, qué?.- enfatizó demasiado la última palabra, ahora, ¿qué le diría Hermione? Se mordió un labio intentando conectar todo en su cabeza.

– De nosotros, de nuestros hijos.- la expresión de Malfoy fue en picada, abrió los ojos a la par tan grandes como fuese posible, ¿a qué se refería con "nosotros", "nuestros hijos"?

– Se más explícita.-

– De qué pasó hace 15 años.-

– Es obvio, me volví papá, perdí a mi mujer, pase por una crisis en el negocio, caí y me levanté en todo momento, enfermó mi madre pero estoy bien.- decía las cosas enumerándolas con los dedos, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

– A mí también me ocurrió una desgracia de la cual me es muy difícil de hablar.- sintió el nudo en la garganta, y que las lágrimas querían salir, pero recordó que estaba allí para ayudar a Malfoy, no para contarle sus desgracias.

– Pasemos, no es correcto que estemos en el pasillo.- Draco abrió la puerta de la oficina y le cedió el paso, su oficina estaba muy cambiada, más lujosa aún más, pero todavía conservaba los marcos de fotografías que ella le había regalado a excepción que en los marcos no había imagen de ella, sino de las mujeres de Draco, su madre, su esposa y su hija, Hermione sonrió con tristeza, vio que éste se ponía frente a ella y le entregaba una copa.

– ¿Y esto?.- preguntó ella.

– Las penas siempre saben mejor con vino.- Hermione alzo la ceja.

– Mi vida no ha sido del todo una pena, tengo un hijo hermoso, mi vida sufrió de una baja pero salí adelante, siempre enfrente de todos.-

– De eso no me queda duda.- dijo susurrando irónicamente cuando estaba a punto de beber.

– ¿Qué has dicho?.-

¡Demonios!, pensó así mismo, Granger le escuchó. Draco negó con la cabeza, exclamó un "ahh" de satisfacción, se relamió los labios y se sentó en la silla, no solía hacer esto pero, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba, Draco Malfoy subiendo los pies al escritorio, poniendo tras de su cabeza sus manos y mirando a Granger.

– Cuéntame Todo de ti.-

– ¿Todo?.- dejó a un lado la copa y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio frente a él.

– Sí, en todo este tiempo, no he sabido de ti.-

– ¿Y hubiera sido de tu agrado saber de mí?.-

– Hubiera sido interesante leer de alguien nuevo en el Profeta, en vez de leer a Potter.-

– Tú mejor amiga está casada con él.-

– Pobre mujer, jamás lo hubiera pensado de ella.- negó su cabeza.

– ¡Oye! El amor es bonito cuando es mutuo, ¿no lo crees?.-

– El amor es solamente un falso sentimiento, no da mucho crédito alguno.-

– Oug, ¿tú qué sabes del amor? Solo estás pegado en el escritorio, no vives la vida, ni disfrutas a tu familia...- y se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Los ojos de Draco se intensificaron más en ella.

– ¿De dónde has sacado esa absurda idea?.-

– Rita, ¿quizás?.- mintió, entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba verlo molesto.

– Esa mujer me tiene hasta la coronilla.- Draco señaló la parte superior de su cabeza y a los segundos se acarició la frente, de nuevo su cabeza le dolía pero ahora el dolor era más intenso, como si algo o alguien mejor dicho lo estuviera golpeando con un martillo, no quiso exagerar ni siquiera alarmar a Hermione, quien al notarlo así, se acercó a él preocupada, ella le hablaba pero el dolor lo sordeo. Cuando cerró los ojos para calmar el dolor, ciertas de imágenes llegaron a su memoria, una de ellas en la que en un cuarto elegante, quizás de hotel en París, con sábanas blancas y acolchonadas, yacía el cuerpo desnudo boca abajo de una mujer blanca con pequeños lunares en la espalda y cabello corto con suaves ondas, y él estaba sobre ella dándole una serie de besos y caricias por lo que era parte de la columna, solo escuchaba leves y dulces gemidos provenientes de la mujer sin rostro, no podía imaginar que fuera Astoria, de hecho no lo era, Draco sacudió su cabeza y miró a Hermione con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

– ¿Estás bien?.- volvió a preguntar de nuevo, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Draco quien no respondió y solo se dedicó a observarla mejor. Hermione tenía pecas, pero no tenía la piel pálida, ni el cabello suelto, por un momento a Draco se le había ocurrido seducir a la mujer solo para escuchar sus gemidos, Merlín, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella probablemente tenía marido y él pensando en esas cosas, pero antes de pensar aún más en el marido, se detuvo a mirar su dedo corazón, nada, no había anillo por medio. Que su difunta mujer lo perdonara por hacer lo que iba hacer...

Se acercó rápidamente al rostro de ella, puso su mano en su cabeza y empujó la cabeza de ella hacía él y presionó sus labios con los de ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, en cambio Hermione, ella era un punto a parte, no se imaginaba que Draco hiciera tal cosa, si, tenía tiempo añorando aquel momento pero no lo imaginaba de esa manera, tan, brusca. A diferencia de él, ella no cerró los ojos, trataba de quitárselo de encima, solamente sentía que sus labios se movían al compás de los de él, pero Draco era más fuerte que ella, por más que luchó para apartarse de él fue en vano, fue la falta de aire que separó a ambos.

Draco estaba enrojecido, se sentía apenado por la acción, sin embargo el dulce sabor que tenían los labios de Hermione sin duda alguna eran lo mejor, no se atrevería a hablarle pero la mano de ella chocó contra su mejilla. Hermione le había proporcionado una cachetada.

– ¿Estás demente?.- le gritó Draco acariciando su mejilla, soportó las lágrimas pues había que admitir que la mujer tenía mano dura.

– Eres un imbecil, vengo a tratar asuntos de suma importancia y mira a donde llegas.-

– Sería muy hipócrita de tu parte si niegas que no te haya gustado.-

– Que sí si o que sí no, da igual.-

– Hieres mis sentimientos.- fingió dolor.

Hermione tomó su bolso y se dio media vuelta, de nuevo estaba huyendo a Draco y a la verdad, pero entiendan, era muy difícil para ella llegar con él después de 15 años y decirle; "Hola de nuevo, tenemos un hijo de 15 años", era imposible, para eso había que planear todo de una vez.

– ¿A dónde vas?.-

– A casa, no planeo estar contigo, aún sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de antes.-

Draco dio grandes pasos para alcanzarle en el marco de la puerta la cual cerró y se puso frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

– Hablemos de nuestros hijos.-

Ella bufó molesta, soplando para sí misma un mechón que caía por su cara, el cual muy caballerosamente Draco acomodó tras de su oído. Ambos se tranquilizaron un poco más y se sentaron frente a la chimenea la cual encendió para dar calor a la oficina, le ofreció alguna bebida, un café fue lo que pidió cuando Draco había escogido beber un ligero wisky. Se sentaron frente al otro, para poder verse las caras.

– Primer punto, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hijo?.-

Draco bebió un poco de su copa, se relamió los labios, dejó la copa en la mesa y puso sus brazos en ambas rodillas.

– Intentó cortejear a la mejor amiga de mi hija, Charlotte. La pobre llegó con el corazón roto cuando los vio.-

– Lo siento mucho, Álex es un poco...-

– Enamoradizo, ¿cierto?.-

– No, es solo que, oh me da mucha vergüenza o no sé cómo debo reaccionar al decir esto...-

– Anímate, ya lo dijiste vamos.-

– Todos los días, después de terminar las clases me enviaban citatorios referente a que Alex ilusionaba a muchas chicas, bueno, simplemente les ofrecía su amistad, pero ya sabes como son las chicas.-

– Ósea que tú hijo es todo un rompe corazones, vaya , vaya.- Draco se reclinó en su asiento y acarició su mejilla sonriendo de lado tal cual como lo haría Álex.

– No quería decirlo así.- se sonrojó.

– Hay que admitirlo, tiene una madre guapa ¿y el padre? ¿Qué tal?.-

– Mm, Alex no tiene papá.-

– ¿Ah no?.-

– Aplique para un método nuevo muggle y quedé embarazada, no necesite de un hombre.- Hermione hizo unas muecas para que el hombre frente a ella entendiera la indirecta, una indirecta que trataba de que ella no había necesitado tener sexo con alguien porque había adquirido el esperma de alguien. Confuso ¿no? Pero así era ella.

– Oh, que interesante, así que eres madre soltera.-

– Si.-

– Quiero conocerlo.-

– ¿A quién?.-

– A tu hijo.- sonrió.

– No creo que sea buena idea.- sus manos empezaron a sudar frío.

– ¿Por qué no? Así se con qué clase de muchacho se topo mi hija.-

– Es muy...

– Vamos Granger, quisiera conocerlo. ¿Va a Hogwarts?.-

– No.-

– ¿No?.-

– Asiste a Ilvermorny.

– Ah, ya vemos que el pequeño Granger si tiene magia en la sangre.-

– Ough, ¿importa mucho? Aparte no le vería lo malo si fuese mago o no, también está en una escuela muggle...

– ¿Lo torturas de esa manera? ¡Qué cruel!.-

– Lo preparó para lo que viene.-

– Olvidaba que hablaba con Hermione Granger, la ratón de biblioteca.- roto los ojos.

— Y yo con el lucido.- de defendió y Draco sonrió. —¿Y cómo es Charlotte?.

–Bueno...- Hizo una pausa. — Es una muy buena hija, no podría quejarme en todo los sentidos, es muy noble ¿sabes? Mi madre a llegado a pensar que no tiene características Malfoy y eso me agrada.

—¿No te deprime un poco que no tenga nada a ti?.

—No, es bueno no tener que ver a una copia exactamente igual a ti, sería muy extraño. O eso a mí me ocurriría.

"Si tan solo conocieras a Alex..." un pensamiento divago por la cabeza de Hermione, Alex era una réplica exacta de su padre, su así cuando a éste se le cambió la apariencia de su cabello, era idéntico a éste. Los mismos movimientos de las manos que hacía cuando daba una explicación, las muecas en la cara, la sonrisa ladeada, la mirada helada que tenía y la forma en cómo movía las cejas, sin duda alguna Alex si que era un Malfoy, había visto la fotografía de Charlotte y nada que ver, su hijo tenía sus cabellos rubios platinados como su padre y lacios a diferencia de Charlotte, quién los tenía rubio dorado con ondas. No podía deducir el carácter de la joven pues no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

—¿Si me pusiste atención, verdad?.-

–Lo siento, pero no.- Se avergonzó.

— Te decía que deberíamos de salir los cuatro para que conociéramos mejor a nuestros hijos.

—Alex me mataría si lo hago.-

— ¿Por qué?.-

— Sabe que su madre no es fea y le sería incómodo salir con tu hija.-

— Pero, no solo saldrá con mi hija, sino contigo y conmigo.-

– ¿Y de qué se supone que hablarán?.-

— Ah, no se, ambos tienen magia en común, cualquiera de esos temas abundan en ellos...

— Conozco a mi hijo y sé que le sería muy incómodo la presencia con tu hija.

— Mi hija es una monada.-

— Y no lo dudo, pero no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Alex.

Hermione dejó la taza del café sobre la mesa, tomó su bolso y se puso de pie, Draco alzó la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

— ¿Adónde vas?.

— Trabajo Malfoy, mañana trabajo.

— No vayas.-

— Oh y porque me lo dices tú debo de obedecer.-

— No.

— Entonces no me detengas.- Hermione dio media vuelta, solo bastaron unos segundos para que Draco reaccionara de forma correcta.

— Quiero ir contigo, necesito estar contigo.

— ¿Estás bien? Actúas muy raro.

— No sé que me está pasando, me estoy comenzando a sentir raro estando este rato contigo.-

— Ok, creo que el wisky ya te afectó un poquito.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a él para quitarle la copa y dejarla sobre la mesa. Pero los planes de Malfoy eran otros.

— Ayúdame.

— ¿A qué?.

— A recordar algo que olvide.

Y lo último que vieron sus ojos ante tremenda luz cegadora, fue a una Hermione gritando eufóricamente su nombre antes de apagarse su vista.


	27. Segundo paso de tres

Una vez más, consulto su reloj de su muñeca, contemplando la hora, 10:20 de la mañana y ella estaba caminando de un lado a otro por un largo pasillo de hospital, bebiendo su café y maldiciendo a cierto rubio. Tenía demasiado trabajo y a él no le importó. En su pensamiento le lanzó miles de maldiciones al pobre de Draco quien una noche anterior había sufrido un desmayo debido a una extraña condición, al principio, Hermione temió que algo malo le sucediera sin embargo, el doctor le aseguró que el hombre estaba bien y no pasaría de allí.

Una mujer bajita, con ojos rasgados y una bata blanca salió de la habitación 218, Hermione seguía caminando.

—Señora Granger.- anunció la mujer sin tener éxito pues la morena seguía maldiciendo al muchacho. Una vez más se aclaró la garganta y le llamo por su apellido más fuerte, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione y acercándose a ella lo más pronto posible.

—Disculpe.

—Descuide Señora Granger.

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Ya nos podemos ir?.- parecía apresurada.

—No Señora Granger, el Señor Malfoy tuvo una crisis de reconocimiento. Hace unos minutos despertó de nuevo pero esta vez de un tono agresivo pidiendo verla a usted y mencionó a un hijo, ¿sabe usted algo sobre eso?.

—Tiene una hija, Charlotte, pero acaba de ingresar al colegio, le será imposible venir.

—Vaya, entonces estará un día más en observación, dependiendo de su evolución daremos una alta. Permiso.- la mujer avanzó unos pasos y Hermione le detuvo con su voz.

—¿Puedo pasar?.

—Claro, podía haber pasado desde ayer.

La doctora le sonrió y provocó un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de esta, bebió de un sorbo el restante del café, se relamió los labios que aún sabían a la bebida que había ingerido, y entró a la habitación de Draco, solo tenía puesto un suero, nada de que alarmarse ah y un dedal en el dedo índice su mano izquierda. Lucía sereno, tranquilo, parecía un ángel, estaba dormido, quizás el suero había cumplido su función, Hermione se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y movía la cabeza negativamente. Poco a poquito, Draco iba abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué?.- soltó de golpe.

—Eres pésimo fingiendo estar mal, Malfoy.

Draco se acomodó de tal manera que pudiera quedar semi sentado y mirándola desde un buen punto de vista.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—No, no debería...

Draco suspiró decepcionado.

—Sin embargo aquí estoy.

—Te lo agradezco, así como te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a mi madre.

—Tengo que hacerlo, acabo de perder un día de trabajo por estar aquí, cuidándote.

—No tardará mucho en que salga, mañana podrás reinstalarte de nuevo.

—Lo malo, es que según de cómo te vean, si para mañana no mejoras, te quedarás un día más.

—¿Cómo que si no mejoró? ¿De qué hablas Hermione?.

Era la primera vez en 15 años que Draco llamaba a Hermione por su nombre, quería llorar no de tristeza de felicidad, se sentía tan bien escucharle decir su nombre, se sentía tan bien porque le trasmitía un poco de paz y tranquilidad, porque se sentía plena. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y por un segundo olvidó la pregunta que Draco le había hecho, pero el llamado de nuevo de "Granger" la sacó de sus pensamientos, y de nuevo Draco, volvía a ser el mismo apagado.

—Disculpa.

—Andas muy lenta, Granger.

—Por lo menos no sufro de desmayos.

—¿Y bien? ¿me dirás?.

—Exactamente, no saben qué tienes, tú desmayo se debió a un impulso o un recuerdo, no saben, quieren ver qué tan bien estarás para mañana porque déjame decirte que si no hubieras sufrido un ataque como el de hace rato, ahorita cada uno estaría en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Adónde carajos me trajiste?

—Cálmate, es San Mungo, creí que te agradaría un hospital mágico que uno muggle.

—Muy graciosa.- soltó con ironía.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?.

—Con la cabeza dándome vueltas ¿es normal?.-

—Creo, oye Draco...

—Rápido, que siento que los ojos me pesan.-

—¿Recuerdas algo de la mañana?.

—Si, pero es una calumnia.-

—Dímela, por eso estoy aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y mi dinero y manchando mi récord de asistencia al 100%.

—No pensé que te importara mucho.

—Claro que no, ni quisiera te atrevas a pensarlo de nuevo, simplemente no podía dejarte allí tirado.- hubo un silencio. —¿Me dirás o no?.

—Sé que tengo un hijo.

—Hija, es hija y se llama Charlotte.

—No, tengo un hijo. Lo vi nacer pero no sé, no recuerdo absolutamente nada después de eso.

—¿Y dónde está tu supuesto hijo?.

—No lo sé, pero me destroza pensar que tengo uno, debe de ser con esa mujer de cabello corto y lunares en la espalda.

—¿Cu..cu...cuál mujer?.- titubeó y se apartó de él dándole la espalda.

—No la recuerdo, pero tendría que buscar entre todas las espaldas de mujer a ella, siento que yo debía de estar con ella, pero no debería de pensar eso porque debo guardar respeto a la memoria de Astoria.

—Astoria murió hace 15 años, Draco.

—Me es muy difícil, murió cuando dio a luz a Charlotte, ¿sabes lo difícil que es tener que vivir sin alguien a quien amas teniendo enfrente a tu hijo que es su misma réplica?.

—Sí, pero no por eso me distancié de Alex, él es mi adoración. Jamás salí con algún hombre, jamás sucedió nada, jamás llegaba después de las 10, para mi, mi tiempo, mi vida y mi alma eran para mi hijo aunque me costara verle porque me recordaba a su padre.

—¿Así que Alex si tiene padre?.

"Mierda" pensó Hermione, o Draco estaba fingiendo todo el asunto o enserio estaba mal. Debía de ser la primera.

—Sí, pero ese tema no lo tocó.

—¿Y por qué fingiste que no?.

—Porque no es de tu incumbencia.

—Porque quizás es mi hijo, ¿verdad?.

—¿De qué carajos hablas? Te afecto el golpe cuando caíste.

—¿Y por qué has venido a verme entonces?.

—Porque supe de cómo te había ido con la pérdida de Astoria y supe de tu falta de amor hacía tú hija, ¿es enserio Draco? Es tu hija, por Dios.

—¿Tú qué sabes cómo me sentí cuando murió? No sabes absolutamente nada, ¿vienes a mí para darme terapia? Ahórrate tus putas terapias y mejor sigue dedicándote a tu hijo, arruínale la vida a él no a mí.

El estruendo de un golpe en la mejilla de Draco rompió toda palabra y todo silencio, Hermione con los ojos llorosos le había lanzado una bofetada a Draco quien ante la fuerza que ejerció la mujer, ladeó su cabeza, después del golpe no la enderezó, simplemente quedó con la cabeza a 90 grados y forzando la mandíbula, para Draco Malfoy era un insulto que alguien lo abofeteará y menos sabiendo que la causante era Hermione Granger, en el caso de Hermione, el dolor y el veneno que lanzó Draco le profano el corazón, y pensó para sí misma lo estúpida que era por tratar de acercarse a Draco, ¿así como sabría que Alex es hijo de ambos? Jamás, porque Draco no dejaba de actuar como un imbécil.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo tomó aire, se acarició la mano con la que dio la bofetada y camino hacia la puerta, los gritos de Draco exigiéndole volver y llamándola por su nombre fueron en vano, ahogada entre llanto Hermione desapareció del lugar lo más pronto posible. Solo le faltaba por acudir con alguien, serle sincera una vez más. Pansy Parkinson.

Ronald Weasley estaba en su enorme mansión, disfrutando de un delicioso martini en las rocas mientras actualizaba para su mismo los avances de su empresa, era un hombre de negocios, se había apartado por completo de la familia, muy pocas veces recibía en casa a sus padres o a sus hermanos, pero tenía un tremendo favoritismo por Charles Jr. Quién era el hijo mayor de Charlie, y poseía ciertas similitudes con Ron, era un poco avaricioso, un poco rencoroso, Ron lo adoraba porque gracias a él sabía dónde se localizaba Hermione, pues Charles asistía a Ilvermorny junto con Alex, eran amigos, o eso Alex pensaba. Cuando Ron supo quien era Alex, supo en el momento que la misión había fallado y que en su lugar había muerto ni más ni menos que George Granger y no Alex como le habían hecho creer.

Retroceso 

—Abuelo, siempre que venimos de pescar, me cansa guardar y cargar todo a la vez.- protestaba un niño de unos escasos 7 años, quien haciendo su mejor esfuerzo tomaba de las cañas de pescar de él y su abuelo mientras que el señor traía lo pescado, la caja de herramientas en la otra mano y bajo los hombros las sillas y la sombrilla que usaban.

—Alejandro, eres muy protestante.- el niño sólo bufo y su abuelo rió.

—Abuelo, ¿conociste a mi papá?.

—Tendría que buscar en mis archivos, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

—Mamá me dice que no sea tan preguntón y me entró la curiosidad por saber cómo era.

—¡Ja! Te lo dice quien desde chiquilla lo ha sido desde siempre, no le hagas caso hijo, tú madre siempre fue la mejor tú sabes qué desde su generación por eso, por ser preguntona, preguntar no es malo, al contrario te da mucho aprendizaje.-

Llegaron al viejo jeep rojo que era para exclusivamente para la pesca, George comenzó a subir todo y sujetar bien para que nada se moviera de lugar. Alejandro ayudaba a su abuelo inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien.

Subieron al auto y George sacó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos los mayores quienes también iban a la pesca.

—Adiós Billy, mañana volvemos.

—Adiós Georgie, Adiós Alex.

—Adiós Billy.

El señor Billy, era un señor alto de tez ébano, el señor Billy causaba un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia en Alex cuando se despedía de él, pues no había duda que Alex amaba a su abuelo ya que él lo había criado y lo miraba como un papá, pero cuando su abuelo lo dejaba encargado con Billy, todo el mundo se volvía magia, Billy sabía que algo dentro de Alex era magia y por ende le hacía confesiones muy locas sobre ella, le daba consejos útiles de que tenía que ser mejor que los mejores, que en el corazón y en la mente estaba su camino, que debía de escoger siempre el lado bien y no el mal, Billy había perdido a toda su familia durante la Guerra Mágica, le sobrevivió una nieta de unos cinco años, pero las heridas que le habían causado los mortífagos hicieron que en San Mungo falleciera la niña, dejando solo y desamparado a un señor que siempre veía por el lado bueno de la vida y disfrutaba a su familia. Por eso él había dejado el Valle de Godric para instalarse en Londres, en donde conoció a los Granger, ya que ellos siempre asistían al mismo sitio que él para pescar.

—Abuelo, no contéstate mi pregunta.

—¿Y cuál ha sido?.- su atención hacia Alex no se desviaba del camino de la carretera, ya estaba oscureciendo, mala señal.

—¿Conociste a mi padre?.

Y antes de que el señor Granger contestara, un automóvil golpeó la parte trasera del jeep, alarmando a Alex quien volteó a ver que había sucedido.

—Sujétate Alex, que este tipo no sabe lo bueno que soy manejando.

El niño se aferró al asiento mientras que George aceleraba con más fuerza, maldita sea la hora en que decidió usar el viejo jeep y no usar el auto que Hermione le había ofrecido, no se perdonaría si algo le pasara a Alex, primero estaba la joven vida de él que la suya. Alex suprimía las ganas de llorar, pues su abuelo le decía que debía de ser valiente y afrontar las cosas sin lágrimas, Alex cerró los ojos, se sujetó más del asiento y un golpe más fuerte golpeó al Jeep sacándolos a ambos de la carretera, haciendo que el jeep diera varias vueltas, golpeándose los dos y recibiendo las mínimas heridas, gracias a Dios traían los cinturones bien puestos y fijados. Cuando el auto dejó de girar, Alex tosió un poco y dio un mínimo grito de dolor, al parecer se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo.

—Alex, ¿Estás Bien hijo?.-

—Me duele mucho mi brazo abuelo.

—Deja te reviso.-

Ambos estaban suspendidos en el aire pues el auto quedó patas para arriba, George se desabrochó el cinturón y cayó de golpe contra el techo del jeep, se acercó con cuidado y le quitó el cinturón a su nieto cargándolo entre sus brazos para no lastimarlo a un más. Y tuvo una especie de recuerdo, en el cual recordaba la primera vez que cargó a su nieto y que éste le lanzó un sonrisa muy pequeña, con el recuerdo de su Alex en mente, lo sacó del Jeep el cual estaba todo destruido, no había nada que hacer en él. Ambos contemplaron el jeep con tristeza, todas las vacaciones se habían ido con el jeep, pero no había momento para pensar en el jeep, tenía que ver por su nieto, su brazo, así que entre las cosas que había en el carro, empezó a buscar algunas maderas que sujetaran su brazo y lo tuvieran estable mientras asistían a un hospital pronto. Pero no todo era color rosa, no todo estaba tranquilo, George sabía que habían sido atacados quizás por un enemigo de Hermione o por el mismo padre de Alex, no sabía con exactitud quien había sido el causante del accidente de auto, y de tal modo escondió al niño entre unas ramas mientras él buscaba. Alex quien estaba detrás de las ramas y observaba a su abuelo buscar desde una ranura vio que una persona y delgada se acercaba a él, no le vio el rostro pues traía un capuchón encima, solo alcanzó a escucharle.

—¿Dónde está el niño, viejo mugroso?.

—¿A quién le llamas viejo mugroso? Deberías llamarte cobarde por atacar por la espalda.

—¿Dónde está el niño?.

—Huyó, corrió hacía allá.- levantó la mano dando una dirección incorrecta.

—Eres un inútil, lo estás cubriendo, pero es tu vida la que estás cambiando por la de él.- George trago saliva.

—Es mi nieto y es mi sangre, daría lo que fuera por él.

—Muy valiente, ahora sé de dónde Granger saco la valentía.

—Mi hija se enterará de esto.

—Por supuesto que si. Sectusempra.

No se vio con precisión cuando sacó la varita pero de ella salió un rayo blanco impactando en el dorso del señor Granger, expulsándolo unos metros de su atacante, quien dio una vuelta y se alejaba de allí, Alex no debía de salir, no hasta que el hombre se había marchado, escuchó que el automóvil aceleró y se acercó a su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó para verlo mejor, y la Luces del jeep aún seguían encendidas, Alex puso su mano en el cuerpo de su abuelo y sintió algo líquido, algo caliente, alzó su mano para ver y en su palma había sangre, Alex empezó a gritar de temor y su abuelo con dificultad para hablar , respirar y articular, levantó su brazo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios y pronunciando un "shhhh" silencioso, Alex asintió y se limpió los ojos con el dorso.

—Estarás bien Abuelo.

—Escúchame Alex.

—Solo es cuestión de avanzar hacia la carretera y pedir auxilio.

—Alex...

—O mejor le llamaré a mamá.

—Alex, escúchame, por favor.

Le sujeto del brazo que tenia bien, se acercó más a él y una lágrima corrió por el rostro de sufrimiento de George. Había recibido un fuerte sectusempra que había causado no sólo heridas externas, sino internas y por ende no le quedaba mucho de vida.

—Eres tan igual a tu padre.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Si mi muchacho, si tan sólo él te conociera se sentiría igual de orgulloso de ti tal como yo lo hago.

—Abuelo, no hables mucho. Estarás bien. Deja hablarle a mamá.

—Quiero tener una platica contigo, una muy breve.- el niño asintió y dedicó su atención a su abuelo que jalaba aire para hablar, aguantando las lágrimas, que difícil era para Alex estar en esa situación, sujetándole la mano con fuerza a su abuelo y aguantó el dolor de su brazo y era un niño de siete años. Uno muy inteligente.

—Tú padre adoraba a tu madre hasta con los huesos, tú anunciamiento fue una sorpresa para él y para todos pero tú llegada a este mundo, cambió la vida de todos en especial la de él, te amaba Alex y estoy seguro que lo hace, pero había personas malas que no soportaban verlos felices y por tal modo, los separaron. Tu padre no fue malo, fue un excepcional chico, el chico más valiente que he conocido en mi vida y le tenía una altar por aguantar a tu madre y no hay día en que no me acuerde de él cuando te miro, eres tan idéntico a él.- acarició su rostro y limpió la mejilla que caía en el niño. —Tienes las mismas expresiones, las mismas facciones y los mismos ojos, creo que has sido la sombra de tu padre y tu mamá lo sabe, pero aún así te adora, y yo te adoro y te daría mil veces la vida por uno de ustedes. Gracias por permitirme conocerte y ser tú abuelo, Alejandro Ma...-

La sonrisa se iba apagando de tal modo que las luces del jeep y los ojos de George lo hicieron, la obscuridad reinó en el lugar y Alex pudo notar que su abuelo se había ido pues la fuerza de su mano cada vez se hacía más débil, Alex sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de su abuelo, gritándole su nombre, moviéndolo con fuerza para que despertara. Sólo era un niño de 7 años, no era justo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No quería dejarlo solo, no allí, pero tenía que buscar ayuda para salir lo más pronto posible, su brazo comenzaría a dolerle pronto y debía de actuar lo más pronto posible. Con sumo cuidado, dejó la mano de su abuelo y se dio media vuelta para correr a la carretera a pedir ayuda, pero la ayuda estaba allí, Alex pudo observar la silueta de un hombre pero esta vez el hombre no traía capa, Alex temió, temía que fuera el sujeto que había matado a su abuelo, pero la voz le sonó familiar.

—¡Alex, Georgie! ¿Están bien?.-

Era el señor Billy, con dificultad se exigió hasta la última vocal para pedir auxilio.

—Señor Billy, ayuda, mi abuelo está muy mal.-

De pronto no sólo era Billy sino, varias personas bajaron a auxiliarlos, Billy se acercó a él y al notar su brazo quebrado suplicó que alguien le inmovilizara rápido, una joven pareja se ofreció hacerlo mientras otros con lámparas en mano revisaban a George, algún signo vital pero nada, no había nada que hacer por George. Solo esperar a que levantaran el cuerpo y llamar a los familiares.

Alex escuchó de un señor como le decía a Billy que George había muerto, Alex gritaba euroforicamente a su abuelo, exigía verle, acercarse de nuevo, darle un abrazo y un beso, no fue suficiente la platica que habían tenido, no fue suficiente haber pasado todo el día con él, no fue suficiente el tiempo para despedirse, era un enorme coraje que alguien tan cobarde le arrebatara la vida así porque si, Billy se acercó a Alex, lo cargo y lo apartó del lugar, Alex miraba como una mujer ponía sobre el cuerpo de su abuelo una manta blanca que había sacado del jeep, pero ya no vio más porque de seguro Billy le había susurrado algo cerca del oído lo que produjo que Alex quedará dormido entre sus brazos.

Actualidad

—Adelante.- Se escuchó la voz de Ron en toda la habitación, alguien abrió la puerta de su oficina y entró siligiosamente. Ron apartó la vista de sus papeles, y le miró. —¿Todo bien Cormac?

—Si, solo he venido a reclamar mi libertad.

—¿Qué? Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír.

—Ron, cometí un error, y creo que ya lo compense-

—No mi buen amigo, no has compensado el gran error que cometiste hace 8 años, es muy difícil olvidar, me duele el corazón.- dijo en tono de burla bebiéndose de un sorbo el martini. Se acercó a él. —Eras de mis favoritos Corm, si, lo eras, pero aquella noche me decepcionaste, me sentí, traicionado, ¿sabes?. No sé porque llegue a pensar que eras el indicado para esto si eres más débil que nada, tienes una débil mente, patético. ¿Qué tan difícil era matar a un chiquillo?

—El niño huyó.

—Mentiras, he sabido de ese niño por mi sobrino, y me ha contado que es excepcional, ¿crees que huyó o a caso no conoces quienes son sus padres? La magia corre por sus venas, te aseguro que ese chiquillo lanzó su primer brote de magia desde que era un bebé, es astuto y muy ágil...

—¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en destruirle la vida a ese mocoso?

—Porque ese mocoso me robó el amor de la única mujer que amé en mi vida, y era mi turno robarle la vida a esa mujer.

—Tan fácil es ir con Granger y pedirle hacer las pases.

—Estando ese mocoso insolente, es imposible, no me hago a la idea de que ese engreído sea hijo de Malfoy, me hierve la sangre.

—Entonces, matémoslo, juntos.

—¿No entiendes, verdad? Tiene más poder que tu y yo juntos, por eso tenías que haberlo eliminado desde niño, porque sólo así no estaríamos como estamos ahora, ideando planes para matarlo.

—Entonces, cuando encuentres uno, avísame y vendré lo más pronto posible.

—Dudo que lo haga, por lo mientras sigue arrastrándote a mí para no ser tan infeliz.

Llegó a la casa de los Potter por medio de un taxi muggle, pagó el servicio y se acercó a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Nadie abría la puerta, volvió a tocar unas dos veces más hasta que una ventana del segundo piso se abrió y de ella salió Pansy quien al verla le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Hermione, que sorpresa.-

—Hola Pansy, necesitó desahogarme con alguien lo más pronto posible.

La sonrisa de Pansy se borró al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga, metió de inmediato la cabeza, cerró la ventana y en menos de unos segundo había abierto la puerta. La invito a pasar, le ofreció un café a lo que Hermione accedió por un Té. Se acomodaron en la mesa, Pansy sirvió el té y se sentó frente a ella poniendo sus manos debajo de la barbilla.

—Te escuchó.- anunció Pansy, Hermione suspiró.

—Es una historia muy, muy larga y espero que tengas abierta la mente para lo que te vaya a decir.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy para ayudarte.

Pansy puso su mano sobre la de Hermione, ese día ambas mujeres estaban solas en la casa de ella y de Harry, Harry era el jefe de Aurores del ministerio de Magia y les había enseñado a los muchachos un poco de Oclumancia para que se supieran defender de todo mal que los pudiera atacar, lo básico y lo que hasta cierto modo él podía enseñarles, se le había ofrecido un puesto en Hogwarts a lo que se negó pues sería muy incómodo para uno de sus hijos compartir el colegio con algunos de sus padres, Potter debía de entender que estaban en la época más difícil, la adolescencia.

Volviendo al tema de Hermione, su conversación si que era larga, Pansy no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que la castaña le hacía hasta la más mínima confesión entre ella y Draco, también se sorprendió mucho cuando ella dijo que Alex era hijo de ambos, aunque admitió que no debía de sorprenderse demasiado pues el chico aunque Hermione le había lanzado un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia, solo lo hizo con su cabello, y dejaba la mente abierta a quienes conocían a su hijo por la misma apariencia que tenía con Draco.

La tarde estaba cayendo y el punto final de la historia ya se estaba acercando, una vez terminada la vida de Hermione, Pansy se sintió un poco culpable, pues sentía que había fallado como amiga, sabía que Hermione había pasado por momentos muy difíciles desde que se apartó de la vida de Draco hasta la muerte de su padre, vivió momentos muy duros y a Alex le tocó compartir con ellos todos. Le dio un abrazo fuerte cuando la vio llorar, Hermione agradeció demasiado ese abrazo, lo necesitaba y no necesitaba que fuera juzgada por alguien, la única persona que podía juzgarla era ella misma y no se permitiría que nadie mas lo hiciera.


	28. Tercer paso de tres

Granger se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Pansy le había ofrecido, su amiga se había quedado impactada por todo lo confesado, no sabía qué decir con exactitud, quería recriminarle a Hermione el hecho de porque no confió en ella si se habían hecho prácticamente comadres desde que se les otorgó cuidar de James, se sentía realmente mal, no sabía si debía confiarle nada ya que la morena no lo hacía con ella.

—Dime algo Pansy.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te confié mi hijo, te confié mi relación con Harry, te confié mis embarazos y tú lo sabías, ¿por qué ocultarme algo como esto? Siento que realmente no confías en mí.

—No Pansy, no pienses así, confió en ti, pero entiende, tenía miedo...

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a quién? ¿A Draco? Oh créeme que ni yo ni Harry hubiéramos permitido que Draco te hiciera daño a ti o a tu hijo, los protegeríamos hasta el final, fue muy egoísta de tu parte ocultarme algo así, pero sabes algo, no lo ocultaste muy bien, Harry y yo teníamos la sospecha de que tu hijo era de Draco, por Merlín mujer, podrás oscurecer su cabellera pero sus facciones, sus expresiones corporales no, ese chico es un auténtico Malfoy y él debería de saberlo.

—No, me odiarían, ambos.

—Lo siento Hermione, pero fuiste muy egoísta apartarle a Draco la oportunidad de ver crecer a Alex...

—Claro que no.- Se molestó. —Habíamos quedado en irnos lejos de aquí, desaparecer de todo y criar a nuestro hijo juntos, me dijo que llegaría a casa y de allí nos iríamos ¿y qué pasó? Que tu querido amigo estaba en cama con Astoria haciendo el amor y yo estaba como una estúpida esperándolo. Pregúntale a Neville, me dolió que Draco se apartara de nosotros y ahora me dice que mi hijo es de él, ¿con qué descaro se atreve a decir algo así? Tú no sabes Pansy, no es lo mismo que te narren a qué lo vivas.

—Por ende es tu culpa, si tú nunca te hubieras...

—¿Crees que no me recriminó eso? Sino me hubiera metido con Draco mi vida sería otra, pero mi vida ahora es Alex y lo seguirá siendo, Draco tuvo a su mujer, tuvieron a su hija y ahora él la tiene, la vida creo que fue justa con ambos.

—Estás cegada de odio, mírame Hermione.- Se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos. —Draco haría lo que fuera por su hijo, no seas tan egoísta y no le permitas separarse más tiempo de él.

—Es mi hijo y quita tus manos de encima Parkinson, no sé cómo puedes juzgarme.-

Hermione se quitó con brusquedad las manos de Pansy, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa a toda prisa, Pansy corrió tras de ella pero cuando salió ya no estaba Hermione, Pansy se acarició las sienes y se dejó caer en los escalones, lloraba en silencio, ella no era mala sin embargo se sentía de tal modo por no escuchar, por no ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor de haberlo sabido, ni Draco ni Hermione ni Alex estarían sufriendo en silencio.

No se sabía con qué exactitud estuvo allí hasta que su marido llegó a casa y al verla en la misma posición que adoptó al principio, se acercó corriendo hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Pansy supo que era su marido por su Tan peculiar perfume, se aferró a su saco y se permitió llorar en él. Harry no habló, simplemente le acarició el brazo y le daba besos en la coronilla.

—Entremos amor, la brisa te puede enfermar.

—Soy la peor amiga, Harry.

—No, eres la mejor, te lo dijo yo que no sólo soy tu esposo sino tú amigo también.

Al ver que su mujer no ponía de su parte para entrar a lo cálido de su hogar, la tomó entre sus brazos y entraron ambos, tenían que platicar y mucho.

Hermione llegó a su hogar hecha un mar, destruyó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, hacia tanto tiempo que no se desahogaba de esa manera, sentía que moriría. Se hizo capullo en una esquina de su hogar y ya no podía llorar, se había quedado seca, solo hipeaba. Se abrazo de las piernas como una adolescente y se culpaba por todo, por todo en absoluto, no le estaba dando la vida que quería para su hijo y eso la estaba destruyendo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, Hermione no hizo el esfuerzo para levantarse ni siquiera para preguntar quién era, pero una voz femenina y cálida fue quien habló del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Hermione? Soy Narcissa, querida.

¿Narcissa? ¿Qué demonios hacía esa mujer en su hogar? Hermione sacó su varita de su saco e hizo un leve movimiento para ordenar el desastre que había hecho, puso su varita tras de ella y abrió la puerta lentamente, y en efecto, era Narcissa parada frente a ella.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.

—¿Me permite pasar? No puedo dar mucha información en las calles de Montana.

—Claro, adelante.-

La mujer pasó al hogar de ella y pudo notar varias fotografías de su hijo Alejandro, sin duda alguna, Alex era todo un Malfoy, tenía el porte, Narcissa sonrió para sí misma y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Hermione.

—¿Y cuál es la información que no puede dar en las calles y tiene que pasar a mi casa?.

—Es muy atractivo, ¿Alejandro, no?.- Narcissa tomó una fotografía de Alex que estaba en un buró y la contemplo, pasó sus dedos por el cristal y la fotografía cobró vida, en la imagen roja se mostraba a Alex sonriendo, en la fotografía ya con vida se mostraba como Alex al principio ladeaba la sonrisa y acto seguido su sonrisa se hacía más enorme, Narcissa sonrió y una lágrima cayó. Hermione solo la miraba confundida.

—Si, es mi hijo Alejandro.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir, es muy atractivo, Hermione.

—Gracias.- Hermione con sumo cuidado le quitó la fotografía de su hijo y la puso en el mismo lugar. Narcissa se limpió la lágrima.

—Bueno, he venido aquí porque se algo que usted desconoce.

—¿Enserio? A éstos extremos ya no se porque desconozco todo lo de mi alrededor.

—La ironía no va de la mano conmigo.

—No fue ironía, es verdad.

—¿No quiere tomar asiento?.

—Me siento mejor estando parada.

—Bueno, en ese caso con su permiso.-

Narcissa tomó asiento, pues lo que diría no sería nada bueno. Hermione con un poco de desconfianza hizo lo mismo quedando frente a ella.

—Antes que nada, voy a ingerir esto.- le mostró un frasquito. —Imagino que sabe que es ¿cierto?.

—Si, ¿por qué lo beberá?.

—Porque sé qué dirá que lo que le voy a contar será una total locura.

Narcissa destapó el frasco y bebió hasta la última gota, miró a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, vaya, el suero de la verdad además de sacar información verídica a quienes la bebían, hacía que lucieran un lado Muy terrorífico, como la sonrisa de Narcissa.

—Bien, ¿Qué desea saber Hermione?.

—La información de la cual no puede hablar en las calle.

Y la mujer habló.

Punto de vista de Narcissa

El parto de Astoria

"Había decidido entrar a la habitación donde Astoria estaba por dar a luz a mi nieta Charlotte, para darle apoyo, pues el alumbramiento de la niña fue muy difícil para mi querida Astoria, no estaba sola, estaba junto con ella su madre, a Draco no le permití la entrada, debía de entender que tenía que esperar a fuera como el resto, que todo saldría bien y que confiara en mi, mi hijo al principio dudo pero aceptó. Cuando entre a la habitación, el ambiente era doloroso y estresante, había gritos por todos parte, quería inhabilitar el sonido para que nadie de los que estuvieran fueran escucharan pero Astoria quería que Draco escuchara por lo menos el llanto de la niña, acto que tuve que obedecer. Me acerqué a mi querida y sostuve su cálida mano, le decía que debía de ser una mujer fuerte, que debía de ayudar a la pequeña a nacer, que no debía rendirse por ninguna manera, que sacará todo su coraje, dure unos minutos dándole mi apoyo y cuando por fin Charlotte llegó, los gritos de Astoria se calmaron y solo se escuchó el llanto de la niña, trate de acercarme a ella para verla mejor pero Astoria solo soltó la mano de su madre y apretó la mía, me jaló hacía ella, y me giré a verla, lucía débil, demacrada y su piel estaba demasiado pálida, temía lo peor, me acerqué a ella mejor para escucharla pues sabía que algo me estaba tratando de decir pero no sabía que era, le pregunté si estaba todo bien y ella me dijo que no, que había hecho algo malo, que no la juzgara y que le perdonará por arruinarle la vida a Draco, le comenté que todo estaba bien, que ella y su hija lo estarían, y que Draco estaba más que feliz con la noticia de Charlotte, Astoria me sonrió y una vez más me pidió acercarme a ella y me murmuró de un hijo que Draco tenía, no dije nada, solo seguí escuchando y cuando mencionó tú nombre, si tú nombre Hermione, mi cabeza ató varios cabos que tenía sueltos, la tenía agarrada de la mano con fuerza, aunque limité dicha fuerza, creía que decía esas cosas porque estaba agotada, pero cuando me confesó lo del hechizo obliviate que le habían lanzado a Draco para borrarl su memoria mi furia aumentó, solté su mano bruscamente y me alejé un poco de ella, no podía seguir mirándola con ojos de amor cuando en realidad sentía molestia, y ella lo supo, pero cuando me giré a ver a Charlotte y vi como la madre de Astoria se acercaba a nosotras, vi como el rostro de la mujer cambiaba de felicidad a tristeza total, me giré a ver a Astoria y para cuando la vi, Astoria había fallecido. No sabía que debía decirle a Draco, no sabía cómo decirle que tenía otro hijo contigo, no estaba segura de que fuera verdad, así que guarde ese pensamiento, en el cumpleaños número 15 de Charlotte, se hizo realidad el pensamiento de Alejandro cuando en lo vi con un grup de chicos, quise acercarme a él pero Neville Longbottom me detuvo, él fue quien entendió que yo sabía algo, solo forcejee un poco con él y le pedí verle de cerca y era asombroso, era como si viera de nuevo a Draco a la edad de quince años a excepción de las pecas y el cabello, quería abrazarlo fuerte y pedirle perdón por haberme guardado un secreto que le dolería algún día, y temo que llegue ese día, y aún temo por Charlotte porque Draco no es su padre, su padre es Cormac Mclaggen, durante el crecimiento de Charlotte me habían informado de que un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos rubios con rulos se acercaba mucho a ella para saludarla o jugar con ella, al principio tuve una crisis de pánico y se lo confesé a Draco, sin embargo él sólo se limitó a que estudiara en casa, pero las apariciones del hombre seguían, hasta que una vez cambie de habitación con la pequeña y mis sospechas fueron más claras, esa noche llegó McLaggen como solía hacerlo para velar el sueño de Charlotte, se acercó a la cama y le empezó a cantar una canción que Astoria le cantaba a Charlotte cuando estaba en el vientre, me destapé y inmovilice al hombre, le pedí que me dijera que era lo que hacía en la habitación de mi nieta, que si que buscaba, admito que lo torture, porque con mi familia nadie se mete, el adolorido muchacho me confesó la verdad, me sentía estúpida, no podía creer que la niña que cuidaba no era mi nieta, no podía creer que por su sangre no corría la de mi hijo sino la de otro, me sentí fatal y expulsé al hombre de mi casa, a Charlotte, no podía hacerle nada, simplemente me la lleve una temporada a Francia y le había advertido que había personas muy malas detrás de nosotros que querían causarnos daño y soy un mounstro le metí el miedo a su verdadero padre, una parte de mi, me dice que Draco sabe que Charlotte no es su hija, sin embargo no sé qué puede ser peor si se entere que Alex si lo es o que Charlotte no lo es.

De Cormac, ya no supimos nada en absoluto, y creo que Draco debe de saber esto. No es tu culpa Hermione, Astoria estuvo detrás de todo esto.

Los ojos de Hermione quedaron a la par ante tal confesión, no podía creer lo que Astoria era tan capaz de hacer solo por tener a Draco junto a su lado, que mujer tan mala pensaba Hermione, Narcissa se limpió de nuevo los ojos que ya habían llorado, al parecer el efecto estaba pasando pero de todos modos ella sabía con o sin poción la verdad del muchacho.

—He tratado de acercar a mi hijo a Alejandro, para que lo conozca, lo sienta, pero es inútil.

—¿Qué le ha dicho de mi hijo?.

—Nada, solo la verdad, que Charlotte llegó llorando porque el chico no sentía interés por ella, la actitud de mi nieta no fue la de una Malfoy, llorar por un hombre, ja! Pero tu hijo, lo conocí en dicha fiesta y es una monada al hablar, quedé tan fascinada que no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo debo matar a Alejandro Malfoy - Grrrangerrrr.

La apariencia de Narcissa se distorsionaba al igual que su voz se volvía más grave, parecía una escena digna de una película de terror, Hermione se levantó tan pronto como pudo y se aferró a la pared, tomando una lámpara, la falda mujer empezó a tomar forma, al parecer era un hombre, un hombre de cabellos rojos.

A todas quienes siguen al pie del cañón esta historia, muchísimas gracias, les comento que ya estamos en la recta final, decidí terminar el capítulo aquí, porque recibí una noticia muy triste de parte de mi novio y por lo que consterna debo de estar con él ante está perdida. Estaba muy emocionada escribiendo y créanme este no era el final que quería. No me gustó escribir tres capítulos tristes, e incluyo éste como triste porque lo que dijo el impostor haciéndose pasar por Narcissa es verdad y ella lo sabía. Temo por ella.

En el siguiente capítulo expondré lo que sucedió con Narcissa, Cormac y Hermione, espero no demorarme demasiado. Y si tienen dudas, con gusto las aclaro.


End file.
